The Potters' Curse Part II : Escaping The Curse
by TheWordsIWrite
Summary: Going into his 7th year Albus Potter has everything he could possibly want in life. He is the Head Boy at Hogwarts, co-captain of the Slytherin quidditch team and he has the most amazing girlfriend any guy could ask for. So why is he so willing throw it all away after one stupid kiss from a girl he barely knows? (Book 2 of THE POTTERS' CURSE TRILOGY)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone,**

**So this is the second book in the Potters' Curse Trilogy. You DO NOT have to read The Potter's Curse to read this one, but I would appreciate it if you did! Also some references may go over your head. For instance: OCs, relationships and situations in The Potter's Curse that are mentioned here.**

**Love,**

**TheWordsIWrite**

**Chapter 1**

As the Slytherin team landed on the ground there was a heaviness about them. Albus himself was very disappointed at the loss and dreading the ribbing he would be getting from Scorpius for the next few weeks.

Sure enough the moment he was within shouting distance of Albus, Scorpius let out a victorious whoop and grinned hugely, "Good try mate, but not quite good enough." The blonde crowed, clapping Albus on the back.

"Like you had anything to do with your team winning!" Albus shot back, with good natured sarcasm.

Scorpius reeled back on his heels, dramatically clutching at his chest, "Blasphemy!" He exclaimed.

Albus opened his mouth to come back with another witty retort, but he was cut off by a loud shriek from behind Scorpius. Both boys turned as a blur of red hair, pale skin and a tangled Gryffindor scarf came running up to them. The blur, which was Albus' cousin and Scorpius' girlfriend Rose, launched herself at Scorpius and threw her arms around his neck. Scorpius laughed and picked Rose up by the waist swinging her around in a couple, of what Albus assumed were, victory spins, before setting her back on the ground.

"I can not believe you did it." Rose told her boyfriend, tilting her head back so she could beam up at him.

Albus snorted, "I like how you people seem to believe Scorpius actually did anything."

Rose turned her gaze on Albus, but instead of beaming at her cousin she frowned, "Jealousy is an ugly color on you." She said tersely before focusing her attention back on Scorpius, "I am so proud of you." She told him as if they had never been interrupted.

"Does that mean I get a victory kiss?" Scorpius asked in a pleased tone.

That was when Albus stopped listening. Thankfully at that moment his own girlfriend appeared at his elbow, looking with mild disgust at Scorpius and Rose, "And the prize, ladies and gentlemen, for the most ardent amount of PDA goes to Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley." Addie joked in a voice that she usually reserved for mocking Zxander Jordan's over zealous quidditch commentary.

Albus laughed, reaching out and wrapping an arm around Addie's waist so he could pull her closer to him as they walked off the pitch. He looked down at her, his laughter fading off to a more serious expression, "I'm sorry we lost. I know how badly you wanted to win our first match as captains." He told her softly.

Even though the two were both members, and co-captains, of the Slytherin team, it meant more to Addie than it did to Albus. Addie liked to do things and she liked to be good at them and even more than that she liked to be the best at them. No liked wasn't the right word. She strove to be the best at things. It was one of the things that Albus loved best about her.

Addie looked up at Albus, giving him a tight smile "It's alright. You win some and you lose some." She said in a poorly faked breezy tone.

From the look on Addie's face Albus decided this was one of those times he shouldn't press the issue, so instead he simply said, "And the next few will be the some we win."

Addie's tight smile turned into one of appreciation. Instead of saying anything she simply leaned against Albus, resting her head briefly on his chest.

"If you two are done with your pity talk we wanted to ask if you were going to join us at the Three Broomsticks to celebrate tonight?" Scorpius asked as he and Rose caught up with Albus and Addie who were on the path back up to the castle.

"Why would we celebrate we just lost?" Addie asked Scorpius in a slightly venomous tone.

Scorpius frowned as if he hadn't thought of this, "Because drinks are on me?" He finally said sounding rather pleased that he had come up with a reason he knew would draw both Albus and Addie there.

Sure enough, though Addie still had a vaguely annoyed expression on her face, she nodded, "Yeah I guess we'll show up for a bit." She agreed, "If that's alright with you Al?"

Albus nodded, "Sounds good."

"Scorpius!" A female voice shouted from behind the foursome, "Scorpius Malfoy." This time the girl from which the voice emanated from had caught up to them. Willow Anderson and her boyfriend, Dylan Haines, came up hand in hand on the other side of Rose and Scorpius, "You need to work on those passes. They were sloppy." Willow scolded.

"Told you so." Albus muttered and Scorpius glared at him.

"Thank you Albus." Willow said inclining her head towards him, "Goodgame by the way you two. I can see I have a formidable opposing captain." She directed this last bit to Addie.

"Co-captain." Addie corrected her.

"What?" Willow asked obviously confused.

"Albus and I are co-captains."

"Oh I didn't know. I just assumed since Albus was captain last year and he's head boy this year, that you had just gotten the title."

"You're Head Girl and Captain. Albus can do the same thing." Addie told the brunette in a chilly tone.

"I wasn't insinuating that he couldn't." Willow retorted, her tone also frosty.

Over Addie and Willow's head Albus looked at Dylan with a 'Do you know what's going on' expression. But Dylan simply shook his head, demonstrating that he was as clueless as Albus was.

"Al can we head into the castle? I wanna get changed and stuff before we go to the Three Broomsticks." Addie asked, even though, from the look on her face, Albus knew she wasn't really asking per say. More so demanding.

"Yeah sure." He agreed, nodding goodbye to the group of Gryffindors as he and Addie ascended the steps to the castle.

As they went he could have sworn he heard Scorpius call out something that sounded a whole lot like, "Whipped."

As they crossed over the threshold Addie began picking apart the Gryffindor team's strategy, laying in on each different player's strengths and weaknesses. Albus knew that he should be listening, since, not only was he her co-captain, but her boyfriend. The thing was though, Addie talked a lot. Not that it ever annoyed Albus. He had always found it nice, almost comforting, to have someone who would always tell you what was on their mind. It took a lot of the complicatedness out of their relationship and it also meant awkward pauses didn't exist in their conversations.

"Albus...Albus…" Addie said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Albus blinked, he hadn't realized that they had already reached the portrait that concealed the entrance to the Head Boy and Girl dormitory, "Were you listening to me?" She asked, jutting out her hip and resting a rather accusing hand on it.

"Yeah...yeah I was. We are definitely going to step up our game this year." Albus said hoping this would be an appropriate answer to her quidditch ramblings. From the look on Addie's it wasn't.

"I asked you to say the password since you don't want to tell it to me." Addie told him sounding slightly exasperated.

"Oh sorry."

"Mhm." Addie nodded, stepping a few feet away while Albus leaned in and murmured the password to the portrait.

The portrait swung forward and Albus and Addie made their way into the room, "I don't see why you can't just tell me the password. I'm sure Willow gave it to Dylan as soon as she became Head Girl." Addie grumbled stepping into the common room of the dormitory. Without hesitation she made a beeline for the stairs on the far right. There was sign hanging next to them that said "Head Boy Dorm', along with an arrow pointing up.

When the couple reached Albus' bedroom, Addie glanced in the mirror, "Ugh I love quidditch, but I hate what it does to my hair." She muttered, more to herself than to Albus.

Albus didn't see why Addie hated what quidditch to her hair. It looked prettier than ever to him after a long quidditch practice or game. Her long red hair always came out looking pleasantly windswept. But he didn't say that. Addie would only disagree and when Addie disagreed there was generally no changing her mind.

"Al I'm gonna grab a quick shower before we go out. Okay?" She asked turning to him, one hand pushing back her bangs, the other resting under her chin.

"Okay." He nodded, walking over to his dresser and pulling open one of the drawers. Behind him he heard Addie pad over to the door that led into the bathroom. She closed it behind her and moments later he heard the shower turn on. Grabbing a pair dark jeans and a faded Owl Post band t-shirt, Albus closed dresser drawers and stood upright. After pulling on the clothes he had picked out and pulling a brush through his messy dark hair Albus decided he was sufficiently ready to leave for the Three Broomsticks whenever Addie was.

He snatched a book up from the stack he kept on his bedside table and fell backwards onto his green and silver comforter. By the time Addie stepped out of the bathroom towel wrapped around her body, Albus was deeply immersed in 'Fullmoon' a book he had received from his Uncle Bill for his birthday.

"Albus, you still have that drawer full of my clothes, right?" She asked him.

"Mhm." Albus hummed, "Bottom drawer on the left."

He heard Addie cross the room and slide open the drawer. Slowly Albus lowered his book just enough so his eyes peaked over the pages. When Addie turned, clothes clutched in her hand, she saw him and rolled her eyes, "Get out." She ordered, pointing at the door.

"What? Why?" Albus exclaimed, feigning innocence.

Addie pursed her lips, "Don't what why me Albus Severus. Out."

"I cannot believe I am being kicked out of my own room." He grumbled, but gave Addie a good natured smile as he pushed himself off the bed and stepped into the hallway book in hand.

Albus headed down into the common area and sat down on one of the couches. He opened his book back up again, knowing that it could take Addie anywhere from fifteen to thirty minutes to get ready. A couple moment later the portrait swung open and Willow and Dylan stepped into the common room deeply immersed in conversation. They stopped in the entryway for a moment, before Willow turned and headed up the stairs to the left, "I'll be down in twenty minutes tops." She called as she went.

Dylan nodded before crossing the room to the sofa opposite Albus, "Hey nice game." He said as he sat down slouching into the grey cushion.

Somewhat reluctantly setting down his book Albus nodded, "Thanks."

"To be honest I really thought you guys had it in the bag for the first hour, I mean you weren't that far ahead, but still. And then that race for the snitch. Intense." Dylan continued on as if Albus hadn't himself been there and participating in the game.

"It was." Albus agreed, nodding his head again.

"I can-" Dylan began, but was interrupted by Addie descending the staircase now dressed and with her hair curled.

"I think that might be a record in getting ready time for me." She exclaimed, plopping down onto Albus' lap.

"Oomph." Albus grunted teasingly and Addie glared at him.

"Are you insinuating I am heavy with that sound?" She questioned.

"What? I would never even think of insinuating such a thing." He told her with a cheeky smile, "Now what were you saying about record time."

Addie rolled her eyes, "That is a deflection if I have ever heard one. Am I right Dylan?" She asked, noting, for the first time, the other boy's presence in the room.

"I'm gonna to politely bow out of this one and go check up on my girlfriend." Dylan laughed, rising and heading up the stairs.

Addie laughed as well, turning back to Albus, "You mind if we stop by the Slytherin common rooms before we go to the Three Broomsticks? I need to drop some of my stuff off."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well my pajamas and such are here from last night and I sort of need them in my room tonight."

"Why?"

"Because that's where I'm sleeping."

"Why?" He repeated for the third time.

Addie wrapped her amrs around his neck and leaned backwards so she could get a better look at him, "Al, are you asking me to stay another night?" Addie asked an adorably patient smile on her face.

"If you want." Albus said in a slightly embarrassed tone, ducking his head and looking down at his lap, "Maybe a few days."

Addie used two fingers to lift his chin so he was looking her in the eyes, "Of course." She murmured, "That sounds wonderful."

Reaching up with his right hand Albus gently brought Addie's face down to his so he could kiss her softly. When they pulled away both were flushed and smiling, "C'mon let's get going." Addie announced after a moment of happy silence.

She jumped up from the sofa and then reached out taking Albus' hands and 'helping' him unfold himself from the sofa. Once he was standing Albus wrapped an arm around Addie's waist and pulling her close to him as they headed out into the corridor.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Thank You So Much For Reading. Please Review And Make My Day A Little Brighter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys,**

**After the last chapter i got a review expressing some confusion over the houses of different characters. Looking back I realize that I probably could have made it a little more clear on that front. So just for clarification sake: Addie and Albus are 7th year Slytherins. Rose, Willow and Scorpius are 7th year Gryffindors and Dylan is a 7th year Ravenclaw. For a full list of the houses of the Potter/Weasley clan you can check out the trilogy's blog. The link is in my profile. Also while I have you guys here I was wondering what you all thought of Addie and Albus? Do you all like them as much, less or more than Maci and James?**

**Love,**

**TheWordsIWrite**

**Chapter 2**

By the time Albus and Addie made it to the Three Broomsticks the bar was packed full with what looked to be the whole of Gryffindor house. The celebration was loud and boisterous and more than one elbow was jammed into Albus ribs as he and Addie fought there way to the back where Rose and Scorpius sat. The couple was tucked into a booth, four butterbeers sitting on the stained oak table in front of them. Sliding in beside Scorpius, Albus nodded his head towards two of the frosty mugs, "Are two of those mine?" He asked hopefully.

Pushing one the mugs in the general direction of Albus, Rose shook her head, "One is for you and one is for Addie. You don't need two butterbeers." She told her cousin pointing an accusing finger at him.

Albus scowled, "Are you calling you fat?"

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Addie told him with a triumphant smirk.

Making an extremely childish face at his girlfriend Albus turned back to Scorpius, "So how did you swing this one with McGonagall?"

"Me?" Scorpius said chuckling, "I have no such sway with McGonagall. No, this was all Willow. Now that she's Head Girl it's like she has these new mystical powers." He inclined his head towards the doorway where Willow and Dylan had both walked in to monumental amounts of cheering, "You manage to get any such powers to go with that badge of yours?"

Morosely, Albus shook his head, "Sadly no. However I did manage to obtain the power to make McGonagall irritated with a single word."

Rubbing her boyfriend's shoulders sympathetically Addie said, "I'm sure that's only the residual anger from all of James' shenanigans. You two do look rather similar."  
"Except I am obviously the better looking of the two of us." Albus quipped and then when his words were followed with only silence he gave them an incredulous look, "You don't think I'm the better looking out of the two of us?"

Rose and Addie both hesitated giving each other one of those looks girls did where you just knew they were mentally discussing how much of a moron you are, "Well," Rose finally began, "It's just James is taller."

"By like two inches!" Al exclaimed.

"And he has broad shoulders and nice arms!" Addie added.

"I have both of those things."

"Sure you do babe."

Albus pouted, "I do." He grumbled again.

The huffy silence only lasted a moment however before Scorpius launched into a long winded telling of a particularly hilarious potions lesson where Prof. Carrizo actually managed to turn her own hair purple.

"How that woman is qualified to teach even the basic level of Potions is beyond me." Rose said, shaking her head, "Honestly it's a disgrace to the whole entire legacy of Hogwarts. What the founders would say…" She trailed off obviously too irritated to continue.

Scorpius pulled Rose closer to him with the arm that was wrapped around her waist, squeezing her tightly, "I love that my girlfriend thinks such thoughts that begin with: what the founding fathers would say." He said in a patronizing tone.

"Watch it." Rose snapped at him, giving him a look that Albus had seen his Aunt Hermione give his Uncle Ron a million times.

"What I said I loved it?"

Rose pursed her lips at the blonde, "It wasn't what you said it was the tone you said it in." She said in a rather icy tone of her one.

Scorpius looked to Al for back up but his best mate only raised his hands as if to say _'Your own on this one mate.' _

Addie leaned over so she could whisper in Albus' ear, "I just saw Rebecca walk in with Xzavier. I'm gonna go say hi." She told him and Albus nodded.

"Go ahead. Find me ready to go."

"What if you're not ready?"

"I'm ready whenever you are. You know how I feel about social settings." He reassured her, "No go. Have fun. I'm gonna try and find Roxanne." Addie gave him a huge smile and peck on the lips before disappearing into the crowd.

Albus picked up his butterbeer and was about to tell Rose and Scorpius where he was going. However upon seeing the intense bickering going on he decided it would be wise not to interrupt, lest he be drawn in, as had happened on so many other occasions. So instead he turned and headed into the crowd after his girlfriend.

It didn't take him long to find Roxanne sitting on one of the bar stools. Beside her her boyfriend, Jackson Wood, sat deeply immersed in conversation with another Gryffindor.

"Hey." Al greeted Roxanne sliding onto the barstool next to hers, "I didn't get a chance to tell you after the game but you did a brilliant job today."

Roxanne smiled at her cousin, "Thanks. You lot did well. You just have to work on all those sloppy passes." She teased.

"Oi, you're one to talk, with Scorpius butter fingering almost every single bloody pass."

"You cannot judge our team by Scorpius." She protested, "That would be like me judging you by James."

"Those are two completely separate things! You chose to have Scorpius on the team. I did not choose to be related to James."

"I did not choose to have Scorpius on our team. That was all Willow."

Albus snorted, "Oh please don't act like you had no sway. Willow was brand new to the team just last year. There was no was she picked out the members you lot have now on her own."

"Pretty much," Roxanne said honestly, "That girl has mad skills."

"Mad skills?" Albus snorted again.

"Don't judge."

"I am and I will."

"You, Albus Severus, can be a right arse."

"When I fancy to be."

The conversation quickly digressed into a play-by-play rehashing of the game, that lasted until Roxanne was pulled away by Al's little sister, Lily. As she was being dragged away by the small red head Roxanne sent Al an apologetic smile, to which Albus simply nodded, letting her know it was okay. Roxanne really was Albus favorite cousin. Honestly, if it wasn't for Scorpius, he probably would see little of Rose, outside of classes, they just had nothing in common. But Roxanne and he just got on. Despite the difference in house and year they always managed to find time to hang out, whether it was studying or just messing around on pitch. It was nice she kept him sane on days when the responsibility of being Head Boy, Co-Captain, big brother and boyfriend were all too much.

Albus felt a gentle hand on his back and he turned his head. Behind him Addie stood a tired smile on her face, "Can we go?" She asked.

Sliding off his seat, Albus wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Of course. Everything alright?" He asked as they made their way out the door and into the cool September evening.

Addie just sighed and laid her head against Albus' shoulder as they walked, "Just wiped out." She sighed and Albus nodded understanding.

Though Addie was extremely loud and outspoken and most definitely a people person, she had a limit, one that today's activities had certainly surpassed. This was a similarity between the two of them that Albus was thankful for, though Addie's limit was set at a much higher bar than his own.

That night as he laid in bed beside Addie, Albus realized exactly how exhausted he was. The last thing he remembered thinking before his head hit the pillow and he was asleep was that he was mighty glad the next day was a Sunday.

-**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

When Albus awoke the next morning the sun was already high in sky, bright rays peeking through the gap in the green and silver curtains. Beside him Addie was still sound asleep her hair fanned out in a halo of red around her. Slowly, so as not to wake Addie, Albus slid out of the bed and softly padded across the room to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, Albus let the water run hot befor stepping in.

By the time Albus stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and his hair still damp, Addie was sitting up in bed, "Morning." She greeted him, blinking sleepily, as she pulled a hand through her tangled hair.

"Morning sleepyhead." Albus teased, "You wanna go get some breakfast...or I guess lunch." He corrected himself glancing down at his watch.

Addie rubbed a hand over her face and shook her head, "No, I think I'm gonna grab a shower first before I head down."  
"I'll wait."

"No, you go ahead. After the shower I have to go to that meeting in New York for the internship in the law department of their Ministry." She reminded him.

"Oh." Albus said softly.

He had been hoping, in the past two months since she had first told him of the New York internship, Addie would have changed her mind about the whole thing. Not that it wasn't an amazing opportunity or that Albus wasn't happy for her, it was just that...New York was an ocean away and she already had a whole life here. And if she left she would left she would be leaving it all behind. Leaving him behind.

"Hey," Getting out of bed, Addie crossed the room to where Albus stood, "Don't look like that." She told him softly, "It's just a meeting. One meeting. And they're meeting with plenty of other people as well, so they may not think I'm the right one for the internship. And even if they do, there's still all the paperwork and the final application process, not to mention I have to apply for a visa. It may not even happen."

Albus lifted a hand to her face, softly stroking her cheek, "It will." He murmured.

And it would. The people in New York would love Addie, people always loved Addie. And her application would only emphasize how right she was for this job. Stellar grades, two summer long internships in the Magical Law department of the Ministry of Magic, captain of the Hogwarts debate team. There was no way she wasn't going to get this internship. She knew it, Albus knew it, neither of them wanted to admit it though, because if they did they would be admitting what was to follow. Her leaving.

"It may not even happen." Addie repeated again and then took a step back, away from Albus, "Go get some breakfast. I could hear your stomach growling from across the room." She told him in a tone that rang of forced cheeriness. Giving Albus one last smile, Addie slipped into the bathroom.

Albus stood in middle of his room for a second just staring at the spot where Addie stood and wondering how much longer she would be there.

When he reached the Great Hall lunch was already in full swing. Students were bustling about their tables chatting with friends and in general being loud. Albus winced at the din suddenly missing the quiet serenity of his bedroom. The only thing that made him persevere and continue on into the room was the thought of food.

Looking about he realized none of the Slytherin quidditch team was sitting at the table decked in silver and green and since the members of the team were pretty much Al's only friends in his house he decided to head over to Gryffindor table. At first her searched for Roxanne's brownish red hair amongst the Gryffindor's but upon discovering his cousin was not there he settled for crossing to where Rose and Scorpius sat.

Dropping into the seat next to Scorpius, Albus was greeted by a "Goodmorning lazy bones" from his cousin and a "Oi this is the Gryffindor table. Gryffindor's only." From her boyfriend. He waved both of them off, grumbling something about a late night and needing his rest, as he began to laden the golden plate in front of him with heaping servings of whatever was in reach. The chatter between Rose, Scorpius and Willow, the latter of whom he hadn't noticed sitting beside Rose, continued, all of them having eaten enough meals with Albus to know that after he got some food in him he would be much more pleasurable company.

True to his nature once Albus had finished two of the three sandwiches piled onto his plate he looked up at the rest of the group and tuned into the conversation.

"Do you really think McGonagall will go for the fall break idea?" Scorpius asked Willow, "I mean it's sort of late notice." Rose and Willow both rolled their eyes at Scorpius and he frowned, "It is short notice. Al back me up here. Wouldn't a fall break now be kind of short notice?"  
Albus frowned as well, "What fall break?"

"I was going to talk to you about it before the prefect meeting this evening." Willow sighed, glaring at Scorpius, "I had the idea about a week ago and brought it to McGonagall. It would just be a week off right after mid-terms, so say the middle of November. And that isn't late notice because McGonagall agrees this week and we announce it this week it will be two whole months of notice." This last bit was directed pointedly towards Scorpius, who just shrugged his shoulders as if to say _'I never really cared anyways.' _

Albus nodded his head, "That seems like a decent idea. It would be nice to have another break since we really only have the Christmas holidays."

"And easter." Rose put in.

"What?"

"Honestly Albus, don't you remember Maci petitioning for an easter holiday last year when she was head girl?" She told him rolling her eyes again. _One of these days they were going to fall out of her head,_ Albus thought to himself.

"Rosie leave the poor guy alone." Scorpius said, "Something obviously getting to him. I mean look he hasn't even started in on his third sandwich."

Rose's hawk eyes, the ones she had inherited from Aunt Hermione, turned on Albus, "You're

right." She finally said after carefully examining her cousin. Albus found himself wishing Scorpius had just kept his mouth shut, "C'mon out with it little cousin. What's bugging you?" She prodded him and Albus ducked his head looking down at his lap.

"I'm not your little cousin."

"You are a month younger than me so, by definition younger," Rose said distracted for a moment, but only a moment, "So out with it Albus. What's going on?"

On one hand Albus could simply choose not to answer Rose. He could continue eating his lunch and then go back to his dorm where none of them could follow him. However on the other hand he knew there was no way Rose would just let this go. Now that Scorpius (Damn him) had pointed out Albus' mood Rose would continue to harp on him until she finally dragged/beaten it out of him. She really would make a great investigator, if an unethical one. It must be a combination of her Uncle Ron's auror skills and Aunt Hermione kick-ass lawyering. Albus' musing came to an abrupt end when Rose flicked a couple of the peas on her plate at his head.

Wiping his forehead where the peas had hit, even though there was nothing to brush off, Albus glared Rose, "Mature."

"Well I've been sitting here for two minutes waiting for you to answer me." She snapped.

"You could have just I don't know said my name or something."

"I'll make note of that for the future. So what is bothering you?"

Albus let out a long sigh and pressed the tips of his fingers against his forehead, "It's nothing Rosie. Just thinking about a conversation Addie and I had this morning."

"You two had a fight?" Rose's tone was more dramatic than need be.

Albus and Addie fought a lot. Well Addie fought, Albus just kind of listened and apologized when necessary. To other people that didn't make much sense. On the one occasion Albus had tried to explain it to Roanne she had just looked at him in confusion. _'How can it be a fight if only one person is fighting?'_ She had asked and Albus had just shook his head and said simply, _'It's Addie.'_

"We didn't fight." He told her tiredly, "We were just talking about after Hogwarts."

There was silence from Rose, Willow and Scorpius, though Albus wasn't quite sure whether Willow was still listening. Then finally Rose quietly said, "Oh."

He nodded, "Oh is just right."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked after another long pause. It was meant to be a nice gesture, Albus knew, but it came off awkward. They both knew they didn't tell each other stuff like that anymore. Not since that first day of Hogwarts. Now a days Albus talked to Scorpius and Scorpius talked to Rose and if she had any good advice he would pass it along.

Albus gave her tight smile and shook his head, "No I'm good. Thanks though Rosie." Grabbing the last sandwich off his plate he stood, "I think I'm gonna go for a walk. There aren't gonna be a lot of nice days like this left."

Albus was already well out of the Great Hall by the time Scorpius caught up to him. He knew that his friend would follow him, they had been in the same situation numerous amounts of times in the past seven years. Both boys were silent as they stepped out into the bright September sunlight. It wasn't until they reached the lake that Scorpius finally asked, "So Addie's still planning on going to New York?"

Albus closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds and nodded, "Yeah."

"Wow." Was all Scorpius said.  
It was the same thing he had said when Albus told him back in July. The burrow had been bursting with people, the number of which seemed to grow each year. (Thankfully the burrow's size seemed to grow right along at the same rate so though things could be tight, they were rarely uncomfortable.) Albus and Scorpius had been sent out of the kitchen, where they had been in the way, and had ended up sitting by the small pond at the back of the burow's property. Scorpius had sensed, as he usually could, that something was eating away at his best friend. With a little prodding Albus had begun to tell Scorpius what Addie had told him the night before.

It had been late when Addie had come quietly knocking on the door of the room Albus normally shared with James and Fred. Both of them were gone, pulling the graveyard shift at the auror office, so Albus had let her in. Addie had been nervous and upset and when Albus asked her why he had never expected the answer she gave him. She told him about New York and the internship that her father, who was an influential wizard lawyer, had heard about it. And how she was a perfect candidate, exactly what they were looking for. As she told him her nerves began to fade, giving way to barely contained excitement. Addie had always wanted to go to New York. Posters of the city scape plastered her bedroom walls and an empire state building charm decorating her school bag. Albus had known about her love of the city, which she had only visited twice, from the beginning. But, in the three years they had been together, he had never thought she would go there for longer than a vacation and now she was talking about moving there.

It had all been to much for Albus to take in, so he had just sat in and nodded while Addie told him all that she knew so far about the internship. Once she was done she had turned to him and asked, _"So what do you think?"_

And, for some reason he himself didn't understand, Albus had said, "_That sounds great."_

In the two months since then he and Addie had talked about everything much more, but Albus still didn't feel any peace with the thing. How could he when coming to terms with it also meant coming to turns with that fact that Addie might be leaving for a whole other country?

"Does she have the internship for sure yet?" Scorpius asked, finally finding words other than wow. Albus shook his head, "Well then she might not even get it mate. Don't worry about it." But even as he said the words Scorpius sounded doubtful. He too realized that Addie was perfect for this job.

It was the thought that counted though, so Albus nodded his head, "Yeah you're right."

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Thank You So Much For Reading. Please Review And Make Me Feel Like I Am Walking On Clouds Made Of Cupcakes**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys,**_

_** I'm back in black! I know it's been a while but now life has been sorted, well as much as it can be, and I should be able to update more often. I'm hoping to get to Chapter 6 by the end of April. Fingers crossed that happens.**_

_**Love,**_

_**TheWordsIWrite**_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Chapter 3**

He was late. He was really really late. Damnit! Albus sprinted down the corridors of Hogwarts as quickly as he could. How could he have forgotten. He had known about the meeting for weeks. Skidding to a stop in front of one of the doors that lined the hall, Albus swept a hand through his dark hair in a vain attempt to smooth it down. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The classroom, with it's rows and rows of desks, was empty, save for a girl with long brown hair pouring over a piece of parchment. Willow sat with her legs tucked under the chair she was sitting on and her head bent, brow furrowed in concentration. The sunlight from the open windows of the classroom spilled onto her illuminating stray strands of hair making it look almost like a halo.

Albus groaned, "Please tell me I am just really really early and that's why no one's here yet." Willow glanced up from what she was working on, giving him a withering glance that could kill the healthiest of trees, "So I'll take that as a no." He concluded, dropping into the empty seat closest to him and sighing tiredly.

Still Willow remained silent, which Albus took to mean she was mad at him. So he did the natural thing to do when someone was mad at you, "I'm sorry Willow. I really didn't mean to miss the meeting. I had practice this morning and then I remembered a paper that's due in Transfiguration tomorrow that I hadn't done. And I already only have an A in that class, so it kind of took over my thoughts and then when I remembered the meeting it was too late." What had started out as an apology, Albus now realized, sounded more like a bunch of excuses.

Willow snorted, "Only an A." She grumbled and it took him a second to realize that she was mocking him. Before he could say anything about it she started talking again, "Look Albus I realize that you have a lot on your plate. But I have the same amount of things on mine and yet I still remembered the prefect meeting. Which, ironically, we re-scheduled around your plans so that you could be here. So if you can't hack it then tell me now or better yet tell McGonagall so she can find me a competent replacement." Willow's blue eyes were as cold as her tone as she stared at Albus.

James would have made a joke out of it. Scorpius would have mocked Willow. Rose would spouted out some random statistic that applied to the situation. Addie would have snapped right back at her. But Albus wasn't any of those people, he was him, so he just said, "I can hack it and I don't want to fight with you Willow."

What she had said had offended him, but what was the point of fighting fire with fire. It would only make things worse and that was exactly the opposite of what Albus wanted to do. Plus he barely knew Willow. The only real interactions they had ever really had, up until this year, were when they both happened to be hanging around Rose and Scorpius at the same time. So anything he had to say about her would be pure speculation and that wouldn't be fair and Albus was big on being fair. That was who he was. That's what set him aside from his cousins and especially his siblings. James was the carefree, irresponsible one. Lily was wild, passionate one. And Albus was the fair, reasonable one.

Willow however did not seem to share Albus' convictions, "Of course you don't." She said, rolling her eyes and scooping up her parchment and quill. Dumping them into her bag, she got to her feet.

Albus frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, keeping his tone even.

There was a pause as Willow examined Albus with her unnaturally bright eyes. Albus had the uncomfortable feeling he was being x-rayed. Finally she shook her head and headed for the door, "Nothing. Just don't miss the next meeting." With that she stepped out of the classroom, the heavy oak door slamming behind her.

Albus slouched down in his chair, letting out a long sigh. He closed his eyes, running a hand over his face. He knew what Willow had meant. It was something Roxanne had pointed out frequently over the years and even more frequently since Albus and Addie had started dating

_ "It's not that you just don't stand up for yourself. It's like you don't want to."_ She had told him emphasizing the word want, _"I mean the only people I think I've seen you fight with is your family and maybe Scorpius, but he doesn't count."_

Albus had tried to explain to her that it was just easier not to argue with people. It made his life go smoother, especially when it came to Addie. What did fighting even accomplish really? People being mad at each other, awkward silences and even more awkward apologies. _'No thank you'_ Albus thought, shaking his head.

But still it bothered him, what Willow had said. _'Of course you don't.'_ Where did she even get off saying that. She barely knew Albus. They had only had a few real conversations. Sure she had been around for holidays pretty much ever since she and Rose became best friends in their first year. But the fact that she had had time to observe him had nothing to do with her knowing him enough to say something rude like that.

Albus took a deep breath. Willow had been right about one thing. He did have a lot on his plate this year and a lot riding on him being able to successfully follow through on all of it. This year could make or break his future. So why was he letting something a Willow had said get to him this much. He was stressed that was why. Albus decided. He needed a sleep or something.

But still, as Albus walked back toward the Head Dormitories, he couldn't help but let his mind drift back to Willow and the way her bright blue eyes had cut into into him. How had he never noticed how pretty her eyes were?

_'Yeah,'_ He thought,_ 'He definitely needed sleep.'_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Why had she said that to him? _'Of course you don't.'_ Willow barely knew the guy, so where did she get off judging him like that? Sure she had seen how whipped his girlfriend had him first hand, but who was she to judge? She didn't know them. Not really. For all she knew Albus and Addie argued plenty when they were in private. Maybe Albus just didn't want to make a scene when they were in public. Willow could understand that. She was a reasonable person, normally. Not today obviously. Merlin had she been harsh on him.

It had just been so infuriating when Albus come in there all big green eyes, hopeful looks, messy hair, tired sighs and honest apologies. For Merlin's sake the boy was beating himself up for an A in a class! A bloody A! Didn't he knew A meant Acceptable. That it was just one step under an O.

Albus frustrated Willow. It wasn't that he even did everything perfectly, as evidenced by today's slip of the mind, but it was the fact that he tried so hard to do everything perfectly. And then to boot when he didn't he was actually genuinely sorry about it.

Willow stopped in her thoughts and shook her head. Was she really complaining to herself about having someone who tried to be the best Head Boy he could. Merlin the stress of 7th year had already started driving her crazy. This was not a good sign.

Suddenly Willow felt someone slide up behind her, pressing himself against her back and covering her eyes, "Guess who." A familiar voice whispered in her ear and she smiled. This was exactly what she needed to get her mind off all the craziness of her life.

"Oh I don't know. Is it the man of my dreams?" She asked teasingly.

A low chuckle and then the hands were removed from her eyes, "Yes." Willow found herself being spun around.

When she was facing Dylan, "Hey. You're not Oliver Wood." She joked, putting her hand on her hips in mock indignation.

Dylan played along pretending to look hurt. He ducked his head, his curly brown hair falling into his eyes, "I see how it is." He grumbled.,

Laughing Willow reached up to pull him down to her for a long kiss, "Aw c'mon baby you know I love you." She said softly and Dylan smiled widely.

"I know. I just love hearing you say it." She smacked him on the arm, but he just laughed looping an arm around her waist as they started walking down the corridor.

"You know. Your obsession with Oliver Wood is a tad creepy. Since his son does play on

the quidditch team you captain and you two are reasonably good friends." Dylan teased.

"It is not an obsession. I simply admire Oliver's quidditch skills."

"And what those quidditch skills do for his arse, right?"

Willow made a sound of indignation, "Puh-lease. Like you're one to talk. Shall I bring up your crush on Ginny Potter!"

"That was ages ago!"

"You had fresh pictures of her in your room just this summer."  
"Like I said. Ages ago."

The couple continued this playful banter until they made it to the Great Hall. The room was bustling with students grabbing an early dinner before diving into the piles of homework they had been neglecting over the weekend. While Willow loved her fellow classmates she had been looking forward to a quiet dinner after her busy day.

"Want me to grab some food and we can head out to the willow grove?" Dylan asked her, reading her mind. Willow nodded and waited just outside the Great Hall doors as Dylan got their food. When he came back he had a basket, that looked as if it had been made out of transfigured napkins, full to the brim with food. Taking her hand with his free one Dylan and Willow set out for the grove.

The September sun was setting sending a starburst of yellows, oranges and pinks across the sky. A warm wind swirled around them, lifting Willow's hair and brushing across her neck. Involuntarily Willow shivered, closing her eyes for a fraction of a second. When she opened her eyes again she found Dylan staring down at her, a smile turning up the corners of his lips.

"What?" Willow asked, trying not to melt as his honey brown eyes stared into hers.

"You." Was all Dylan said, before bending down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

They continued on to their favorite place on the Hogwarts grounds. A little grove of Weeping Willows. When she stepped beneath them the low hanging branches encased Willow. Like a barrier between the rest of the world and her. Willow loved it.

Plopping down on the grass, Willow leaned against the trunk of one of the many trees and sighed in relief. It was refreshing to be out here in the cool air. Dylan sat beside her and started pulling things out of the napkins turn picnic basket.

"So how was your day?" He asked once they both had started in on their roast beef sandwiches.

Willow crinkled her nose, "Busy. I sort snapped at Albus because he accidentally missed the prefect meeting." Since they had started dating at the end of their third year this was how it had been. Walks on the grounds, teasing barbs, easy conversations. It was nice and steady. Unlike the rest of Willow's life, which was currently swirling with things that needed to be done.

Placing a hand over his heart Dylan pretended to look shocked, "You snap at somebody. Never!"  
"Dylan this is serious." But she chuckled at his antics none the less, "I was awful to him." Quickly Willow summarized what had gone down between her and Albus in the empty classroom.

"Wow Will. That was a little harsh don't you think."

Willow scowled at Dylan, "I know that," She snapped and then immediately regretted it when she saw the slightly hurt look flash across her boyfriend's face, "Ugh. I just feel bad about it, you know?"

He nodded, "Yeah. You know apologizing to him might help." The suggestion made Willow grimace, she was notoriously bad at apologizing to people. It was one of her, probably numerous, faults, "C'mon Will it's not that hard. You just have to say: I'm sorry. It's two words. I am sure you can manage it. Genius that you are."

Willow nodded and then changed the topic. The conversation divulged into an easy flow and Willow let the incident with Albus slip out of her mind for the time being.

A couple hours later Willow and Dylan had finished their picnic dinner and made their way back towards the castle. They stood by the portrait that concealed the entrance to Heads Dormitories, saying their goodnights.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked her gently swinging their interlaced fingers.

"Of course." She told him going up on her toes to kiss him on the lips before he left. Willow waited till she was sure he was out of earshot before telling the portrait the password.

When she stepped into the common room Albus was already there and she heard Dylan's words echoing in her mind. Taking a deep breath and preparing herself Willow walked over to where he sat and dropped onto the couch opposite him.

"Albus," She said to get his attention.

He glanced up from the book he was reading with a look of surprise. It had to have been faked, there was no way he could not have heard her come in, "Willow. What's up?"

Willow had to stop herself from wrinkling her nose. She absolutely hated it when people asked that, because the only acceptable answer seemed to be nothing. But that always sounded so lame.

Tearing herself away from her thoughts Willow steeled herself for the next sentence, "I just wanted to say that I'm-" She took a deep breath, "Sorry for how I acted earlier and what I said it wasn't fair." The words tumbled out of her mouth so fast she couldn't be sure that Albus had understood her. The thought of having to repeat herself made her cringe.

Thank Merlin Albus seemed to have had no problem hearing her, because he gave her that easy smile Willow was accustomed to seeing on his face, "It's no problem Willow. I was late. I probably deserved part of it."

She opened her mouth to argue with him, but arguing with Albus was like arguing like a brick wall. So instead she just nodded her head, "Okay then. I'm just gonna go study." She told him before heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Thanks For Reading And Don't Forget To Review**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi,**_

_**So in this chapter there is a...wait for it...wait for it…A James Sirius Potter appearance. Okay not exactly, but sort of. There will be one soon though. I swear on my fangirl honor. Chapter 5 or 6 I think! There will also be bit of Maci Maya Marie in there to. Which we all know means some JACI action! My friend decided that that would be there ship personally I was in favor of Mames. What do you guys think?**_

_**Love, **_

_**TheWordsIWrite.**_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Chapter 4 **

By the first week of October school was in full swing and everyone, especially the seventh and fifth years, was feeling it. At this point Albus wasn't sure how many of the prefects had come to him or Willow asking about how to deal with school related student breakdowns. _'Hell if I know.'_ Albus had thought. Despite that he still tried to give advice as best he could. Willow was better at it though. She patiently listened to each person no matter how flustered or frustrated they be. Then, once they were done, she would give them advice and, unlike Albus' rambled guidance, what Willow said always sounded well thought out and sensible.

This was one of the many little things Albus had started to notice about Willow in the past couple weeks. There were others. Like her fiery temper or her extreme sassiness or her, what seemed like constant, craving for coffee. (Which, in Albus' opinion, tasted like tar.) He attributed all of this noticing the fact that he and Willow were in such close proximity to one another these days. Between rounds, prefect meetings, classes and the fact that they practically lived together he probably saw Willow more than he saw Scorpius.

Thank goodness Addie was still spending most nights in Albus' room otherwise he might only see her in classes and at practice. This particular night Addie was sitting cross legged in the middle of the soft grey carpeting of Albus' floor. Papers were strewn out all around her, potions notes from the looks of it, and ink pots sat haphazardly, tilting at angles that made Albus worry about spillage. He had offered to help her with whatever project is was, but she had only snapped at him that she "was a big girl and she could do it herself."

Since then Albus had retreated to the comforter of his canopy bed, sitting cross legged just like his girlfriend. In his hand he held a few letters that had been delivered to him in the morning post, that he had not found time to look at until now. Flipping through them he saw that one was from his mother and father and one from James. Albus set aside the one from his parents and opened the one from his brother. James didn't write often, but when he did it was almost always something that would make Albus laugh and after all the stress he had been feeling lately Albus definitely needed a laugh.

He broke the seal and unfolded the parchment. James' familiar slanting scrawl filled the page.

_**Dearest Little Brother,**_

_** First off I hope you understand that I wrote that opener sarcastically and before you go off on some spiel about how it is impossible to actually write something sarcastically: Shut the hell up. So now that we have that out of the way I will get to why I am actually writing a letter to my prat of a little brother and the reason is actually quite fantastic. Great blackmail if mum or grandma were ever to find out if you ask me, oh and also Freddie, Chase and Dom. What is the fantastic reason and great blackmail you ask? Well my dear little Albie I happen to know that a certain girl (read: girlfriend) of yours is and has been sleeping in your room for that past, oh, month or so. Lily told us, well me and I decided to share the good news. Abusing those Head Boy privileges already are you Mr. Golden Boy, hmmm? Well I must say I am very very proud of you, however I am not so sure that mother of ours would feel the same way if she ever found out. So I am basically writing you this letter to tell you that FINALLY, after years of waiting, I have something better on you than that E you got on your Transfiguration mid-term fourth year. **_

_**From Your Extremefully Gleeful Brother, **_

_**James**_

_**P.S Maci says to ask you to tell Addie hello. Tell her I say hi to I guess.**_

_**P.S.S Maci also wants me to ask if you two want to meet us at Victoire's for lunch your next Hogsmede weekend.**_

Albus was torn between chuckling at his brother's strangeness and being terrified that now there was a high probability of his grandmother and mum finding out that Addie was sleeping in his room.

"Addie." Albus said. His girlfriend looked up, pushing one of her long fingered hands through her messy hair.

"What?" Obviously it was a question, but as the word came off Addie's lips it sounded more like a sigh. _'Man she must be tired,'_ Albus thought.

"James and Maci say hi and they want to get together at the Hogsmede weekend next week. Does that work for you?"  
Addie scowled, "Couldn't you have waited to ask me that later, once I was done with this." She gestured, with the hand that was not in her hair, to the papers on the floor in front of her.

"I wanted to write James back now. So I don't forget."

Her cheeks puffed out and Albus knew she was frustrated. It was always like this at the beginning of the school year. Addie was stressed out up until she got the swing of things. And then mid-terms would come and she would stress out again. After that there were a few months off before finals came and the process would start all over again. After the past three years Albus had just learned to go with the flow.

"So?" He prompted her to answer.

"Yeah. Fine. Sounds good." Addie said shortly and then went back to her potions work with one last huff.

Albus gave her bowed head a wan smile as he grabbed a quill and piece of parchment from his nearby school bag. Pausing over the blank page Albus pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. It had been a habit of his since he was seven. Albus could still hear his mum's words echoing in his head, 'If you keep that up Al you're gonna put a dent right in your bottom lip.' He had ignored the advice and, as with most things, his mother turned out to be right. After years of abuse Albus had a dent in his lower lip the exact size and shape of his two front top teeth.

Coming back to the matter at hand Albus began to scrawl out a response to James.

**Dear Older Brother Who Is Clearly Grasping At Straws,**

** The above greeting is probably to metaphorical for you to grasp. But I'm sure Maci will explain it to you if you ask. As to the "blackmail" you have obtained on me I have nine words for you: **_**Maci. Head Girl. Her Dorm Room. All Seventh Year. **_**Ring any bells Jamsie? Always remember that for every piece of blackmail you have on me, I will have ten more on you. That's the benefit of being the good child. Oh and Hogsmede is a yes. How about 12:00 at Victoire's Cafe. It'll be quieter there then at the Three Broomsticks.**

**From Your Always Victorious Brother,**

**Albus**

Albus finished with his letter and carefully folded and sealed it, "I'm gonna run this up to the owlery," He told Addie who just waved at him as if to say _'Do what you want.' _Choosing not to take offense to this Albus slipped out of his room, down the stairs and through the portrait hole. It was after curfew but that was one of the perks of being Head Boy, if he was caught he could simply say he was doing rounds. When he had told Roxanne this she had acted shocked. _'You? Breaking a rule and then using your power to lie about it! Albus I am ashamed of you.'_ They had both laughed over that. It wasn't like Albus was perfect or even a real rule follower. He didn't make as much trouble as James had in his time at Hogwarts, but he made his fair share of it. The difference between him and his brother was Albus never got caught. Roxanne knew this better than anyone else because, usually, she was Albus' accomplice.

When Albus got back to his room, a half an hour later, Addie was still on the floor. He saw the slouch of her shoulders and the deep creases in her brow and knew it was time for an intervention. Crossing to where she sat, Albus was careful not to knock any of the ink pots over. Without saying anything he bent down and scooped Addie up effortlessly in his arms.

"Hey!" She protested,squirming a little in Albus' arms, but he held on tight, "Albus I need to finish that. It's due on Monday."

Albus walked over to his bed and sat down, still cradling Addie, "It's Thursday Adds. You need sleep. It's 12am and you have classes in the morning and practice. The project will still be there in the morning." He said soothingly.

For a minute Addie looked like she was going to fight him on it but after a couple seconds passed the fight leaked out of her, "Okay." Closing her eyes and running a hand over her face, she nodded. "You're right Albus. Like always." Addie flashed Albus a wry smile before curling into his chest.

Pushing himself backwards, Albus arranged them in the bed without letting go of Addie. Neither of them had hanged out of their clothes from the day, but Albus didn't want to risk getting Addie up and moving again.

Just as he was on the brink of sleep Addie went stiff as a board in his arms, "Albus tomorrow is the day Professor. Ruby picks the partners for the semester Muggle Studies project. I haven't even thought about that project. I need to..."  
Albus pulled her back down to him, gently stroking her hair, "Shh. It'll be there in the morning Addie." He soothed her and eventually she relaxed into him again.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

The next morning, as Albus sat in the front of the Muggle Studies classroom, he was debating whether his decision to halt Addie's desire for a late night study session was a smart one. He had barely glanced over his textbook for this year, let alone his syllabus. He had assumed, very stupidly now it seemed, that it would be an easy O like it was every other year.

"We have to do what?" Albus heard Scorpius ask from the back of the classroom, voicing exactly what Albus had been thinking.

Professor. Ruby, who was young compared to most of the teachers at Hogwarts, hopped up onto her desk before answering Scorpius' question, "As I just explained Mr. Malfoy, for the seventh years semester project I will be pairing you up into teams of two. Each team will be assigned a muggle play or book. You will have the remainder of the semester for you and your partner to summarize this play into a fifteen minute version of it's original self and then perform it in front of the class."

The class still looked at their teacher as if she was insane, but no one spoke up. Despite her youth Prof. Roby had shown that if complaints were issued she would not hesitate to heavy the work load. A smile spread across the woman's face and she clapped her hands together, "Okay. Now that's settled I guess I can tell you your partners. And then, I think, early dismissal. Merlin knows you seventh years have a lot on your plates."

_'Yeah and you just added a hell of a lot more,'_ Albus thought, but obviously, he didn't say it. Instead he listened attentively till he heard his name, praying he got assigned to Rose or Addie or even Scorpius, even though Scorpius work ethic was about as good as centaur dung. As he watched each of his choices being paired up Albus grew less and less hopeful of his prospective partner being someone he actually knew or liked. Finally, the second to last pair to be called, he heard his name, "Albus Potter and Willow Anderson,"

It wasn't terrible, but Albus couldn't help but frown. Were teachers even allowed to pair the Head Boy and Head Girl together? Prof. Ruby seemed to think they were because she didn't hesitate, just said the last pair of names, "Arlene Doyle and Bradley Jetson."

Now that the pairings were done the Prof. slid off her desk, "Okay you lot. I'll owl you your assigned plays in the morning. Clear out. And I hope you use this extra time to work on homework."

Albus stood with the rest of the class and swung his bag over his shoulder. He turned, ready to go over to Scorpius, Rose and Addie, but before he could he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw prof. Ruby behind him, "Albus could you please stay behind for a minute?" His teacher asked, "You too Willow."

Willow, who had already been halfway out the door, Dylan's arm slung around her shoulders, stopped. She said goodbye to Dylan with a quick kiss and then headed back towards Albus and the Professor.

"I know you two are rather confused as to why I paired you together." Prof. Ruby said once everyone else had left the classroom. Albus and Willow both started to protest, but their teacher held up her hand to stop them, "I could see it on your faces. So yes number on it is allowed to pair the Head Boy and Girl together on projects and two I paired you guys together because of the positions you have this year. Both of you have very busy schedules and I figured that it would probably be easier to get things done with someone you already have to spend a great deal of time with."

That made sense now that Albus thought about it and he found himself feeling grateful towards Prof. Ruby. None of their other teachers seemed to notice the strain Albus and Addie were under and a little reprieve was still a reprieve, "Thank you Prof. Ruby." Willow said and Albus nodded in agreement.

Their teacher gave them a kind smile, "No problem. I think you two will do well together on this project. Don't let me down."

"We won't." Albus assured her.

"Good. Now go. Catch up with your friends." She told them making shooing motions with her hands.

Albus and Willow both turned and headed out the door. They both found their friends waiting for them in the corridor, "What did Prof. Ruby want?" Addie asked him when Albus came up beside her, sliding an arm around her wait.

"Just to explain some stuff. It's not a big deal." He told her. They said their goodbyes to the rest of the group and headed off down the corridor towards the grounds. They both had a free period next class and Albus was hoping he could convince Addie just to relax by the lake with him for a little while.

"So," He began, grinning down at her, "How do you feel about having Scorpius as your partner?"

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Thank You So Much For Reading. Please Review And Make Me Forget About All The SAT Studying I Have To Do**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys,_

_Look at me updating three times in a week! I have had a bunch of free time as of late so I might be able to get Chapter 6 out before Saturday but no promises, because I have a college tour to go on. Also I had a question for you guys, my wonderful readers, did you like Willow's P.O.V in the third chapter? Maybe something I should do again? Also tell me what you think of the characters and their relationships in general. I absolutely LOVE when I get reviews. Doesn't everyone?_

_BTW This chapter is dedicated to Hazel Bludger and her fabulous story _**I Just Can't Help Myself**_. You guys should all go check it out (after you're done here of course) and read, review and that whole spiel. _

_Love,_

_TheWordsIWrite_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Chapter 5**

The day before Albus and Addie were supposed to meet James and Maci dawned bright and sunny. From the moment he woke up Albus wished it was him who would be playing on the quidditch pitch that afternoon. Unfortunately that was not meant to be. No the gift of this glorious Saturday belonged to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams. Still if he couldn't play at least he could watch, but, as it turned out, that was not meant to be either.

Willow had greeted Albus in their common room that morning while he was on his way down to breakfast, "Look I know you were probably planning on going to watch the match today, but I was hoping we could work on our Muggle Studies project instead?" She had looked so hopeful and stressed out that Albus had found himself agreeing.

Now, sitting here in the head common room on one of the beaten up old sofas, Albus could hear the cheers coming off the pitch and he wished he had just asked Willow if they could work on the project later. He didn't understand how she could just sit there, legs tucked under her and head bent over her book, while the excitement going on outside floated in through the open window.

'_It's like she's some sort of robot'_ Albus thought, looking at the top of Willow's light brown hair, bent over the book they had been assigned. When Albus had received the owl telling him what book he and Willow would be revising he had been relieved to find it was Pride and Prejudice. He had already read that book the previous summer and while it wasn't exactly his style, he remembered enough of it not to have to read it again.

Addie had not had the same blessing, "What the hell even is The Fault In Our Stars?" She had snapped upon scanning her assignment. Albus had refrained from explaining to Addie the basic premise of the book, somehow discerning that was not exactly what she had had in mind when she asked the question. Instead he had told her that he had borrowed it from Chase that summer and could owl him and ask to use it again. This had been the right move because the annoyance had melted off Addie's faced, replaced with a lot of gratitude and the apparent desire to kiss her boyfriend. This one of Addie's desire was definitely one of the more popular with Albus.

"Done." Willow announced, closing her book with an audible thunk. Albus winced at her treatment of a book, but she didn't seem to notice, "Sorry, I thought I could finish it last night, but Dylan needed help with some arithmancy homework."

"Understandable. Arithmancy is a pain in the ass." Albus said waving off her apology.

"Are you taking it?" Willow questioned.

"No. Because, as previously stated, it is a pain in the ass. And I, personally, like to avoid things that are a pain in my ass."

This elicited a laugh from his partner, "Then why do you go out-" Willow cut herself off and shook her head. Continuing on as if nothing had happened, "We should work on the project. Do you have any ideas?"

Albus gave her a questioning look, but didn't push, "Yeah I do. Okay, so I think we should take the whole thing and divide it into three parts. Then we can make those three parts into five minute scenes. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

Sighing in relief, Albus glanced somewhat bashfully at Willow, "Really? Cause Addie thought thought that three parts wasn't enough."

"But a book has a beginning, middle and end. Sow how could three parts not be enough?" Willow said with a roll of her eyes.

"Exactly! Not that Addie's wrong. Some books can't be divided up into three parts."

"Whipped." Willow muttered underneath her breath.

"What?" He asked, not hearing her clearly.

"I said Wickham. Do you think we should have him in this shortened version?"

Albus arched his eyebrow at her, "Of course. I mean he's not one of the central characters, but he is sort of important."

Biting her lip, Willow nodded, "Yeah you're right. What was I thinking?"

"It's okay. With a project like this, that counts for like, what, one third of our grade, every possible angle should be examined. Now what ideas do you have rattling around in that big head of yours?" He teased.

Willow pursed her lips, looking rather indignant, "Oi, I don't have a big head!"

Albus laughed, "It has to be pretty big to hold that above average brain of yours. I mean you're the only person in our year that has higher marks than mine."

"In no wa does that correspond, even remotely, to the size of my head. And that sort of logic is exactly why I have better marks than you."

Albus snorted, "Sure."

Willow opened her mouth, but Albus held up a hand, "You can check your sass at the portrait hole Anderson. We need to focus on this project."

Willow narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Albus, but bit back the smart remark that must have been itching to come out of her mouth, "Well then _Potter _I think we should do a lot of the story in narrative, to save time and then we can pick-"

"The most crucial and entertaining scenes to actually act out." He finished for her, making a note on his parchment, "Like the two scenes where Darcy proposes. Especially the second time."

When Willow remained silent Albus glanced up from his parchment, "What?" He asked upon seeing his partner's face. Willow was looking at him with brows knit and eyes lit with confusion and something else Albus couldn't quite place, "That is what you were thinking. Because if not then we can totally do-"

"No." Willow cut him off, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Excellent. Then we have the dynamics settled and we can move on to the hard part."

"Yeah," She agreed, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Albus gave her a lopsided grin, "Careful. If you keep that up you'll put a dent in your lip."

This snapped Willow out of whatever she had been thinking about and she rolled her eyes at the dark haired boy, "Okay _Mom_. Let's get to work. Everyone will be back soon."

Willow was right. An hour later there was a loud knock at the portrait hole. Albus, who had some how migrated to the carpeted floor of the common room, looked up, "I guess they're back." He announced, scratching his stubbly jaw line with his right hand and leaving a smudge of ink in it's path.

Willow called out the password, whilst laughing at the mess Albus had made of himself, The portrait hole swung open right as Albus asked, "What? What's so funny?"

The brunette opened her mouth answer, but the irritated voice of Albus' cousin Rose interrupted before she could say anything, "Well I'm glad to see you two are all dry and warm in here."

Rose, Scorpius, Addie and Dylan all trudged into the common room, each of them drenched, "Oi, you're dripping all over the carpet!" Willow chastised, which earned her scowls from all accused parties, "Well you are." She grumbled.

"How did you guys get this soaked. Did you fall in the lake or something?" Albus snickered.

"It's raining outside you twat." Scorpius snapped.

Albus gave the blonde a confused look, "What no it's-" But as he glanced out the window Albus realized that it was indeed raining or a more accurate word would probably be torrential down pouring, "Oh."

"Oh is right you nimbus." Scorpius grumbled, his tone mimicking Willow's from seconds before.

"I got this." Willow announced, taking her wand out of her back pocket. Waving it in the general direction of her drenched friends, Willow muttered a spell under her breath. A second later the group was dry.

"Thanks Will." Rose sighed, dropping down onto the nearest couch. Scorpius followed suit, pulling Rose onto his lap. Albus made a gagging sound, but the couple ignored him.

"No problem Rosie." Willow waved her off. Now that Dylan was dry she walked over to him and leaned into his embrace, "I'm sorry I missed your game. It's just this project…" She trailed off with a tired sigh.

Dylan stroked his girlfriend's hair, an easy smile on his face, "It's no problem Willow." He assured her, "I-"

"Albus." Addie tugged on Albus' sleeve, a slightly annoyed look on her face. Turning away from Willow and Dylan, Albus looked down at Addie,

"Yeah, sorry." He told her, an apologetic smile flashing across his handsome features.

Addie rolled her eyes, "Honestly sometimes you are just so spacy."

Reaching out, Albus pulled Addie towards him by the waist, "I know I can be. Sorry. So how was the game?"

This seemed to placate her, because Addie smiled, "Good. I don't think either team will be that much competition for us this year though."

"That's good." Albus noted, though he couldn't help but wonder if Addie was making a judgement to quickly. After all it was only the first game either team had played this season. There was still plenty of time for improvement.

"It is." She agreed.

"You wanna go get some dinner?"

"Definitely, but let's stop in your room first, yeah? I want to change and you need to get that ink off your face."

"What?"

Addie reached up and gently brushed her fingertips over Albus' jawline, "You have ink. Here." She murmured gently resting her hand there. Albus closed his eyes for a second, before taking her hand and beginning up the stairs.

"Oh little Albie's gonna get some action." Albus heard Scorpius call mockingly after them.

"Shut up you prat." Albus shouted back. He heard their chuckles echoing up the stairs and rolled his eyes.

"Just for the record,"Addie began, turning to him, "You aren't getting any action."

Albus grinned ruefully at her, "You sure about that?" He asked, reaching out to grab her by the waist. Addie shrieked gleefully and darted out of his grasp. As he chased Addie through the second level of the dormitories Albus was reminded of how much he loved her. Sure she could be irritating and stubborn sometimes, but despite all that she made him happy. Right?

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Willow had fun with Albus. More fun than she would have going to the game. Quidditch didn't really interest her unless she was the one playing it. Maybe that made her selfish, but she didn't particularly care. Working with Albus had been a more productive choice as well. So though she had apologized to Dylan for missing his game, she wasn't really all that sorry. It was a white lie. She told a lot of those these days. Telling Rose she had to study, when in reality she was going to go curl up in her dormitory to sleep. Or telling Dylan she was going to study with Rose, when she was really tucked into the corner of one her dormitories couches reading. Willow knew that one of these days these lies would catch up to her, but sometimes she just needed time alone. She had really needed that today, but strangely, being with Albus had felt almost the exact same. It wasn't easy, but it was fun and smooth.

She found herself glad that Prof. Ruby had paired them together. It would have sucked to be stuck with someone else. Like Scorpius or even Rose. Scorpius' work ethic made Willow shudder and Rose was to OCD for her own good when it came to school work. No Albus was just fine. He would actually be completely awesome to be around, if Addie didn't have him so whipped.

Subconsciously Willow grimaced at the thought of redhead. Speaking of redheads Rose, was sitting across from her in Gryffindor common room, giving Willow a very confused, "What? Is cutting my hair short is that bad of idea?" She asked,

Willow shook her head, "Sorry. I got lost in thought is all. And I think if you want to cut your hair short you should go for it."

"I know, but Scorpius...he keeps saying he likes it long." Rose said, wavering on the edge of decision.

"Girl it's you hair. Do what you want with it."

"Okay. If you're sure it won't look horrible."

Willow pushed herself off the sofa whilst rolling her eyes at her best friend, "When have I ever steered you wrong."

"You set me up with Scorpius in 5th year." Rose pointed out, "Statistically he has been a very bad influence on me."

"No worse than you're cousins."

"Touche."

Willow laughed, "Okay, well I'm off, curfew does still apply to me, despite the Head Girl status."

"What's the point of having power if you can't abuse it?" Boomed Scorpius, coming up behind Willow and tugging on a piece of her hair that had fallen out of her messy bun.

"Ouch. Stop that you prat." Willow snapped, swatting at him.

"Watch out Scorp. She bites." Rose teased,

"Oi! When are you going to let that go? It was one time in first year and I was under the influence of some very questionable potion fumes emanating from Jackson's cauldron."

Rose just smiled widely, with that Weasley glint of mischief in her brown eyes. Sticking her tongue out at her two friends, Willow turned on her heel and headed out of Gryffindor common room.

When she reached the head dormitories she stepped through the portrait hole. She crossed the room towards the stairs leading up to her dormitory. As she passed the sofas she noticed Albus and Addie curled onto one of the sofas. There were textbooks open around them, which at one point they must have been using, but now Addie looked to be asleep on Albus' chest. Her hair was spread out across his black tee shirt clad chest and it looked like a halo. 'How ironic' Willow thought bitterly.

"Heading up to bed Willow?" Albus asked making Willow jump. She hadn't realized he was still awake, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Not it's fine." Willow said with a soft smile, "And yeah. Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow and all."

"Yeah," Albus nodded, running hand through his deliciously messy hair. _'Woah deliciously,'_ Willow thought, _'Where did that come from?'_, "You doing anything fun?" He asked.

"Just the usual. Maybe some early Christmas shopping. What about you?" The question came out half out of politeness and half out curiosity.

"My brother and his girlfriend are coming and meeting me and Adds at the cafe."

"Oh fun. Well," Willow said hesitantly, gesturing towards the stairs.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you in the morning." He said, giving her the same lopsided smile he had earlier that day when he had chastised her about biting her lip.

"Umm do you want any help with her?" She nodded towards the sleeping Addie, hating that she had offered even as the words came off her lips.

Albus shook his head, "Nah I'm good. This is not the first time this has happened." He was looking down at Addie with a tender look that, for some reason, made Willow's insides turn.

"Okay then. Night."

"Night Willow." His voice was soft and when he said it she was already half way up the stairs to her room, but Willow still heard him. A small smile started to play across her lips before she could stop it. Shaking off the feelings, the thoughts and the smile Willow decided to chalk it all up to exhaustion and hormones and go to bed.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Thank You So Much For Reading. Please Review And Put A Cheshire Cat Smile On My Face**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Guys, _

_SOO I have been dabbling around reading fanfiction in my spare time (a.k.a time I really should be studying) and I came across this one story: **The Tangles Web We Weave** by Konwin and I LOVED IT. I really encourage you guys to go check out and be as wowed as I was._

_James and Maci time! Gosh I didn't realize how much I missed them until I started writing them again. What do you guys think about me writing a one-shot about them sometime soon? If I get at least 10 reviews I'll do it for sure, no if, ands or buts. So pleeeeeeaaaasssseee review. It makes me soooo happy!_

_Love,_

_TheWordsIWrite_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Chapter 6**

_Girls take forever to get ready._ This was the conclusion Albus came to the morning he and Addie were supposed to meet James and Mace. _'If we ever even get out of the castle' _Albus thought, resisting the urge to get off his bed and bang on the bathroom door until Addie opened it and he could drag her out. She had been hauled up in there for forty five minutes already anyhow. How much time did a girl need?

Finally, fifteen minutes later, Addie emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was curled and she had on makeup, hell if Albus knew what sort, but it didn't look like anything that took an hour to do, "You look nice," Albus complimented her, "Those sixty minutes were definitely worth it."

"Passive aggressive much?" She teased, "And we aren't even going to be late so stop your whining."

Albus rolled his eyes behind Addie's back, "I'm not whining."

"In your head you are."

_'She knew him to well,' _Albus thought with a wry smile, "C'mon, let's go. Rose and Scorp are probably waiting for us by now."

The walk to Hogsmede was easy and familiar, full of mundane chatter and aimless bickering between Addie and Scorpius about their Muggle Studies project. From the little bit Albus paid attention it seemed like the project was not going well. On his part Albus just tried to enjoy the walk. It was probably one of the last warm days left in the year and he wanted to take all of it in. The sun, the time with his friends, everything, because come the end of June it all would be changing.

"Scorpius that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard!" Addie shouted at Scorpius, dragging Albus away from his thoughts.

"But if we take out Augustus then it makes the whole entire story that much easier to retell!" Scorpius shouted back.

Addie blew out an angry breath, "Without Augustus there is no story you nitwit!"

"So Scorp what do you and Rose have planned for today?" Albus asked, quickly jumping in and diffusing the tension between the two.

Scorpius continued to glare at Addie, whilst he told Albus, "I have no idea. Rose made the plans."

Rose always made the plans. If you were doing something with Rose that was just how it was. Albus knew that. He had known that, practically, from the moment he was born. Scorpius also knew that Albus knew that, which probably meant he realized that the only reason Albus had asked was to stop the bickering. Thankfully Addie didn't realize that because then she might just have snapped at Albus to.

"We're going to the new bookstore and then we're going to meet up with some of the Gryffindor team for lunch at the Three Broomsticks and then Scorpius needs to get his mother a birthday present." Rose directed this last bit towards her boyfriend with an appraising eyebrow raised. Albus took this to mean that Scorpius had forgotten his mother's birthday was soon and then when he remembered had no idea what to get her so had then talked Rose into helping him pick it out. (read:picking it out for him)

"Who from the Gryffindor team?" Albus asked, feigning disinterest.

Rose gave Albus a questioning look, but answered anyways, "Roxanne is sick, so her and Jackson aren't gonna be there but I think Jeffrey, Lily and the Keller twins."

At the mention of the twins Albus' eyes narrowed. "But the Keller twins are on the Slytherin team!"

His cousin and girlfriend shared a look that obviously read _'Here we go again.' _Albus had no idea why they did this because he had every right to be a tad annoyed at the names of the two boys who constantly hung around his little sister. Seriously, the three of them were as thick as thieves. Albus could practically count the times on one hand the times he had seen Lily without one of them since she first began Hogwarts. Excluding of course purely Gryffindor related events. And he, as the only older brother who was still currently at Hogwarts, was allowed to be displeased if they were near her. They were teenage boys for Merlin's sake. Albus knew went on in teenage boys' minds when they were around people of the female variety and he did not want any of that directed towards his little sister.

However, before he could suggest that he, Addie, James and Maci join the group at the Three Broomsticks, Victoire's Cafe came in to view. Sensing what was on Albus' mind, Addie tugged on his hand which was held in hers, "C'mon Al, we're gonna be late to meet Maci and James."

Albus looked to Scorpius, "I'll keep an eye on them mate. Don't worry." The blonde boy told him with a wave of a hand, "Now go. I know how much you despise being late."

"Thanks," Albus told him and then let Addie pull him towards the cafe.

"Tell James and Mace we say hi." He heard Rose call after them and he lifted a hand to let her know that he had heard her.

The bell above the door chimed as Albus and Willow entered the cafe. They ignored the, please wait to be seated, sign and headed off to the booth where they could see the top of James and Maci's head.

As they approached Addie asked Albus, "Is that what we look like from behind do you think?"

Albus chuckled. This had been a long standing joke amongst the family ever since his Uncle Ron had confused Albus and Addie for James and Maci at Christmas one year. When he had discovered his mistake, after teased by the rest of the family, Uncle Ron had grumbled, "Well can I help it they all look bloody the same from behind." Aunt Hermione had whacked Uncle Ron on the back of the head and told him "Be polite Ronald."

"Hey guys." Albus called once he and Addie were close enough to James and Maci to be heard. The two slid out of the booth to greet them.

"Mace." Addie squealed, at the same time Maci shrieked, "Adds!" The two girls embraced tightly while Albus and James just shook their heads over their girlfriends' over dramatics.

"Nice to see you Albie." James told Albus clapping on the back.

"Same here Jamsie." Albus shot right back.

Maci and Addie rolled their eyes, "Always the same thing." Maci said in an exasperated tone, but she was smiling when she hugged Albus.

The foursome sat down, just as a waiter came up to take their order. Once they had all placed their orders Albus turned to James, "Where's Victoire. She didn't jump on us the minute we came through the door?"

"The baby." Maci answered before James had the chance, "Avery has apparently been keeping Vic and Teddy up all night. So she's taken a couple days off."

Albus nodded and was about to say something but Addie jumped in before he got the chance, "Maci what's on your left hand?" She asked, at a high pitch Albus knew most girls could reach, but up until now thought Addie forgoed doing so.

Maci's face split into a wide grin and when Albus turned to his brother for some explanation James was wearing the same stupid smile, "What guys? What is it?" He asked his curiosity now peaked to.

Reaching out Maci put her hand on the table between the two couples. On her ring finger glinted a diamond. A diamond attached to a ring, "Ohmygosh!" Addie gasped, her hands clapped over her mouth, "It's beautiful."

"Wait so are you two...are you guys engaged?"Albus asked incredulously, his jaw hanging a gape.

"Yeah." Maci said, her face practically glowing.

"That's so great!" Addie told them, beaming almost as wide as Maci.

Albus could almost not believe it. His older brother was getting married. I mean sure Teddy had gotten married and Teddy was practically his older brother. But still, Teddy was mature and semi-adult like peson. James was...James. But when he looked at his brother, sitting in the booth, his arm tightly wrapped around Maci, Albus knew that they would do just fine. Maci would keep James grounded.

"Congrats big brother." He told them, "Have you told mum and dad yet?" This was the second most important question Albus loved his mother, but he and James both knew if she didn't like this particular decision, it could be...interesting. Albus was sure their mother would love it though,. Ginny had always considered Maci part of the family any how. Still he couldn't resist teasing James.

Sure enough James grimaced, "No. Only Dom and Chase know. And you aren't going to tell anyone else." He added quickly, "We'll tell 'em when we're ready."

"Okay, okay enough of this," Addie said, "I want to know how it happen.

Albus knew it would be a good story, because the minute the question left Addie's lips James' face flushed a bright red and Maci grinned wickedly., "I proposed to him." Maci told them gleefully and her boyfriend, no fiance, Albus corrected himself, made a sound of discontent.

"That's not true." James grumbled, "I tried to propose. Like six times actually, but everything always went wrong. So finally-"

"Finally," Maci cut in, "I figured out what he was trying, keyword trying, to do and just did it myself." The teasing, but caring look that was on her face made Addie melt and Albus worried. He really hoped the look on his girlfriend's face was not an indication that she was expecting a ring sometime soon. Albus loved Addie, sure, but they weren't gonna get married, at least not till a long long time down the road.

While Albus had been worrying Maci and Addie had started talking wedding. Something neither James and Albus were all to interested in, even though it was James' wedding, "What's wrong little brother? You look troubled." Albus couldn't quite tell if James was being mocking or not. It was hard to tell with him sometimes.

"Lily. She's at the Three Broomsticks with the Keller twins." Deciding telling the truth would not be wise with Addie sitting right next to him, Albus went to the best alibi he had on hand.

Sure enough James' face clouded over, "She's with the Stalked Twins?" He asked.

"Along with Jeffrey, Scorp and Rose." Addie said glaring at the two boys, "Honestly leave the poor girl alone."

Maci nodded, "Addie's right guys. I know Lil's your little sister and she's like a sister to me, but it's not like she's dating either one of them. And even she was it's not like you two would be able to do anything about it."

James looked as if there were a few things he could do about it and was probably about to name a few, but then the food came, distracting them all. The conversation diverged into something more pleasant and that particular crisis was diverted, for the time being.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-.

By the time Albus and Addie finished lunch with James and Maci it was three o'clock and they still had a couple shops to visit. It took another couple hours to finish all the two of them needed to do and when they finally reached the head dormitories both Albus and Addie were tired.

Addie had had a late night the night before. After she had woken up on the couch she hadn't been able to go back to sleep and eventually Albus had just gone to bed without her, so she was more exhausted than he was. This should have been his first indication to avoid confrontation with Addie, because when she was tired she could go from fine to irritated quicker than Albus could keep up with. But like an idiot he poked the dragon.

When they walked into Albus' room Addie stopped. Peering over the top of her head Albus tried to see what had made her stop. The only thing out of place he noted was the clothes and books he had left on the floor that morning while looking for his khakis. Sighing he gently pushed on Addie's shoulder, "Adds let me through."  
Addie stepped aside, but she had a pinched look on her face. Walking pass the mess Albus dropped the bags they had accumulated from their shopping on the bed and fell beside them. "Aren't you going to clean up?" Addie asked him.

When Albus looked up and over at her, he saw she was still standing beside the door, "Yeah eventually." He knew Addie was a bit of neat freak, but it was his room and he didn't feel like cleaning it up now.

"Albus wouldn't make more sense to do it now." She said. He could hear the annoyance in her voice, but he was pretty tired and he just wanted to relax before they had to go to dinner.

"Addie I am really not in the mood for drama right now. Let it go,"

He head Addie huff and start across the room, but she must have tripped on something because next thing he knew he heard a thunk. Sitting Albus saw Addie on the floor, behind her was a book, which was what she must have tripped over, "Merlin Albus why can't you just clean up the damn mess. I don't like it when our room is messy like this."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Get over it Addie. It's just a little messy okay?"

"Albus don't roll your eyes at me. I am just asking you to keep a space clean. It;s not that hard. I do it. A million other people do it so why are you insisting leaving the room a mess?"

This was frustrating. It wasn't even Addie's room. It was Albus' room .Addie wasn't Head Girl ,she had no claim over the room. Albus was just letting her stay there, because he wanted to. At this moment, however, he didn't particularly want her there.

"Say something Albus," Addie snapped at him, her hands balled into tiny fists at her side and her eyes blazing.

Albus ran a hand over his face, closing his eyes, "What do you want me to say Addie? I'm sorry?" He asked, keeping his tone even and calm. Even though he was starting to get frustrated. Not even because of the stupid mess he had left in, what was actually HIS room. B because everything he said seemed only to succeeded in making Addie more angry. He was being honest. He really didn't know what she expected him to say. It was ridiculous. This whole entire fight was ridiculous.

"Not if you don't mean it Albus and you say it so bloody often I'm beginning to wonder if you do." She yanked an hand through her hair puffing out her cheeks as if trying to maintain her cool, "Merlin can't you just argue with me like a normal person!"

Albus rolled eyes. What did that even mean. Fight with her like a normal person? He was just done with this whole entire disagreement. Why was Addie being such a child? They were seventeen for Merlin's sake. There was no reason for them to be arguing over a simple mess on the floor.

"This is what I mean Albus. When we fight all you do is get quiet or apologize or be reasonable! Can you just stop being perfect for one second and get angry. I am so freaking sick of seeming like the unreasonable on in this relationship all the time!" Addie was shouting again and Albus couldn't help but think she was the unreasonable one in the relationship.

It wasn't that he never got angry. He just hid it well. But fine if Addie wanted him to be mad on the outside he would be. Maybe then she would realize that arguing about stupid stuff like this was pointless.

"Fine then." Albus said his voice hard and the frustration he had been feeling seeping into his expression, "If you don't like the way I keep my room you can get out of it."

Addie looked taken aback for a second. Surprised that Albus had risen to her baiting, "What did you just say?" The surprise seemed to dissipate replaced by offense from Albus' comment.

"I said that this is my room. Not our room and if you don't like the way I keep it you can get the hell out of it." Albus winced at that last bit. He hadn't meant to curse at her. It just came out. This was why he didn't argue with people.

On the brink of looking furious and also a little close to tears Addie glared up at Albus, "Fine!" She practically shouted, storming out of his bedroom and slamming the door behind behind her.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Thank You So Much For Reading. Please Review And Bring Your Own Little Ray Of Sun Shine To My Day**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm not seeing a lot of votes on the James And Maci One-Shot poll. Seriously go check it out and vote! So this is a short, but I think important, chapter. Happy reading.**

**Love,**

**TheWordsIWrite **

**Chapter 7**

"One week!" Scorpius exclaimed, slamming his books down on the library table where Albus sat.

Albus knew exactly what Scorpius had intended to talk to him about the minute the Gryffindor had asked him to meet him in the library, a place, that on principle, Scorpius avoided like the plague. That, however, didn't mean Albus was going to make it easy on the guy to drag what he wanted to know out of him. Or rather, what Albus' nosy ass relatives, wanted to know. Poor Scorpius, if they kept choosing him as the messenger, one of the days he was going to get shot.

"Shh." Albus shushed his friend, "Scorpius Hyperion you're in a library and about to get us kicked out."

The blonde scowled, "I know where we are Albus Severus. The only reason I am in this god for saken place is because people are starting to be worried by the fact that you and Addie have barely spoken in the past seven days. And those people," The scowl deepened, "Seemed to think that I as your_ 'best friend'_ I should be the one to broach the topic to you."

"By people you mean your girlfriend and my busy body cousins have been riding your ass to discover what the drama is?" Albus verified. He liked to have the facts before he made accusations after all.

Scorpius nodded, confirming what Albus already knew, "Yes. Them. And Albus I am getting sick of it. You gotta give me something to make them screw off." The pleading in the young Malfoy's voice was borderline pathetic. Albus enjoyed it, only a little though. He knew what it could be like to have the Weasley family bugging you. It was never an enjoyable circumstance to be in.

He decided to throw the poor guy a bone, "Addie was being unreasonable and-"

Scorpius however didn't even let him finish the sentence, as Albus should have known he wouldn't. As much as he pretended he wasn't, Scorp was just as nosy as the rest of Weasley/Potter crew. "Addie is always unreasonable," He pushed, "You balance her out with your unbelievable ability to reasonable."

Albus sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. Most of it proceeded to stand on end, defying the very laws of gravity, "If you are going to interrupt me I am not going to give you a satisfactory answer to take back to my relatives." He paused, waiting to see if Scorpius would challenge him. He didn't.

"Okay. So Addie was being unreasonable and we got into a fight. So now we are not talking I guess. I don't know. I have been mainly waiting for her to talk to me again. I think she needs space or something."

"Are you finished?" Scorpius checked. When Albus nodded, he continued, "How is this any different from any other time? You and Adds fight all the time and the next day, if not minute, you're fine."

"No. Addie fights all the time. I sort of just listen and apologize when necessary."

"And you didn't this time?"

Albus shook his head, "No. I snapped at her and basically told her to get out of my room." He simplified the situation, deciding Scorpius, and by extension most of Albus' relatives, didn't need to know all the details of his personal life.

Judging from the look on Scorpius' face, this little bit of information was shocking enough, "You snapped at her?" He asked incredulously, "Like you got angry and said something while you were angry? Out of anger?"

"Yeah," Albus admitted, feeling slightly guilty when it was put that way, but not all together that guilty. He glanced up at Scorpius daring him to reprimand his behavior. Which if the blonde did so would be very hypocritical, because Scorpius snapped at Rose all the time.

Apparently Scorpius did not care about being a hypocrite, because the next words out of his mouth were, "Mate you shouldn't have done that. You've got to apologize."

The green eyed boy frowned, "Addie was the one who started the fight. She was the one who stormed out. She was the one who wanted me to stop apologizing. So there is no way I am going to be the one to apologize."

Scorpius shook his head, "No. That is not how it works. Look I know you're pretty new to this whole actually fighting thing, but the thing is, no matter whose fault it actually is, you should be the one apologizing. Have you not watched all the other couples around you? For merlin's sake, have you not watched me and Rose? The guy is always in the wrong. It's how women think."

Personally Albus thought that was a rather sexist statement of Scorpius to make, but he let it slide, "I know how other couples work. I always apologize anyways and, right now, I am tired of it. So when Addie wants to come talk to me, she can do that."

Scorpius looked like he was going to say something else, but Albus raised a hand to stop him, "Look Scorp, I know you mean well, I'm just not in the mood." With that Albus slid his books into his bag and got up, "I'll see you tomorrow." He said before heading out the library doors.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

By the time Albus made it back to his common room for good that night he was pissed off. It seemed that once Scorpius had asked him about Addie, everyone else took the cue and did so as well. During Transfiguration Rose had asked what she probably believed to be subtle questions. Albus decided he would buy her a dictionary for Christmas so she could look the word subtle up. After Rose came Lily, followed by a begrudging Hugo and then he had just managed to dodge Lucy at dinner. To add to the already rising tally Albus' owl, Apollo, had flown into dinner and dropped a letter from Albus' mom on the table. And what do you suppose was the reason for the letter? Yep, you guessed it. Addie.

So needless to say Albus was done with talking about his personal life or really talking at all. He was looking forward to a nice quiet evening of relaxing in his room and reading books that had nothing to do with school. Half-way up the stairs to his room. That's how far that dream got. Half-way.

"Albus." Willow called, "Are you ready to work on our project?"

"Shit. Shit. Shit." He cursed under his breath, closing his eyes and mentally counting to ten, "Yeah. Sure. Give me a minute to drop my books in my room."

He wanted more than a minute in his room. He wanted the whole bloody night to read and be away from people. But, now that he thought about it, he had promised Willow they could work on Pride and Prejudice. Damn himself and making promises. Swallowing down the unhappiness of the day, he snatched his notes and the book from the side of his bed and headed downstairs. When he got back down to the common room Willow was already there, going over the rough-draft of the narrative they had worked on the last time. He stopped on the stairs for a second just listening.

"Once Upon A Time, because all good stories start off that way, there were five sisters: Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty and Lydia…" Willow's voice was soft and strong and nice to listen to. Albus could have probably stood there a lot longer if she hadn't seen him.

"Albus, you're ready. Good okay. So I was thinking we need to re-work this beginning." Willow said to him, pushing a hand into her brown hair and leaving it there. There was a crease between her brow that Albus found pretty adorable. Woah. Adorable. He needed to slow down. This whole entire fight with Addie seemed to be muddling with his brain. Or maybe it was the leftover effects of the fumes from the love potions they had brewed in Potions Class today.

"Why? I thought you liked the beginning?" He asked, coming all the way down the stairs and dropping onto one of the sofas.

"I used to."

"We just wrote it two days ago Willow." He reminded her and she nodded.

"I know. I just...' She trailed off obviously frustrated.

"You just what?" It came out sharper than he had intended it to and she looked at him surprised.

"What's up with you today? Is something going on?"

Right up until Willow asked him Albus thought he might have actually killed himself if another person wanted to know what was going on. Strangely, however, when Willow asked he didn't mind all too much. In fact the opposite. The softness and honestness of her voice made him actually want to talk to her, honestly. So he did.

"Yeah actually." He told her, "It's kind of a long story though."

Willow gestured empty room around them, "I've got nothing time Potter." Normally when people called him by his last name Albus didn't think of himself. He thought of James. James was the kind of guy to have people call him by his last name. The guy everybody loved to hate and hated to love. But for some reason, when Willow called him Potter, it made Albus feel completely like himself.

"Okay then. Take a seat." Albus marveled at himself. Was he actually going to talk to someone who wasn't his cousins, siblings, Addie or Scorpius about his life. About his personal life of all things. This wasn't like him. Albus had a lot of friends but when it came to important things he stuck to his small circle of people. He didn't need outside opinions, because he trusted the ones of the people he had known practically since birth. But once he started talking to Willow he found he couldn't stop himself.

"It's just we've been together for so long that we know how the other works and that's all good and fine. But sometimes I wonder what…" He trailed off, realizing how far off track from his and Addie's fight he had gotten.

"Wonder what it would be like to be with someone else?" Willow finished for him, her voice going up in the end as if it was a question, but Albus had a sneaking suspicion that she knew exactly how he felt.

"I guess so. I've never had another girlfriend beside her and I don't necessarily know that I want to have anymore than that, but then again maybe I do. I mean my brother, James, had tons of girlfriend's before he started dating Maci, his fiancee. And he tells me that none of them are as good or feel as right as the right one. But how am I supposed to know that Addie is the right one since-"

"You haven't dated anyone else and so have no one else to compare her to." Willow finished his sentence yet again.

Albus chuckled in an almost humorless way, "It seems like you know how I feel."

She looked away, "Dylan and I have been together for a while now. We started off friends in first year and somehow it just melded into," Willow waved her hands around as if to indicate her life at the moment, "The way it is now."

"And you don't like it?" Albus asked, hoping he wasn't prodding to much, but since he had just spent the ten minutes telling Willow about his personal life he didn't feel much like he was.

"No, no, it's not that. I just find myself wondering something what it would be like to go on dates with someone else, hold hands with someone else," Willow looked up from her lap where she had been wringing her hands and Albus realized how close they actually were.

When he had started talking she had dropped on the sofa next to him and as they had gotten more and more into the conversation they had both sifted forward. A fact Albus hadn;t noticed until now. This close Willow's eyes looked so incredibly blue and clear, but also filled to the brim with emotion, that Albus couldn't look away. It was like he was under the imperius curse, but in the best way possible.

"Kiss somebody else." She finished the sentence coming out in more of a breath than actual words.

Later Albus would not be able to recall why he leaned forward at that moment. He would not be able to remember if it was the words Willow was saying or the unbelievable connection he felt looking into her eyes that made him do what he did, all he knew is he did it. One second he and Willow were talking and the next he was kissing her.

And she was kissing him back.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Thank You For Reading. Don't Forget To Leave A Review And Make Me Smile**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey Guys,_

_First of all I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. Escaping the Curse now has 43 reviews. This is only twenty below what The Potter's Curse had at the end of it's 16 chapters. Here's to hoping we can triple that by the time Escaping the Curse is over._

_ So the votes are in on Maci and James' one-shot and it's story center will be:_** Moving Into Their First Flat!**_ Yippeeeee. I am so excited to get to writing this. Expect to see it somewhere around May 10th! Okay so now I know you are all probably just dying to see what goes down with Albus and Willow so I'll let y'all get to it._

_LASTLY I want to say that this chapter is dedicated to Aebbe the author of These Mortals. It's an amazing story that you guys should all go check out!_

_Love,_

_TheWordsIWrite_

**Chapter 8**

Albus reeled back, sure that his face mirrored the look of horror that was scrawled across Willow's, "You kissed me!" She accused, her eyes wide and her slightly puffier red lips parted in shock.

"You kissed me back!" He yanked a hand through his dark hair, disbelief in the events of the past ten minutes rocketing through him. He had kissed Willow. He had kissed a girl who wasn't Addie. Of his own free will. Oh Merlin he had just cheated on his girlfriend with somebody else's girlfriend.

"I have a boyfriend Albus!" Willow's voice was shrill in a way only panic could cause it to be, "Oh Merlin. Albus-"

"Willow I am so sorry." Albus cut her off quickly, not wanting her to state the wrongness of what had happened out loud, "I don't know what I was even thinking." The apology rolled off his tongue as if he had done it a thousand times and Albus realized that maybe he had. The only different between those times and now is that this time Albus had something that he should be sorry for. And ironically, the one time he had something to really be sorry for, he wasn't. Merlin what was wrong with him?

Willow puffed out her cheeks and blew out a long breath of air. Her eyes were still wide and Albus noticed how good her hair looked messed up like that. Maybe he could just lean in one more time. They had already kissed once what was once more...no! Albus shook himself. He needed to get out of the room. He needed to get away from Willow.

"Okay well we obviously-" Willow had started to speak, but Albus wasn't listening, "Albus! Where the hell are you going!" She shouted at him, but he was already halfway out the portrait hole.

Addie. The only reason this had happened was because he missed Addie so much. He was projecting it onto Willow. He needed to see her right now. Where would she be though. Dinner was over and she didn't have Debate Club tonight and obviously there was no quidditch practice. Then common room. That was his best bet. He sprinted down the corridors towards the dungeons, dodging disgruntled teachers and scattering a group of poor first years. Finally he reached the dungeons. At the entrance to the Slytherin Common room he paused, bent over double trying to catch his breath and also trying to figure out what to say to Addie. In his mad dash to see her, he hadn't really thought that part through.

Before he could do either of those things though he heard a familiar voice and saw a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye, "Albus? What the hell are you doing down here? And why do you look like you just ran a bloody marathon?" He stood up straight and saw Addie standing there, flanked by the two other chasers on the Slytherin team, Rebecca and Kristen Fisher.

"Addie," He managed to say, or more like gasp, through his lack of oxygen. In two large steps he was in front of her and pulling her into a tight hug, "Merlin Addie I'm sorry." He murmured into her hair, kissing the top of her head, "I am so sorry."

She melted into his hug, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her head in his shoulder, "I know Albus. It's okay." Addie told him softly, "I hated it to. I hated not talking to you too." He could hear it when her voice broke. The honestness of what she was saying. The vulnerability that she was always so careful to tuck away so nobody would ever see it. And he felt wretched.

"I am so sorry." Albus repeated, even though he knew she couldn't know what he was apologizing for was something much larger than a stupid fight.

Addie pulled away enough so that she could look him in the face. She must have seen the turmoil he was feeling reflected in his eyes, because she gently stroked his hair. As if trying to soothe the wild locks would soothe Albus himself, "It's okay Al. Okay? We are okay." Her voice was still so soft, like she was afraid that he was really beating himself up this much over a small fight.

_'No,' _Albus wanted to scream at her,_ 'We're not. I snogged someone else. We are not okay'_ But he stayed quiet. He couldn't hurt her like that. He couldn't do that to Addie. Only he and Willow had been there. If he didn't tell Addie then there was likely no chance she would ever find out. They could go on like before. It was a one time thing. What would telling her even accomplish? He would just be hurting her, himself and their relationship. They had been together too long for that.

It took him all of five seconds to convince himself of this. Letting out a deep breath, Albus nodded looking down into the swirling browns of Addie's irises, "Okay. We're okay." He let the lie slip out of his mouth as if it was the easiest thing he had ever done. Addie smiled and tilted her head up and kissed him softly on the lips.

It wasn't the same anymore, Albus realized. Before, when Addie kissed him, it was as if the whole entire universe just froze for a few precious moments, wrapping them in a cocoon of their own world of silence. Now it was almost like the world went into overdrive. Albus could hear everything. The clunk of students coming down the dungeon stairs, the softly sighed "awws" of Kristen and Rebecca beside them. And all he could think about was that his lips had been on Willow's not fifteen minutes before and as of this moment he would be lying to his girlfriend every moment of every day he didn't tell her. So Albus pulled Addie a little closer and kissed her a little harder, trying to make up for what he had done.

When they pulled away both of them were breathing hard and they were, thankfully, alone in the corridor. Addie beamed up at him all the worry and vulnerability washed from her, "So can I spend the night in your room? If you don't mind that is?" She asked. Albus could tell she was trying to be careful of his boundaries. The ones he had practically screamed at her in their fight.

"Yeah. Of course Adds." He told her with a smile that, he hoped, passed for genuine.

The look of relief that crossed Addie's face made Albus think that she had thought maybe he would have told her no. And, he realized, maybe he would have. But he didn't have any sort of right to do that now, "Great, let me just go grab some stuff." Addie pecked him on the lips again and then darted off into the Common Room. Albus slumped against the far wall and passed a hand over his face, _'What had he started?'_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Willow sat in shock on the sofa where she and Albus had kissed. Merlin. She and Albus had kissed. Part of her still couldn't believe that it had actually happened. That it hadn't just been a figment of her imagination. No it couldn't have been in her imagination, because Willow didn't imagine things like kissing Albus bloody Potter because she had a boyfriend. An amazing wonderful, thoughtful boyfriend.

Merlin! What had she done? She had cheated on her boyfriend. She had cheated on Dylan. Sweet Dylan who had met her at the Gryffindor portrait hole every morning for six years so they could go to breakfast together. Dylan who sat at Gryffindor table with her to eat, even though all his friends were at the Ravenclaw table. Dylan who had wanted to duct tape their hands together so she could never let go of him.

That particular moment in their relationship flashed into Willow's mind and she let herself sink into the memory.

_It had just been the past summer. Every year since they had become friends all the way back in first year Willow and Dylan had made a point of spending one week at each other's houses out of the summer. Secretly Willow always looked forward to the week she was s Dylan's house the most, because, since he was muggle born, everything was done so differently and she loved it. This particular night his parents had gone out to see a show with a few of their friends and left the two teens alone for a few hours._

"_I'm so glad you came over this week." Dylan murmured into Willow's hair. They were curled up in his bed, the TV playing in front of them, "I've missed you."_

_ "Shhh," Willow admonished him, "Spiderman's talking." When she had spent her first weekend at Dylan's when they were eleven he had introduced her to TV and more directly to superheros. She had been hooked ever since._

_ Dylan frowned out her, "Fine then I see how it is." He told her, moving away from her to the other side of the bed._

_ "Aww I'm sorry baby," Willow said smirking, "Is your man ego wounded."_

_ "Yes." He admitted truthfully, "But a kiss from my favorite girl would make it all better." He winked at her scooting closer._

_ Willow rose from the bed, "Okay I'll go get Rose." She told him. _

_ Sitting up Dylan reached for Willow and before she could get away he grabbed her around the waist with one hand and entwined his fingers in hers. Effectively pulling her back down onto the mattress with him, he let her head fall gently onto his lap and stared down into her eyes, "I meant you." He told her quietly, before leaning down to kiss her._

_ After a while they pulled away both smiling contentedly, "Now I'm really glad you came over." He told her and she glowered at him but didn't let go of his hand. A few moments later Dylan got an enlightened look on his face. Leaping from the bed he began hunting through his room for something._

_ "Dyl," Willow said sitting up and leaning on her elbows, "What are you looking for?"_

_ "Have you seen my duct tape?" he asked her, barely looking up from his searching._

_ "No I haven't. What's duct tape and why do you need it?"_

_ "So I can tape our hands together." He explained only furthering Willow's confusion. And she wondered if the Sorting Hat might have been wrong in sorting them into Ravenclaw. Seeing the look on her face he crossed the room to the bed and sat down again, taking her small hands in his large ones, "So you can never let go of me."_

_ "I wouldn't let go of you anyways." She told him leaning in to touch her nose to his._

_ "Promise?" _

_ "Promise." _

_ "I love you. Always. You know that?" Dylan murmured into her hair._

_ "Promise?" She asked softly._

_ "Promise."_

Willow suddenly felt sick. How could she had done that to him. She had promised him. Squeezing her eyes closed Willow tried to battle away the vision of Albus leaning towards her, of Albus kissing her. She didn't even know why he had done it and she hadn't had a chance to ask him afterwards. She was too busy freaking out and he was too busy running away. Where had he been going anyways? Then Willow realized. Addie. The name rose like bile in her throat. Of course Albus would go running to her. She was his girlfriend. Willow wasn't the only one who had cheated when they had kissed.

Pushing herself up off the sofa Willow yanked a hand through her long brown hair. She couldn't just sit here when Albus would most likely be bringing Addie back here, Not only did she not want to be near Addie unless she had to be, but she didn't know what she would do if she saw Albus. She wanted all of this to be over. It had been one kiss. Admittedly one long passionate snog, but that was all it was. It was an accident. They had both been distracted, talking about the insecurities of their relationships. There was a lapse in sanity. Nothing else to it.

But still...Willow could still feel the sensation of Albus' lips moving against hers. No. Willow shook herself. She needed to do something. A shower. She needed to scrub away any lingering pieces of what had happened still clinging to her.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

When Albus and Addie had come back to the heads' common room, Willow wasn't there. Thank Merlin. Albus had thought he heard the faint sound of her shower running upstairs, but as long as she wasn't in his and Addie's vicinity he could be fine. Now he and Addie were curled in his bed, her back pressed against his stomach. Albus rested his face on the top of Addie's red curls, constantly reminding himself that it was a good thing he and Addie weren't fighting anymore. This was the way it should be.

Addie had been silent for a long time and Albus thought, he had hoped, she was asleep. She wasn't, "Al?" From the sound of her voice she was on the brink of sleep at least.

"Hmm?" He answered, trying to sound as if he to was about to head into dreamland.

There was a slight pause, before she asked: "Who do you love?"

For a second Albus thought she might have figured out what had happened between him and Willow, but then he remembered a moment from this past summer. They had been camping outside and were curled similarly to the way they were now, looking up at the stars, when he had asked her the very words she had just said to him. _"You"_ she had answered then, without a seconds thought. So Albus did the same.

"You." He murmured into the her hair. A feeling of guilt washed over him though, because for a second, a moment right after the words left Addie's lips, she hadn't been the one he was thinking of.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Update:**_**When I get 10 reviews or more. Reviewing only takes a minute at most, while writing a chapter takes me a couple hours. Please guys. I love hearing even the smallest bit from any of you!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey Guys,_

_Extra long chapter today!_

_Thank you all __**so much**__ for meeting the Review Goal I set for this past chapter. I appreciate every single one of your reviews. A lot of you review as guests so I can't send you an individual thank you but I still love hearing from you! A special and massive thank you to the Guest who said that Albus and Willow was their new favorite ship. That meant so much to me._

_Anywho... this chapter is dedicated to Cara Lavender and her new story: _**The Real and Fake**_. It's first chapter is up and looks to be a great start to another fantastic story. I personally can not wait to read more and I'm sure all of you would feel the same once you checked it out. So once you finish here go check it out._

_Also there is a reappearance of one the main characters from The Potter's Curse in this chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think of that person now._

_Love,_

_TheWordsIWrite_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Chapter 9**

Guilt. Albus had never before felt an emotion so raw and overpowering in his life. It ate away at him almost constantly in the two weeks following The Thing that had happened between him and Willow. _The Thing_ was what he had begun calling it in his head, which was the only place he said anything about it. That, in and of itself, was beginning a problem. Though Albus was not one for talking about his problems, this was too big for even him to tuck away. So, as much as it pained him to do so, Albus called the only person he knew who had been in his shoes before. That person just happened to be one of his cousins.

Louis Weasley had become, if possible, even more attractive since his time at Hogwarts. You would think the wear of constant quidditch practices with the Windborn Wasps, his roaring social life and interviews with various magazines would have worn him down. But Louis was still the same loping, smirking asshole he had been two years ago. Okay so maybe he was a bit less of an asshole, but that didn't mean Albus liked him any better.

"So dear Albus Severus," Louis slid into the open seat at the worn table of the Three Broomsticks Albus was seated at, his usual despicably charming smile in place, "what advice could the goodie-two-shoes of the Potter/Weasley Clan possibly need from me? The cousin who is still fighting his way back into the good graces of a couple of our lovely relatives."

Albus squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for what he had to do, "I cheated on Addie." The words flew out of his mouth so quickly Albus guessed he would have to repeat himself.

He guessed wrong.

"You what?" Louis exclaimed loudly, causing several other customers to look over at them.

"Shhhh." Albus shushed him desperately, his face flushing red.

There was a long pause as Louis mulled over what Albus had told him. Apparently it was very hard news to understand, "Just say something."  
Louis shook his head, "Are you sure?"

Albus gave him a bewildered look, "Am I sure what?"

"That you actually cheated on Addie."  
Owling Louis had been a bad idea Albus decided. It was obvious his cousin was going to be of very little help. Pushing himself away from the table Albus stood, "Look sorry Louis for wasting your time. I-"

"Stop with dramatics." Louis sighed, gesturing for Albus to take his seat again, "I'm not making fun of you. It's just a little bit hard to believe. I mean the golden boy of not only our family, but the school, cheats on his girlfriend." He paused, "Was she hot?"

"Yes," The word was out of Albus' mouth before he could stop it. The smirk Louis gave him made it very tempting to hit the blonde, but Albus refrained, "Look that's not the point. I just...what do I do?"

Louis raised his eyebrows, "Why are you asking me? I mean I know we're related and all, but I was under the impression you were on the list of relatives I was still trying to get back into good graces with."

"You're right I don't like you very much and you probably shouldn't waste your time trying to get back into my good graces." Albus conceded, "But you've been where I am before, so I thought asking you might not be a terrible idea." Looks like _I was wrong._ He added mentally.

"Because I handled it so well?"

It was meant to be a joke, Albus knew, but he didn't particularly feel like joking at this moment, "I was hoping that you've had some thoughts over the past couple years about what you could have done differently. You know so you and Maci could have stayed together."

"We wouldn't have anyways. She was always James'."

Albus wanted to say that Maci wasn't anybody's. She wasn't a possession. But the look of pain that had crossed Louis' face while he was talking stopped him from doing so.

"Look Albus, me cheating on Maci that was just the straw that broke the camel's back. I wasn't the best...I wasn't a good boyfriend to begin with."  
"Understatement of the year." The dark haired boy muttered.

Louis didn't flinch, but he gave Albus a hard look, "Do you want my help or not?"

"Sorry."

"That's what I thought. So first did anybody see you and…" He trailed off.

"Her name isn't important." Albus snapped.

Rolling his eyes Louis continued, "Alright, did anybody see you and this mystery girl together?"  
"No."

"Are you sure?"

Albus' mind drifted back to their dormitory. He knew there was no way anyone could have seen him and Willow snogging, but still worry tugged at the back of his mind, or maybe he was just paranoid. "I'm positive."

"Then don't tell her." The certainty in Louis' voice told Albus that he was not joking.

"What?"

His cousin let out a deep sigh. Acting as if he was dealing with a particularly slow child, "You say no one saw you two and I'm assuming you don't intend to do it again?" Albus nodded vigorously, "Then don't tell Addie. It was a mistake and you don't make a ton of those. But Addie has tendency to be...hmm...how do I say this politely...overdramatic. Even when I was back in school, which was what? The first year you guys started dating?"

"Second." Albus corrected him.

Louis waved his hand, signifying the insignificance of the number, "Anyways even back then she was overdramatic. And I know that's one of the reasons you two get on so well since, you are so...underdramatic."

"I don't think that's a word."

"You're missing the point." The blonde snapped, "The point is it will just be better if you sweep this one under the rug. Pretend it never happened. Addie loves you. You love Addie."

"But what if I don't?" Albus asked the question that had been pestering him since that night in his bed with Addie, "What if I just think I do?"

Louis rose, clapping Albus on the back, "You wouldn't have called me cuz, if you didn't love her. Don't let this ruin it."

For awhile after Louis had left Albus sat at the table completely ignoring the full glass of butterbeer still sitting in front of him. It wasn't like he had expected Louis to be able to solve his problem with just a few words. Honestly he hadn't known what to expect when he owled his cousin for help. But he had hoped for something better than this. Pretend it never happened. How could he do that when it plagued his thoughts like some winter cold he just couldn't shake? How could he do that when he felt like he was lying to everyone he came in contact with? How could anyone do that? Then Albus realized people probably did it all the time. So then was he the problem? Were his morals actually getting in the way of trying to keep his relationship with Addie together? Did his relationship with Addie even need keeping together? That shouldn't have to be something he should have to try at. Should it?

The questions rattling around in his head were starting to give Albus a headache. He groaned and rested his head on the worn table in front of him. All of this was so confusing. Why was he even still thinking about it? He had kissed Willow. It had been a massive mistake. He had apologized to Addie (even though she didn't really know what he was apologizing for). This should not be bothering him this much. He had everything any 17 year old guy could want right now. He was Head Boy and co-captain of the quidditch team. He had a guaranteed spot at the Healer training program in London come next fall. His girlfriend loved him and he had a pretty decent group of friends. So why was he letting one kiss from a girl he barely knew get to him so much?

Albus was saved from attempting to answer this question, something he would have surely failed to do, by the arrival of one of his cousins.

"Long time no see o'cousin of mine." Roxanne said, dropping down into Louis' now empty seat.

"Well school, quidditch and that boyfriend of yours sure do suck up time." Albus teased her half-heartedly.

Not seeming to notice the brunette stuck her tongue out at him, "Jackson does not suck up time."

"Suuuurrreee."

"You know you've been awful distant lately to. I've barely seen you since that first after match party."

Albus ducked his head, "Yeah I know...I've been busy. Sorry."

Roxanne's hand touch his shoulder and he looked up to see her doe shaped brown eyes filled with concern, "Hey. You don't have to apologize to me. Ever. I know you're majorly busy this year. All big important Head Boy. I mean the workload you and Willow must have. I can't imagine."

He couldn't help it, when Roxanne said Willow's name, Albus tensed. Thankfully Roxanne didn't seem to notice and she just plowed on, "I'll bet it will be nice for you two to get a rest over fall break on Monday. A whole week. I mean of course all of it is pretty much going to be spent at the burrow. Grandma's throwing a party for Maci and James. You know because of the engagement and all. She said we could invite whoever we wanted for the week. Since the renovations your dad and Uncle Ron did on the Burrow left a ton more room."  
Albus nodded at his cousin's ramblings. Vaguely he remembered something about Fall Break at the burrow in one of his mom's letters, "So are you bringing anyone?" He asked, taking a long sip of his butterbeer.

"Yeah. I think Jackson is gonna stop by for a couple days. Everyone else of course has at least one person coming for at least a day. I think the Keller twins are gonna come hang out with Lily and then Hugo has some Hufflepuff geeks coming. Oh and of course Rose has Scorpius and Willow on the list."

It had been a mistake to take a sip of his butterbeer, because now Albus almost choked on it, "Willow's coming?" He asked through his coughing.

Roxanne gave him a strange look, "Duh. She's been coming to the Burrow with Rose since first year."

Of course. How could he have forgotten. This was just great. Now he would have to be around Willow for the whole week and of course he would have to invite Addie, because she always came to things like this. There would be no way she wouldn't hear about it and once she did she would want to know why he didn't bring her along. Which would just be asking for a whole other boat load of lies.

"So are you going to be bringing anyone?" Roxanne asked to fill the void in the conversation Albus' silence had left.

Leaning back in his chair, Albus shook his head, "No, actually I can't come home over Fall Break. I have midterms to study for and a whole bunch of Head Boy stuff on top of it. I'm sure McGonagall will let me floo in so I can come to James and Maci's engagement party though."

His cousin's face fell, "Oh." She said frowning, "That sucks. I wish you would come for the whole week."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry." _More than you can ever know._ Albus thought sadly.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

"C'mon Will! you were the one pressing for this break. How can you say you want to stay behind?" Rose pestered Willow as the two walked around the Boom Emporium.

Willow swallowed the guilt she felt for lying to her best friend and said, "Because Rose. I just have to much work to do. I'll be there for James and Maci's engagement party on Friday though. I already checked with McGonagall."

"I don't understand why you can't just bring your work to burrow. Albus is gonna be there and he has just as much work as you."

Willow was glad Rose was walking behind her because when she said Albus' name Willow had to squeeze her eyes shut for a second. She could almost feel her chest constricting. Two weeks later and she could still barely bear to hear his ane, without being knocked over by the waves of guilt. How could she possibly stand to be in the same house as him and most likely Addie for a week? She couldn't. So the decision was simple she wouldn't go. It wasn't her family anyways.

"Well good for Albus." She knew that snapping at Rose was not the way to placate her but it was hard not go irritated when Albus came into the equation these days.

She hadn't told anyone. Not Rose, her best friend. Not Dylan who, out of everyone, had the most right to know. Okay maybe not out of everyone. Addie had just as much right to know. The best way to go was probably to be honest, but Willow couldn't bring herself to do that. She could barely admit what had happened out loud to herself. There was no way she could do it to anyone else. She wouldn't be able to bear the way they would look at her. Like she was some kind of slut. Like everyone still looked at Jessica Bennett, the girl who had slept with Louis two whole bloody years ago, while he was dating Maci. It sucked, but that's the way it was. The girl always got blamed and hated and the guy...well maybe he would get a slap on the wrist. Things like this didn't destroy a guy in the same way it could destroy a girl.

"Willow?" Rose said loudly, snapping Willow out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

The redhead shook her head, curls bouncing all over the place, "In swear I don't know where you go these days."

"Wonderland." Willow quipped.

"I heard wonder. Were you two lovely ladies talking about me?" Scorpius inquired, coming up behind the two Gryffindor girls and leaning against the bookshelf they were praising.

"We were in fact." Rose began.

"Wondering how an illiterate boy like yourself found your way into a bookstore." Willow finished for her.

Scorpius' easy smile turned to a look of indignation, "Boy!" He exclaimed, 'I am not a boy."

Willow raised her eyebrows at him, "Really Scorp. That's the part you want to hang onto."

"I take my manhood very seriously thank you very much Anderson."

Rose sighed and patted her disgruntled boyfriend on the shoulder, "We know you do honey."

Willow though it was kind of cute the way Rose called Scorpius things like 'honey' without any problem, "It's a good thing he's pretty." She told her best friend with a teasing smile.

"I know." Rose agreed.

"Not that either of you care but I find this conversation very demeaning." Scorpius piped up and both girls laughed, "Nobody loves me." He pouted.

"Oh I love you Scorpius." Dylan confronted the blonde, coming up and taking the books from Willow's arms and adding them to pile already in his, "Your charming good looks and easy wit make it easy."

"Thank you Haines." Scorpius clapped Dylan on the shoulder, almost making him drop the books in his arms, "At least somebody around here appreciates me."

Dylan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Willow's lips, "Don't worry Will. He's no competition for you."

She gave him a tight smile, the guilt constricting her chest again. She felt like she betrayed Dylan a little more every time he kissed her. He thought the only boy she had ever kissed was him. Well and Tyson Amell back in kindergarten, but he didn't count. Willow had never kept a secret from Dylan. Let alone something this huge. He knew everything about her or used to at least.

"Who's up from some butterbeer?" Scorpius asked, "I have been around books for far too long."

Willow trailed behind the group as they checked out and headed across the street to the Three Broomsticks. Everyone else was laughing and joking around her and she felt like she was a million miles away from all of it. And she hated that more than anything else that stupid kiss had done to her.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Sunday went by quickly with a flurry of last minute packing for the week. The next morning Albus met Scorpius in the Great Hall to walk with him down to the carriages. The two hadn't had a lot of time to talk over the past couple weeks. Part of it was their different classes and quidditch practice, but if Albus was being honest about it he was avoiding his best friend. He hated lying to Scorpius more than he hated lying to anyone else, even Addie. But today there was no avoiding it.

"I can't believe you're not coming to the burrow mate." Scorpius lamented, "How are we gonna win the family quidditch match without you?"

Albus rolled his eyes, "Oh please Scorpius they won't do the match until James and Maci's engagement party. So I'll definitely help you be there to kick James' ass." The look the blonde gave him told Albus he had completely missed the point of the comment, "I'm sorry."

Now it was Scorpius' turn to roll his eyes, "Don't be sorry mate. I get it. You have a lot of work to do. I know how much your grades mean to you. Especially because of healer training."

Okay, Albus couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't keep lying to his best friend. This was not okay. No matter how much it would suck and how bad of an idea it was he had to come clean to Scorpius. They were practically alone on the path, as Rose had opted to walk down with Lily earlier so as to get a carriage to themselves, so Albus knew it was now or never.

"Look Scorpius there's something I've gotta tell you." He said as the thestral drawn carriages appeared in the distance.

"Woah Albus you're looking all serious. You're not going to tell me you're in love with me mate. Are you? Because while you're smoking and all. I'm not into that sort of thing. Plus I already have your banging hot cousin."

Albus wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I am looking over the fact that you used the word banging and my cousin in the sentence. But no this serious."

"Oh," Scorpius quieted, "Okay."

"You know the night Addie and I made up?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well right before-"

But that was as far as Albus got before Dylan came bounding up, "Hey Scorp, Albus. How's it going?" He asked.

The guilt monster that had made his home in Albus' chest reared it's head at the sight of Willow's boyfriend, "Good." Albus said with a tight smile.

"I heard you're staying at the castle." Dylan said and Albus nodded.

"Yeah I just have to much homework and studying to do."

Dylan nodded, "That's what Willow said. I can't believe you two want to stay here. I mean we get an extra week at home. Away from school. I'm taking my books with me to study."

Albus had stopped listening as soon as Willow's name was mentioned, "Willow said what?" He asked as casually as he could.

"Oh yeah. Wills staying at the castle over break to." Dylan told him.

They had reached the carriages, but Albus barely even noticed. He had decided to stay at the castle to stay away from Willow and now she was going to be there for the whole week with him. What had he done. Dylan ambled away to a group of his Ravenclaw friends and Scorpius turned to Albus.

"Sorry about that. So what did you want to tell me?"

Albus shook his head. He'd lost his nerve, "Nothing. It's not important. Have fun."

"Oh I plan on having plenty of fun." Scorpius said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

'_That makes one of us.'_ Albus thought miserably.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Update:**_**When I get 15 reviews or more. Reviewing only takes a minute at most, while writing a chapter takes me a couple hours. Any feedback, even just a couple words, makes my day!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey Guys,_

_ So if you didn't know I posted the James and Maci one-shot a few days ago. There are some details in there not only about James and Maci after Hogwarts, but also Dom and Chase! Also I decided to make it into a series of one-shots. One every month until Escaping The Curse is done. Then maybe I'll do a series of one-shots centered around Albus while I write Lily's story "The Curse in Reverse." If you have any ideas or particular one shots you want me to write just PM me and I will do my best to make it happen._

_ Also thank you everyone for all of you reviews! You met the review goal so quickly and I really appreciate that! Anyways one with the story…._

_Love,_

_TheWordsIWrite_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Chapter 10**

For once Albus was thankful for the largeness of Hogwarts. He also became more grateful than ever for the Marauder's Map, which James had given him at the start of his seventh year. Both together allowed Albus the ability to avoid Willow with expert ease. Sure avoiding her made it difficult to do things like eat in the Great Hall or sleep in his dormitory, but the house elves were great dining company and the sofas in the Slytherin common room, despite their looks, were deceivingly comfortable. Okay...so maybe he was being a little excessive. After all he and Willow had lived in some sort of harmony for the past two week. They had managed to get all their head duties done, though admittedly with exceeding amounts of awkwardness. But still that had been when everyone else was around. Not that Albus thought he would end up snogging Willow again if they were left along. Because he didn't ever think about doing that.

It was amazing how easy lying to oneself became once you did it enough.

It was two days into the fall holidays and so far Albus had managed to not see hide nor hare of Willow. He should have known it was too good to last. Fate, after all, was too cruel to allow any man to slip through life unscathed.

Wednesday Albus decided he should probably get a head start on the homework he had told all of his friends and family he had to much of to come home. There was a particularly frustrating potions essay that was due the first day back from the holidays so Albus decided to begin with that.

The library was strangely quiet, Albus noted, as he searched for a book to help him with his essay. Obviously libraries were supposed to be quiet and all but there always seemed to be a quiet buzz of people. It was strange being there without it.

Albus trailed his fingers over the spines of the books. He had always loved everything about books. They're weight in your hands when you held them, they're smell, the feel of their pages between your fingers. He especially loved how they said so much without ever making a sound. They're words carried weight, even though they weren't spoken. It was truly marvelous to him. Though not a marvel he ever spoke out loud. He had tried once, a couple years ago, to explain it to Addie, but she hadn't gotten it. _"They're just books Albus. Things to gain knowledge from and move on."_ She hadn't understood the power books had over people, she still didn't, so Albus had just stayed quiet.

So lost in thought was he that Albus didn't notice when he crashed into someone. The books in his arms as well as the books in the other person's arms went flying and Albus, much to his embarrassment, landed hard on the floor. He sat there for a second staring at his feet, dazed and wincing in pain. When he got his bearings Albus looked up to apologize to the person he had bumped into, but the words caught in his throat.

"Willow." He choked out in surprise. She was standing above him, looking frozen in either shock or pain from their collision. Albus wasn't sure which one he would rather it be.

"Hi." She said, her voice much higher pitched than normal.

Standing Albus brushed off his pants, "Hi." He greeted trying to sound as normal as possible. He had been around Willow in the past two weeks. This...this was no problem. They had simply bumped into each other. There was no reason for his heart to be thudding against his rib cage as if it was trying to break free.

"I was just-" Albus started to say at the same time Willow said, "What are you-"

"Go ahead." They said simultaneously.

"You first." Again in synch.

Despite the awkwardness of the situation Albus smiled, "Go ahead." He told Willow.

She gave him a tight smile, "Thanks. I was just going to ask what you were doing here?"

"Getting books for my potions essay."  
"No," Willow sighed, "I mean like here in the castle."

Albus raised his eyebrow at her, "I go to school here."

"Yes but you were supposed to be at the burrow for fall holidays."  
He snorted, "Yeah well so were you."

Albus had never realized how cute Willow was when she got frustrated. Her cheeks puffed out just slightly and reddened, but somehow she managed to make the look work for her. _'Stop it,' _he instructed himself, _'this is exactly the reason you wanted to be away from her for the holidays.' _And it was true. Not only did Albus not want to be around Willow and Addie at the same time in close confines. But when he was around Willow his thoughts went places a guy who had a girlfriend's thoughts shouldn't go. Like to the way Willow's blue eyes gleamed in the sunlight spilling in from the high windows of the library.

"The whole reason I'm here and not at the burrow was so you and Addie could have space." Willow snapped at him, "I was trying to be courteous to you."

Something in the way she said it made Albus think she meant it more insulting than the words she had chosen conveyed.

"Well the whole reason I am not at the burrow is because Roxanne told me Rose had invited you and I wanted to be courteous to you."

"It's your family!"

"They might as well be your family to."

Willow bit her lip and Albus had the distinct impression she didn't have any good comeback to this. He stooped to pick their books up off the floor while she just stood there staring at him. When he had gathered all of them in his arms he handed her hers and started to head towards the library doors.

"Wait!" Willow's voice stopped him. Wearily he turned to look at her again, "Look this is ridiculous. So yeah we...stuff happened…but we have a project to work on together and I don't particularly like the idea of failing Muggle Studies, so we need to stop doing whatever this is." The words poured out of Willow's mouth so quickly Albus could barely keep up.

When it looked as if she was done Albus nodded, "Okay."

"I also think it's completely ridiculous that you are sleeping on the Slytherin common room couches and eating with house elves in the kitchen." She informed him.

"I have not been-" He sputtered.

"Mhm...yeah…well I'm just saying we don't have to avoid each other. We need to be normal. Yeah?"  
"Yeah."

Willow let out a long relieved breath, "Okay. So I'll see you in our common room at 8 to work on the project?"

"Yep." He assured her and then walked out the library doors. That hadn't been so bad he told himself. Actually it had been pretty easy. Maybe he was just blowing this all out of proportion. Sure he found Willow attractive, but she was very attractive girl. It was natural to notice things about her, especially since they spent so much time together.

For once in the past two weeks Albus felt like himself. It was freeing. He sat outside for much of the rest of the day, beneath one of the many trees of the Hogwarts grounds, working on homework. It was nice to be able to focus again. Maybe that was what he had needed all the time. A normal interaction with Willow to set things straight.

So when eight o'clock came Albus had no problem heaving himself off his arse and heading up to the common room. It was strange to be in the castle without the hustle and bustle of the other students. The halls were strangely quiet, the only noise being clang of The Bloody Baron's phantom chains clanging in the distance. By the time Albus reached the portrait hole the only living soul he had seen was a skittish first year who had taken one look at the seventh year student and darted off in terror. Albus smiled fondly remembering those days.

He said the password to the portrait and glanced at his watch. He was a half an hour late, probably should have left for the common room before he actually needed to be there. The portrait swung open and Albus stepped through. He had barely been in there since the break had started and he was glad to be back. Stepping further into the room he saw Willow lying on one of the sofas, a book underneath her head as a makeshift pillow. Quietly Albus approached, careful not to wake eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly, but didn't open. She looked beautiful lying there, her hair fanned out over the pages of _Gwaine's Guide To Advanced Potion Making_. Her pink lips were parted over so slightly and her brow was creased, as if even in sleep she was still thinking. Now that he was closer Albus realize how exhausted she looked, like this was the first good night's sleep she had gotten in weeks. He knew how she felt and his empathy towards Willow soared. He couldn't bring himself to wake her up. Not when she looked so peaceful.

It wouldn't be wrong to pick her up and carry her to her bedroom. Would it? It was something a friend would do and they were friends. If they were trying to get back to normal this would be something he would normally do. Before he could second guess himself Albus kneeled down and slid his arms underneath her. Picking her up and standing in one smooth motion. If he had been thinking about it he would have realized that he had done this a million times before with Addie or his cousins or Lily. But he wasn't thinking about any of them. He was thinking about how Willow wasn't all that heavy, but she felt solid in his arms. Her legs were well toned, which Albus tried hard not to notice but he was carrying her for Merlin's sake.

When he reached her room Albus gently nudged the door open with his foot. Crossing the room he weaved his way between the piles of books. Mindlessly he wondered if Willow had ever heard of anything called a bookcase, then again Albus couldn't't judge. While he was at school he kept his books in the bottom drawer of his dresser or he had until Addie had converted it into her drawer. Now they were neatly stacked alongside his socks.

Softly he pulled back the covers on Willows bed and laid her there, before tucking them around her. The curtains were still drawn open and the moonlight lit her face with an angelic halo that made Albus' heart pang. Standing here, in the dark looking at Willow, he understood the reason the kiss had bothered him so much. Yes because he had cheated on his girlfriend, but because he wasn't really sorry. Maybe for breaking her trust, but not for kissing Willow. That had felt so right and he hated himself for thinking that because he shouldn't. He shouldn't want to kiss her again. He should care that she had a boyfriend. He should care that he could hurt people. But he didn't and a little part of him hated himself for that.

Turning away from Willow, he was just about to head out the door when a quiet whisper stopped him, "Stay." She breathed, her voice heavy with sleep. Albus was sure she had mistaken him for Dylan in her sleepy haze but then she finished, "Albus. Please stay." She sounded so exhausted, so raw that it broke Albus' heart.

For a moment he stood there, rooted to the spot. He was torn. He knew it was wrong, but just as the old cliche said, it felt so perfectly and undeniably right. Closing his eyes Albus knew he had already made the decision the moment he had picked Willow up off that couch. Turning he crossed to the other side of the bed and laid down beside her on top of the covers, kicking his shoes off as he did so. He told himself he would only say till she fell asleep.

Willow was facing away from him and he could see the gentle curve of her spine through her simple blue t-shirt. He fought the urge to reach out and trace it with his finger. That would be going too far. Not that this wasn't already. Suddenly Albus started to doubt himself. He wished he could know what was going through Willow's mind. Why had she asked him to stay? This was such a change from the skittishness she had treated him with since-

"Albus?" Willow's whispered voice sent chills down Albus' spine.

"Yeah." He answered just as softly as she had.

"Just stop thinking."

Albus gave Willow's back a wry smile, "Okay."

He slept better than he had in weeks.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Update:**_**When I get 20 reviews or more. Reviewing only takes a minute at most, while writing a chapter takes me a couple hours. Any feedback, even just a couple words, makes my day!**_

**Thank You For Reading**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey Guys,_

_ I apologize for how short this chapter is it's been a long couple days. I think it is important sill despite it's length. I am exhausted right now. I can barely keep my eyes open, but I got my 20th review today and I wanted to get the chapter out. It has been briefly edited, but not to much. So I'm sorry. I'll try and go back later and touch it up some. You guys are so wonderful for all these reviews. It makes my day everytime I see them. I can't believe I'm just 9 reviews away from 100._

_I Promise you guys a really long chapter next time. Again I am so so sorry for how short this chapter is. It's just what I had slated in the plot for this chapter didn't seem to fill more than this._

_Love,_

_TheWordsIWrite_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Willow woke up early the next morning. She had never been one for confusion in the morning. She always remember what she had done the night before and where she was. So when she rolled over and found Albus Potter laying beside her she was not surprised in the least. She remembered clearly asking him to stay the night before. She also remembered why.

It wa stupid really. Looking back on it Willow realized she had just used it as an excuse to be close to let herself be close to Albus. While she had been waiting in the common room she had gotten an owl from Dylan. Most girls would be happy to get a letter from their boyfriend. It was considered romantic and all. But to Willow it was just routine. Dylan had always sent her letters when they were apart for more than a week even when they were dating. And when she saw the owl she had just thought _'This is how my life is going to be. Following a routine I've known since I was 11' _and it scared her. Dylan was so safe. He always had been and after her past safe had been all Willow wanted. Had been. Now something inside her kept pushing her towards Albus. Sure maybe he wasn't the most dangerous boy, but he was something different. Gloriously different. So when he had carried her up to bed and laid her there she had taken her chance. Something she felt like she had been waiting for more than two weeks.

For the two weeks after the kiss Willow had avoided him when she could. Partly because of the guilt, but partly because she wanted it to happen again. She wanted it to happen again, but she didn't want to break up with Dylan. That was the confusing part to her. She loved the safety of her relationship with Dylan and didn't want it to end. But on the other end the connection she felt with Albus was wonderful and strange and new. To be honest she was scared of it. Scared of the fact she wanted to kiss him again. Even though it was wrong. Even though he had a girlfriend. It was what she wanted. Thus the avoiding that had been going on. But that obviously hadn't worked out.

Rolling over she looked at the dark haired boy stretched out on her bed. Albus was handsome when he was awake, but when he was asleep he looked absolutely angelic. His slightly too long dark hair brushed his pale skin. He never seemed to tan like his brother and sister did. He had beautiful eyelashes, Willow noted, they were so long they practically brushed his cheeks. The corners of his mouth were turned up ever so slightly in a soft smile and Willow wondered what he was dreaming about.

As if Albus could sense Willow examining him his eyelids fluttered open, revealing his bright green eyes. Merlin did Willow love his eyes. He didn't looked surprised or unhappy to be there, he just looked content and that made Willow happy. They just laid there for a few moments looking a each other, before Albus whispered, "Hey."

"Hey." Willow said back not sure what else to say.

There was another long pause where Albus' eyes burned into Willow, before he said, "I suppose we should talk about this."

Willow squeezed her eyes shut and sighed, "Do we have to talk about it?" She asked,  
"Can't it just be whatever it's going to be without any talking."

She liked where they were right now. Admittedly where they were right now was cheating on their prospective partners, but why did they need to talk about it. Things got messed up when people talked about them. Couldn't they just go on like this?

"Willow," Albus said softly and Willow felt him reach out brush her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes. Wherever his hand touched Willow felt the skin beneath tingle in pleasure. It was a new feeling and she drank it in, "Willow," He repeated himself, "We need to talk about this."

Another sigh, "I know." She pushed herself up onto her elbows and leaned against the headboard, "I know. But you see I don't want to. They aren't here now Al. Practically no one is here. So why can't we go on as if they never were. Just for now. Just for the next few days."

This was wrong. It was all so wrong, but Willow couldn't help herself. She wondered if this was what people who got addicted to drugs felt like. The constant need for more until it overpowered your whole system. Was the strongest drug for a human being another human being? All of this from one kiss._ 'No,' _Willow thought, _'it was more than that. There was something more between them just waiting to be unearthed.'_

"Okay." Albus said snapping Willow out of her thoughts. It took her a minute to realize what he was saying okay to.

"Really?" She asked him. She had partially only made the suggestion because she had thought he would never go for it.

There was a grim determination in Albus' face, "I don't know what's going on with us Willow. But I can't get you out of my head." the look fell into one of more confusion, "I don't know why. I've tried and I've tired and I've tried. But I can't. And I think there's a part of me that doesn't want to."

Willow was so relieved to hear him say the words she had been thinking, "I know the feeling." She said scooting closer to him. Albus' arms reached out and looped around her, pulling her closer to him. The grip his fingers had on her waist was searing and Willow closed her eyes, breathing him in. Trying to remember this moment, as she knew she would try and remember all the moments that would happen in the next few days. Because who knew what would happen when they had to do back to life as it was supposed to be.

Albus' hand cupped her chin and he tilted her head up so she could look him in the face, "We'll play pretend Willow. Just for the next two days."

"Okay." She breathed. She knew what was coming next.

Albus head came down and softly pressed a kiss to Willow's lips. The kiss quickly turned from soft and gentle to needy and frantic. And wonderful._ 'It was wonderful.' _Willow thought.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Albus had no idea what the hell he was doing. He had no idea why he had agreed to this game of pretending with Willow. No that wasn't a true. He knew exactly why he had. Because he wanted to. He wanted to pretend as if the rest of his life didn't exist. That it was just him in Willow in this bubble. He wanted to see what it would be like and it was amazing. It scared him how much he liked it. because as every minute passed the thought of going back to his normal life seemed harder and harder.

As Thursday progressed he and Willow talked about everything under the sun. He told her about his family and she told him about what it had been like growing up with her Aunt and Uncle in Ireland. Albus explained how he had gotten the X shaped scar on his back and Willow explained why she had a circular one on her temple (a bad sledding accident.) She wa beautiful and free and understated and Albus loved being around her.

Every once and a while he would have to remind himself that this was all just pretend. Like how he and his cousin's used to play Kings and Queens. When they left for James' engagement party the next night everything would all go back to normal.

"Why are you frowning?" Willow asked him, reaching up smoothing out the lines that had formed on his forehead.

He looked down at her and a pang went through his heart. She wasn't his and he couldn't make her his. He couldn't break up with Addie. They had been together for so long and he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. The hard part wa he was starting to not be able to imagine it without as Willow as well.

_'No stop it,'_ He ordered himself,_ 'you're pretending right now. Enjoy yourself Albus.'_

So he smiled down at Willow, "No reason." He lied and leaned down to press his lips to hers. The world stopped when he kissed Willow. Everything else just froze and they were locked in their own world. It used to be that way with Addie. It wasn't now.

He trailed his hand down her face, gently cupping her head in his hands, tangling her hair in his hands. She kissed him back sitting up a little so her head wasn't tilted at such an odd angle. They stayed like that for a long time, before Albus broke away. He grinned at her, "You're pretty good at that Will." He teased and she laughed.

"Well I've had some practiced." Willow told him with a wink.

"Oh have you now? Do tell."

This elicited another laugh from the brunette, "Pervert." She joked, pushing gently on his shoulder.

Albus just kept smiling. Though inside he had just realized something else that scared him: He had no idea how to go forward from here. He had dug himself into a hole and he had no way out.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Update:**_**When I get 17 reviews or more. Reviewing only takes a minute at most, while writing a chapter takes me a couple hours. Any feedback, even just a couple words, makes my day!**_

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 s rated T for an intense kissing scene between two of the characters. It does not go much farther than kissing, though the male in the scene does lose his shirt.**

_Hey Guys,_

_ THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! I can't believe I reached over 100 reviews it is so amazingly awesome that you guys care enough to want me to continue this story. I love all of you soooo much for all of your support and thoughts on Escaping The Curse! I want to take this particular Author's Note to mention each of you so here it goes. _Alex, Megan, Chel123, Potterhead, gppr1305, The Three Stoogies, CupcakeWriter, Lupin, A, Anonymus, LeviosaRose, Luna, Christina Potter, 21, Callie, GabbiGirl, DaughterOfTheHuntress, Meg, Jinxheart22997, The Aflands, jordp, Harry Pottwr, Maya, Cher, Gatorfan8144, Dianne, Shalee, Annie, Elena, Eva, 12samanthafelix, Meghan, Taylor, Marcy, Tori and all those unnamed guests _thank you for every kind word you have typed for me! They mean the world to me!_

_ I decided to update before I met my review goal JUST THIS ONE time because I reached over 100 reviews and it made me super happy. This chapter has a little bit of everything. Some character relationship building, some fun fluff, some deep thoughts. I wanted to make up for that tiny chapter I gave you guys last time._

_Love,_

_TheWordsIWrite_

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Chapter 12**

It probably should have scared Albus how easy it was to slip from the reality of his life to pretending with Willow then back again. But it didn't. Because when they stole away together, whether it was for minutes or hours, the world around him seemed to melt away. The problems that had burdened him moments before, disappeared when she was in his presence.

When he stepped into James and Maci's engagement party three weeks ago, Albus had been worried he wouldn't be able to pull it off. That the moment she saw him Addie would know exactly what had been going on between him and Willow while she was gone and she would accuse him right then and there. But she didn't. Instead, upon seeing her boyfriend, Addie broke away from her conversation with Maci and Roxanne and launched herself into Albus' arms. He caught her laughing, and right then he knew it would be fine. He could pull this off. Willow had seemed to handle the situation with similar ease. Throughout the night she leaned into Dylan, resting her head on his shoulder and talking quietly to him. They looked like they alway had. Which was good. That was the point of this whole thing, wasn't it?

Now, however, Fall Break had passed and what had supposed to have been just a few days had turned into three weeks of play acting. Though there was a part of Albus that told him that what he was doing was unbelievably wrong. The rest of him didn't seem to care. Albus hadn't questioned the fact that they were only supposed to have pretended for the few days of while everyone was gone during Fall Break. No, when Willow had come knocking at his bedroom door, he had opened it and welcomed her in. They had spent the next couple hours curled in his bed just reading and occasionally kissing. Then Willow had gotten up, explaining she had dinner plans with Dylan, and left. Though Albus felt her absence he just slipped right back into the mindset of Willow as a friend and classmate. It was almost like he had become to separate people. The person he was when he was with Addie and his friends and the person he was when he was with Willow. They were both very similar, it wasn't like he had multiple personality disorder, but at the same time they were different. Albus realized he couldn't keep on going like this forever. No, he wasn't stupid enough to believe that. But he wasn't quite ready to give up either parts of himself yet.

It was unbelievably selfish, he knew that. Whenever he thought of the damage this secret of his could do to those he loved it almost physically hurt him. None of his friends would ever look at him the same. His mother would probably murder him. And Addie...Addie would be heartbroken. She would hate him. Albus couldn't even imagine the disgust and hate she would feel towards him, he didn't want to. But still despite all this he kept on going.

It had been harder as of late to find time with Willow. It was the week before the Christmas Holidays and mid-terms were in full crushing swing. Luckily by Thursday night Albus had all but his practical potions exam and his muggle studies presentation over and done with. This year had been unforeseeably busy and he found himself with little time to see any of his friends outside of prefect meetings, meals and class. Thankfully he had made plans earlier in the week to slip out of the castle with Roxanne and grab a mug of warm butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks that night. Plans he found himself greatly looking forward to.

It was not the two's first time coming into The Three Broomsticks without express permission from the school. Esmerelda, the barmaid, simply nodded to the two cousins as they stepped through the door, shaking off the freshly fallen snow from the clothes, "Two of the usual?" She called out across the fairly empty tavern to the two of them.

"Yes. Thank you Es." Albus called back, flashing her a charming smile. Esmeralda flushed and went about preparing their drinks.

Roxanne slapped Albus on the shoulder, "Stop flirting with her. Es is far too old for you and I'm pretty sure she's married." She scolded him, though the smile that turned up the corners of her mouth undermined what she had said.

Turning in his seat so he could see the woman in question Albus tried to catch a glimpse at her left hand. His eyes, however, got distracted by other things. When Rozanne noticed where his attention was focused she slapped him again, "Albus Severus!" She exclaimed, "You better get you testosterone in check mister or else I'll have to tell Addie on you."

With one more long glance at Esmerelda, Albus turned back to his cousin. He pointed to himself, "Teenage boy." He said to explain.

Roxanne nodded sorrowfully, her brown curls bouncing as she did so, "Aye. I forgot you were a part of that blight, that plague, upon humanity."

"Excuse me?" Albus spluttered, "Teenage boys are the plague upon humanity?"

Another nod.

He snorted, "It's teenage girls that are the plague. With your out of control hormones and always PMFing about one thing or another."

The laughter the peeled out of Roxanne was contagious Albus chuckled a little himself. Her eyes were bright with humor when she laid her head on the table, trying to muffle the raucous laughter she seemed unable to stop. When his cousin laughed she was truly beautiful and Albus could see why Jackson might be in love with her. (Even though that thought of any boy with his baby cousin still disgusted him beyond measure.)

Finally Roxanne got herself under control and she sat up again, wiping at her eyes, "First of all Al it's PMSing not PMFing and second of all we do not have uncontrollable hormones!"

"Psh," He discredited her comment with a wave of his hand, "And monkeys don't like to eat bananas. And also how am I supposed to know the difference between PMFing and PMSing? I'm not a woman."

Roxanne opened her mouth and Albus could sense the smart remark that was about to roll off her tongue, "Don't," He stopped her, "Don't even go there."

Still Roxanne probably would have gone there if Esmeralda had not arrived with their warm butterbeers in hand, "Here you go." She said to them, setting their drinks on the table, "Enjoy."

"Thank you Es." Albus told her with another charming smile.

She waved her hand as if to say it was nothing and turned to go. As she was walking away she said over her shoulder, "No problem and for the record Albus I'm not married." Before she looked away from Albus she gave him a mischievous smile. There was a swing to swing to her hips and an extra swish to the cascades of long wavy brown hair as she walked back behind the bar and disappeared into the backroom. It was the perfect delivery and Albus knew Esmerelda had to have planned it. Albus had to appreciate a woman with that much confidence,

"Some girls are shameless." Roxanne sighed, rolling her eyes at Esmeralda's retreating green skirts.

Albus refrained from challenging his cousin on that particular subject and instead opted for taking a long drink from his butterbeer. It was delicious as always. After a while of sitting quietly and enjoying their drinks Roxanne spoke up again, "So how are things with you and Willow?"

Albus almost spit out his drink all over the table, "What do you mean?" He asked, trying to maintain composure. There was no way Roxanne could know about Willow and him. And if she did, she wouldn't have waited till they had made it all the way out here, made small talk and gotten their drinks to confront him about it.

"I mean with working on your muggle studies project." His cousin a look that told Albus she hadn't missed his strange reaction, "Addie says it's awfully hard to get done this year."

The relief Albus felt was palpable, "Well Addie's been stuck with Scorpius as a partner hasn't she?" He managed to joke.

Roxanne made a face of disgust, "Oh yeah Scorpius is such an idiot sometimes. Just last month in quidditch"

The muggle studies project, along with the topic Albus and Willow, were discarded as Roxanne launched into a mini rant about Scorpius and all of his failings at quidditch and the laziness that accompanied them. It was nice, Albus thought, to have the normalness with Roxanne. For once in the past few weeks he doubted whether this whole pretending thing was what he wanted after all.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Willow realized what she was doing was probably wrong on so many different moral planes she would never have time to understand them all. She understood that what she was doing could destroy her life and had the strong potential to if it ever got out. She understood that she could lose some of her closest friends. But for some reason she still kept on doing it.

In her position, Willow imagined, most people would simply break up with their boyfriend, wait whatever the appropriate amount of time and then gotten together with the new person who held their interest. Willow had never liked to consider herself most people. Normally this was something she prided herself on, but this particular situation was showing the more negative side of that comment. She loved Dylan. It would probably be hard for somebody else to understand considering what she was doing with Albus, but she really did. Dylan had been the first person she had had that she knew she could rely on. She knew he would always be there for her. And that was extremely comforting, considering Willow's past. But there was also the complacency of their relationship. A routine they followed that made Willow sick with frustration sometimes. Still she couldn't imagine ever giving it up.

It wasn't that she didn't like Albus enough, because she did. He was great, no he was more than great. They could just sit together for hours in silence, but it felt intimate. Was that even a thing? Intimate silence. Well if it wasn't they had certainly made it into something.

"Willow?" Albus asked, drawing her out of her thoughts and back into the moment. It was late in the evening on a Monday and they were curled in Willow's bed and had been for the past ten minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Don't think so much." He commanded her before kissing her hard on the lips.

His tongue gently swept along her bottom lip, asking an unspoken question, that Willow immediately answered. Parting her lips she granted him access. Their tongues battled for dominance of the kiss, but Willow was really just putting up a show. Albus always won at these things.

He kissed down the curve of her neck, pressing his lips gently against the hollow of her throat. She made small sound of pleasure and tilted her head back. He knew this was a sweet spot of hers. His hands slid just under the bottom of her shirt. His callused thumbs traced circles into the warm skin of her sides, back and stomach.

Willow finally took some control of the situation and slid her hands under his t-shirt and felt the hardened muscles, a result, no doubt, of endless hours of quidditch. Her hands, much smaller and less rough than his own, roamed the muscles of Albus' back. He tried to withhold a groan, failing miserably and making Willow smirk. Before he could even think to do something about it that smirk, she was pulling the bottom of his shirt up to his chest.

"Do you mind?" she asked. Albus raised her eyebrows at her in an expression that Willow took to mean _'Why would I ever mind.' _Before yanking his shirt off and tossing it to the end of the bed.

She tugged him closer to her then. He easily complied to her wishes, his hands on her back and in her hair drawing her down towards him. With the distance closed between them Albus continued their kiss. Thinking better of her previous actions, Willow pushed at Albus' chest and he rolled off her, frowning a little. Willow slung one leg over his waist so she was straddling him and giving him a devilish smile.

He smirked back up at her and placed a hand at the back of her neck. Albus pulled her down for a long languishing kiss. She felt the shiver run through her, straight down to the tips of her toes.

They probably would have kept on like that for a while longer if the slam of the portrait hole hadn't startled them. immediately they shot away from one another, "Willow!" Dylan's voice called out.

"How the the hell did he get in here?" Albus said quietly, scrambling to put on his shirt and stand up.

Willow stood as well, attempting to fix her mussed hair, "I might have given him the password back in October." She admitted slightly guiltily.

Albus looked as if he wanted to chastise her on this, but Dylan's voice called out again, "Willow you here?" His footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and Willow started to look panicked.

"Here take this." She snapped at Albus, handing him her copy of Pride and Prejudice and some of her notes on their projects. "Put it on the bed." The bed in question was thankfully not too noticeably messed up. Albus did as instructed. The footsteps started getting louder and Willow gave him a meaningful look.

Understanding what she wanted to do Albus racked his mind for one of the lines he and Willow had planned for the project they had to present. Finally, just as Dylan reached the landing Albus' mind seemed to return to him,.

"You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged; but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever." He said, slipping into Mr. Darcy's character as naturally as if he had always been that way.

At that moment Dylan knocked on the door and Willow turned to open it. Pretending to be startled to see him Willow let Dylan in, "Hey Dyl. Albus and I were just working on out Muggle Studies project. What are you doing here? I thought you had Charms Club."

Dylan leaned down to press a kiss to Willow's lips and produced a bunch of daisies from behind his back, "We ended early and I wanted to give you there and also see if you wanted to have a romantic indoor picnic with me for a late dinner." He turned to Albus and gave him an apologetic smile, "You don't mind if I steal her away. You know how it can be, trying to find time to have quality time together."

It took Albus a minute to realize Dylan was referencing Addie, "Oh yeah. That's totally fine." He told the other boy.

"Great!" Dylan exclaimed, beaming down at Willow. He looked so happy in love Albus couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

"That was awful!" Addie exclaimed as she Albus, Willow, Dylan, Scorpius and Rose trouped out of the Muggle Studies classroom. She turned on Scorpius, "If I get a failing grade for this class, I swear to Merlin Scorpius Malfoy I will hunt you down and kill you while you sleep."

Scorpius laughed, rather evilly actually, "I'd like to see you try Jacobs." He challenged her.

Before the spat could go any farther Albus gently took Addie by the arms and steered her away from Scorpius, "Calm down. I'm sure you will be fine softly." Though he wasn't to sure. Scorpius had done a rather poor job of remembering what he was meant to say, and kept having to look at his paper and stop at random intervals. It had not, by far, been the worst performance given throughout the class (At least they had actually managed to properly shorten their novel) but it had not been the best.

Actually, according to Prof. Ruby, Willow and Albus' had been the best and Albus agreed with her, even if that was a bit egotistical. They had certainly received the most applause from the class. He had had fun doing it, which Albus thought might have been part of the reason he and Willow did so well. By the end of their time working on the project they had really enjoyed doing it.

"You guys were great." Rose complimented Willow and Albus, "All your practicing certainly paid off."

"Why thank you my lady." Albus accepted her compliment, bowing stiffly at the waist. Coming backup he relaxed again, "We did sort of work our asses off on it though."

"Mainly because we both love the book." Willow put in.

Albus looked over at her with a small smile, "Yeah we did."

**Update:**_**When I get 20 reviews or more. Reviewing only takes a minute at most, while writing a chapter takes me a couple hours. Any feedback, even just a couple words, makes my day!**_

**Thank You For Reading**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys,

Sorry for the wait but I just got 20 reviews yesterday. At that time I did have a chapter written. However I didn't like it very much and ended up rewriting it. I think this one is much better.

So June is approaching which means a new James and Maci one-shot. If you have any particular ideas of what you want it to be about leave a review here or on the actually James and Maci One-Shot story. Also you can always send me a PM.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.

Love,

TheWordsIWrite

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Chapter 13**

"Remind me again why we are present shopping three days before Christmas?" Scorpius asked, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering in the bitter english cold, "Is this some form of punishment for a crime I didn't know I committed?"

Albus rolled his eyes mentally counting this as the third time Scorpius had complained since they had apparated to Diagon Alley a half an hour ago. Winter break had come quicker than anyone could have imagined. It had been decided that all the Weasley families (along with their perspective friends) would be staying at the burrow until Christmas Eve where they would all break ranks. So that meant for the past week and a half Albus, Willow and Addie had all been under the same roof. Thankfully James, Chase and Scorpius had given Albus an escape route for the day.

"Yes Scorpius it is in fact a punishment," Chase spoke from Scorpius' left, "A special torture only men who fail to buy their girlfriends or wives a Christmas present until the absolute last minute." There was a cough and the three men looked towards the flushed cheek messy dark haired boy that stood on Albus' bright, "Yes James do you have something to add?"

"Yeah I was just gonna say fiancee." He muttered.

"What?"

"Fiancee Chase," James snapped a little too venomously, "Maci's not wife. She's still my fiancee."

Chase chuckled, "Boys I think James here has a bit of nerves about his impending nuptials."

Albus nudged Chase's arm with his elbow, "Is my big strong brother scared of getting married too big bad Maci. Don't want to be locked down too the ball and chain." A frosty look from his brother ceased Albus' taunts as quickly as Chase had stirred them up, "Sorry," He mumbled, "I know commitment can be a weird thing,"

It came out awkward, but James didn't seem to care, he just yanked a hair through his hair, "How would you know? You and Addie have been together for so long you might as well be married."

The sentence somehow made Albus cold in ways the winder air didn't, "We're really not." He said a little too quickly,

"Oh. Trouble in paradise?" Chase taunted and Albus just shook his head.

"Who doesn't have trouble every now and again?"

"Well," Chase seemed to sense that this wasn't topic either Albus or James wanted to expand upon, "I know there will be trouble in my household if I don't get Mrs. Reid her Christmas gift. Her hormones these days-"

"Okay eww just stop that's my cousin you're talking about." James scrunched up his nose and reached around Albus and Scorpius too cuff Chase on the back of his head.

"Ow, damnit! What you already knew she was knocked up!"

"Yeah but you don't need too talk about it."

"Okay you two we're here to find presents. Not screw around. It's too freaking cold for screwing around," Scorpius said. Suddenly he stopped outside a store that had Maria's Vintage Emporium written in a curling gold script on a fluttering overhang. There were curtains draped across the inside of the windows in rich purple. Multi colored glass beads hung from them in long glittering tassels which sparkled in the December afternoon sunlight, "This store has jewelry. Girls like jewelry right? We should go in right?" The blonde boy gestured to the door which was painted a brilliant lime green.

"You act like you've never bought Rose a Christmas present before." Chase told Scorpius as he lead the way in the store.

Scorpius ducked his head and muttered some excuse about it never getting easier to shop for his girlfriend. When they stepped inside Scorpius spotted a wall of towering bookshelves which primarily held what looked to be old books, "Bingo." Scorpius announced and made a beeline for them.

James wandered off towards the racks of vintage dresses and other assorted clothing, while Chase headed towards some tables that were ladened with dishware. The store had so many tables and shelves of things that Albus sort of felt overwhelmed standing in the midst of it all, His mind flashed back to a conversation he had with Willow the day before they left for the Burrow. Addie had had plans with some of the players on the Slytherin team and Dylan had left early so he could go on a family trip to Canada. So both Albus and Willow had slipped into one of the empty classrooms for an indoor lunch picnic.

_"I bet you can't," Willow laughed, leaning back and examining Albus with twinkling eyes. _

_ "Oh I bet I can." He gestured for her to throw the grape. Willow did so and the small purple fruit went spiraling into the air until it landed right in Albus' mouth. Once he had chewed and swallowed he gave Willow a triumphant grin, "See I told you. I am the grape catching master."_

_ "Okay I admit I was wrong. You have my deepest apologies."_

_ Albus rolled onto his stomach and smiled up at her, "Remind me again why we aren't having this lunch in our safe common room."_

_ "Because Rose wanted a quiet place to slave over that muggle university application."_

_ "I can't believe she wants too go too wizarding university and muggle uni. I mean it's just business how hard it can it be?"_

_ "Well she says she wants to run an event planning business that caters to both muggles and the wizarding communities. So I guess she'll have to get two licenses and a bunch of other stuff that will make it more complicated."_

_ "Oh. That just sounds like a ton of work."_

_ "Oh and being becoming a healer isn't?"_

_ "Touche." Albus nodded his head, "So what do you want to do once you're free of Hogwarts? Roam the countryside fighting rogue trolls?"_

_ When Willow's laugh filled the room it sounded like wind chimes. No. Something better, like fairy bells, "Is there even such a thing as rouge rolls?"_

_ "I don't know. But if there isn't there should be. But seriously what are you gonna be when you grow up?"_

_ Another laugh and this time Albus smiled along with her, "Ummm well I sort of want to be a writer."_

_ "Like books and stuff?"_

_ Willow tilted her head back, her long brown hair spilling onto the yellow checked blanket, "Yeah. Well first I would start off writing articles at a newspaper. Then while I did that I would work on my first novel. Once it got published I would quit that job and just travel and write. Maybe stay somewhere in Italy for a year." She blushed, "Sorry I'm rambling." She muttered, "It's a pipe dream."_

_ "No," Albus sat up, "That's amazing. It's amazing that you have a dream like that. Are you applying for any jobs at any newspapers?"_

_ "Yeah. A couple."_

_ "That's amazing Will. Can I read some of your writing?"_

_ "I don't really let anyone read it. I like too keep it safe. But maybe. Maybe sometime over break."  
Albus grinned widely, "I bet it will be spectacular." _

_ "Don't get your hopes up. Okay. It could suck."_

_ "Nah it couldn't."_

_ "Why do you say that?" _

_ "Because you wrote it." _

"Are you looking for something imparticular?" A woman's voice drew Albus out of the memory and back into the shop. He blinked and saw a younger looking woman standing in front of him. She had bright red hair that look wavy and was platted into two braids that ended at her waist. Albus had to tilt his head down to look her fully in the eyes, eyes which were outlined in dramatic black eyeliner.

"What? Oh no." He told her, "Not really."

The lady nodded, "Okay well I'm Maria. This is my store, so if you need anything just give me a call."

"Okay thanks." Albus was about to let her walk away when a thought popped into his head, "Wait, Maria,"

She turned back around, "Hm?"

"Actually there is something," He ran a hand through his hair, "There' this girl I know and she likes writing and I wanted...I wanted to get her something special. Do you have any ideas?"

Maria smiled a knowing way that made Albus' skin crawl even though there was no way for her too possibly too know, "I think I know the perfect thing." She lead Albus over to a table which held a bunch of notebooks and fountain pens, "These should be good for her. Good luck." With that Maria turned on her extremely spiky heels and click clacked back past a beaded curtain.

Albus trailed his fingers trailed over the covers of the books. They were all beautiful and Albus had a hard time deciding which one Willow would like. After a couple minutes of sorting through stacks Albus found it though. He heard her words echoing in his head _"I like too keep it safe." _He fingered the buckles that kept the thick leather bound pages shut, opening and closing them too make sure they worked properly. Picking it up he was about to head towards the jewelry and quickly grab something for Addie, but something stopped him. A white box poking out from beneath a stack of the journals. Carefully pulling out Albus read the engraved on the surface in gold gothic letters "Moongrave Fountain Pens." Albus pulled off the lid and looked at the rows of beautiful gold tipped pens. As soon as he saw them he knew he had to get them to go with the journal. He stood there for a second smiling.

"Hey Albus," James asked, "Chase, Scorpius and are about ready to go. You good too?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you up there."

His brother nodded and headed up towards the register where Scorpius and Chase already stood. Albus was halfway there himself before he realized he hadn't picked something up for Addie. Making a quick detour he gave the necklaces a quick look over before deciding on a emarald pendant hanging from a gold chain.

While he was at the checkout he asked Maria to wrap each of the gists. The journal and the pens in gold and the necklace, which was already in a white, velvet lined box, tied with a silver ribbon. When the four men stepped outside of the store, each having found a gift for their significant other, they all looked slightly relieved.

"Well I am glad that is over." Scorpius announced.

"Yeah." Albus agreed, tucking the hand that wasn't holding the store bag into his Slytherin Quidditch hoodie, "Hey do you guys wanna grab a butterbeer or something before we go back?"

"What no ready to face the craziness?" James teased his brother.

Albus shook his head, "In more ways than one."

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Go check out the links too what Willow and Addie's presents look like on my bio!**

**Update:**_**When I get 15 reviews or more. Reviewing only takes a minute at most, while writing a chapter takes me a couple hours. Any feedback, even just a couple words, makes my day!**_

**Thank You For Reading**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey Guys,_

_It's been two months and 12 days. I have been a terrible, neglectful writer! I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated in so long! It's been a really crazy summer. Between just having fun and swim team I have been working on my own original novel and that sort of took over my life for a while. But that is no excuse. And while I am still working on that I am now also back to writing Escaping the Curse. Thank you all for being so amazingly patient with me. And now on to your chapter!_

_Love,_

_TheWordsIWrite_

**Chapter 14**

"I mean they wouldn't have owled and asked me back for another interview if they were just going to reject me. Right? They could have just done that in a letter. Right?"

Albus had been lying on his back in his bed for the past hour listening to Addie go on like this. It was late January. Usually a stress free time for her, well at least as stress free as Addie ever got, but the previous Friday she had received an owl from the wizarding law firm in New York. Apparently they wanted her back the following weekend for another interview. Cue Addie freak out. To be fair, as Albus was inclined to be, it hadn't been this intense all week. Just for the past day.

Currently she was set to leave in an hour and still shoving things into a bag. A bag that must have been magically enhanced because there was no other possible explanation for how everything had fit.

"Aren't you only staying three days and two nights?" Albus asked, trying to subtly suggest that maybe she was over packing.

Addie turned an appraising eye on him, "I'm just trying to be prepared."

So much for subtlety, "I'm just saying maybe there's such a thing as over prepared Ads." He kept his tone light, not wanting to start anything they couldn't finish before she left.

"Hark who's talking Mr. I Carry About Twenty Quills on Me At All Times." Addie's tone was teasing. Albus was relieved he hadn't accidentally offended her.

"Touché."

Addie smiled softly at him. She crossed to the bed and sat down beside his head. He stared up at her. There was so much anxiety in her eyes. Once again he caught a glimpse at the vulnerable side of Addie. Slowly, not wanting to scare her and have that side of her be tucked away once again, Albus reached out and gently stroked the side of her face.

"This is all so confusing." He murmured softly.

"I know." She sighed.

But she didn't.

On one hand Albus had Addie. Beautiful, strong, passionate Addie. In love with life to the point of recklessness. The girl who everyone, including Albus himself, couldn't help but love. The girl who had been there for him through everything. The girl he had been in love with for almost half of his life. She was his first everything. The first girl whose hand he had held, the first girl he had kissed, the first girl he had said 'I Love You' to.

But then there was Willow. Willow who just had this otherness about her. Whose eyes always seemed far off. Like she was planning her next big adventure. She was brilliant. New. She understood. She understood why he spent his days with his head stuck in a book. Why, sometimes, fictional worlds were so much more preferable than the real one. When Albus was with her he never found himself he wishing he was anywhere else. Fictional or other.

No Addie could never know how confusing everything was for Albus, because she could never know about Willow.

"Hey," Addie's voice called Albus back into the moment. Back down to earth. Back to his dorm room. Back to his bed. Back with her, "You disappeared on me." She said, vainly trying to smooth down his wild hair.

"I know." He sighed. He was doing that more and more these days. Disappearing into his own head. There was just so much going on up there. So much to sort out. Sometimes he just got lost following the tangled web of his own thoughts.

Addie was giving him a strange look. Like she wanted to ask him a question, but she wasn't sure what to ask. But the moment passed. She stood back up. Snatched her bag off the bed and swept a hand through her hair.

"I better go up to McGonagall's office."

He jumped to his feet.

"I'll go with you."

"No." Addie's tone sounded cold at first, but then she softened, "No. I'll be fine. I want to be focused when I get there."

"Okay. Kiss for good luck?"

Addie smiled a little and tilted her face up to his.

When they pulled away Addie gave him a tight hug. Then she was gone. Out his dorm room door. The portrait hole slamming behind her as she left.

Albus scrubbed his hands through his hair. He was messed up. This whole thing was messed up.

But everything else in his life was about to change. Or at least that's how it felt. He was going to graduate. His friends were about to graduate. His brother was getting married. His god-brother had a kid. Everything was about to be different. Albus didn't know if he could bear adding one more thing to the list of changes.

Breaking up with Addie would mean the end of a huge part of his life. She had been his girlfriend for three years and his friend for so many years before that. The idea of that, of all of the things they meant to each other, coming to an end absolutely terrified Albus. They weren't like normal couples. Everyone already assumed that after Hogwarts they would just get married. All of Al's relatives called them "The Next Teddy and Victoire." Despite Albus' protests that neither of them were anywhere near ready for marriage.

They were perfect for each other, everyone said. Addie a bright shooting star, full of passion and reckless abandon. Albus the steady one. Always there to catch her right before she crashed and burned.

_'But,' _Albus thought, _'what if everyone is wrong...what if I want them to be wrong.'_

Albus ran a hand through his hair again. It was too much to handle. It all just way too much for right now. He had homework pile the size of a small mountain. That was something he could handle. Methodically he laid out his text books in order of how much work he had to do for the class and how soon it was due. Then he did what he did best. He worked.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Willow had been in the common room when Addie had left. It had taken a lot of self-restraint not to go straight up to Albus. The last time they had had any real time together was Christmas night, after everyone had gone to bed. They had snuck out, onto the roof. Talked until the sun had begun to peak above the horizon. It had been wonderful. However since the start of the new semester things had been so busy that there hadn't been any time to do much of anything without a million eyes on them.

But still Willow understood that Albus probably wanted a little alone time. So she waited. She wrote in her leather journal, the one he had given her for Christmas, read a book and did homework until finally her patience wore out.

"Albus," She called out, knocking on his bedroom door, "It's Willow. You in there?" She already knew the answer though.

There was a silence for a moment before Albus' voice, muffled because of the door between them, said, "Yeah Will. I'll be there in a second."

When he opened the door Willow couldn't help the smile that turned up the corners of his lips. With his hands were covered in ink stains and his hair standing up on end he looked like the poster boy for hardworking students who don't get enough sleep.

"Hey." She said, pulling her bottom lip between her two front teeth to keep her grin from growing any wider.

"Hey."

"Can I come in?" She asked after a long moment of both of them just standing in the doorway. A bemused smile toying with the corners of her lips.

"No." He teased. Reaching behind himself to close the door, "It's a mess in there. But the hall way seems pretty clear.

Willow exaggeratedly looked up and down the hallway, "You're right it does." She agreed and he laughed.

Albus took a few steps forward until he had backed Willow against the corridor wall, "Hey." He said again, angling his head down so he could look her in the eyes.

"Didn't we just do this?" Willow teased a little breathlessly. If being in the same room as Albus didn't already screw with her head, being this close to him certainly did. Her thoughts became a little fuzzy as she looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"Mhm." He said, his fingers pushing back a piece of hair that had come undone from her messy bun, "Did we?" Albus' voice is so deep, so quiet, that Willow had to focus to hear him.

"Yeah," She nodded, her eyes still locked on his

"Yeah?" He asked leaning down.

Willow met him halfway, going up on her toes to reach him. Quickly though Albus took full control of the kiss, leaning one forearm against the wall above her head and wrapping the other arm around her waist. The kiss was slow and passionate, like they had all the time in the world. The rest of the world went out of focus, like it always did when they were together. Albus didn't let the kiss last too long before he pulled back. He pressed his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes with this intense gaze that set Willow's insides ablaze. He leaned in one more time, planting another tender kiss on her lips. When Albus pulled away he grasped Willow's hands in his, intertwining their fingers.

For a little while they just stood there. Looking at each other. Willow wondered what Albus was thinking about. Was he thinking that this would feel so much better if they had just started this relationship like two normal people? If they weren't cheating on their prospective boyfriend and girlfriend. If anyone else knew how they felt.

"Will," He began in a pained voice and Willow knew that was exactly what he had been thinking about, "We need to talk."

She closed her eyes, trying to keep a pained look from coming across her face. She knew that they couldn't go on the way they had. Not talking about the reality of their situation. But still…she had hoped.

"I know." The words came out in breath, "I know we do." She repeated, placing a hand on her forehead.

"This isn't…we shouldn't be…" Albus tried to start but he couldn't seem to find the right words.

"I know."

'_Merlin was that all she was going to say?'_ Willow thought, _'Pull yourself together Will.'_

"Will. I don't exactly know what's going on with us." Albus seemed to have finally found the right words, "I mean you are so amazing and when I'm with you everything else just seems to be better. Like I can tolerate all the changes that are happening. Like-"

"Like everything is easier to do deal with when I'm talking to you." Willow finished for him, "But-"

"This isn't right. This so messed up. You have Dylan. Who you…"

"Who I really care about."

Albus nodded stiffly, like the thought of Dylan pained him. Then again. Maybe it did. When Willow thought of Addie it made her stomach turn.

"And I have Addie. This isn't fair to either of them."

"I know."

Willow was really beginning to despise those two words. She watched as Albus repeatedly ran a hand through his hair. The stress he was feeling evident with every jerky movement, "I don't know what to do Will." He finally said, "There's something between us and we'd be idiots to pretend like there isn't but I've been with Addie forever. I can't…I can't imagine my life without her. This would destroy her. If she ever knew…"

"It would wreck Dylan too." Willow agreed, her throat was constricting and she could feel tears welling in her eyes, "He's been there for me through everything Al. I…don't know."

"I know." Albus' voice broke. At the sound Willow felt the tears start to slide down her face. Albus reached out and wrapped her in his arms. Holding her tightly.

"This is so messed up." Willow murmured into his shirt.

"I know." He whispered back.

Yes Willow definitely hated those two words.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Addie was going to be back in less than three hours. It was weird how the weekend had flown by with her gone. Albus felt as if she had been barely been gone twenty minutes let alone three days. It had given him a lot of time to think. Even if he hadn't gotten very far or even come to any real conclusion. He had had time to be able to sort out his thoughts a little. That is when he hadn't been with Willow. When he was with Willow everything got muddled up. There was one thing Albus had decided however and he-

"Albus are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" Scorpius interrupted the flow of Albus' thoughts.

The two were sat in Heads' common room. Someplace Rose couldn't hear Scorpius vent about how controlling she could be. Or at least that's what Albus was fairly certain Scorpius had been venting about. Willow wasn't around either. Charms club or something of the sort.

"IamcheatingonAddiewithWillow." It just came out. Albus had decided early that day he was going to tell Scorpius. He hadn't meant for it to just come out like that though. He wasn't even sure Scorpius had even understood him. Oh Merlin. What if he had to repeat it? He didn't think he could repeat it.

"You're what?" Scorpius shouted.

Yeah he had understood Albus just fine.

Albus hung his head, squeezing his eyes closed, "Do I really have to repeat it?" He asked.

"Yes you bloody have to repeat it!" Scorpius was still yelling.

"I'm cheating on Addie with Willow." The words felt like knives cutting Albus' mouth as each one slipped past his lips.

There was a long pause. Finally Albus risked looking up at Scorpius. His best friend was staring at him with a look of complete shock and a little disgust. I made Albus feel even more wretched then he did when he thought about it on his own.

"Merlin Scorpius say something. Say bloody anything." He finally snapped. Not able to handle the silence any more.

The blonde looked at Albus. It was the most serious look Albus had seen from him in a long time, "I really don't think you want to hear the thing I am thinking right now Albus." He ground out.

Eventually, after all of Albus' insides had been properly twisted up, Scorpius asked, "For how long?"

Albus put his head in his hands and spoke through his fingers, "Since Addie's and my fight at the beginning of the year."

"Merlin Albus what the hell are you thinking?" There was the shouting again, "You've been in love with Addie for seven years! You're practically married! She's practically part of your family!"

"I know!" Albus shouted, looking up from his hands. It surprised Scorpius. Albus rarely shouted, "Don't you think I know all of that?"

They silently glared at each other.

"Explain it to me." Scorpius demanded, "Now."

So Albus did. He explained how he and Willow had been talking while he and Addie were still fighting and how he had kissed her and she had kissed him back. He told Scorpius about their agreement not to say a word to anyone about it, but despite that how exceedingly awkward it had been. He explained that he had stayed at the castle over fall break to avoid Willow but she had had the same idea. And how she had asked him to stay one night when he carried her up to her dorm and how everything had just spiraled from there.

At the end Scorpius shook his head, "What the hell are you doing mate?" He asked, "This is going to destroy Addie. And what about Dylan? Have you even thought about the damage this could do even just within your family? I mean Merlin Al look at Louis. Half your family is still furious at him."

Albus scrubbed his hands over his face, "Merlin Scorpius don't you think I already know all of that. I've been agonizing over this for months now. Months. It's just so complicated."

Albus' head was starting to throb. Maybe he shouldn't have told Scorpius. What if he let it slip to Rose and then Rose would inevitably accidentally let it slip to someone and then from there it would all unravel .Albus watched the possible events unfold in his head and the end picture wasn't pretty.

"Well you better uncomplicated it soon Albus. Things like this never stay quiet for long."

Albus looked up at Scorpius sharply, "Was that a threat?" He asked slowly.

Scorpius shook his head, "No. Definitely not. Al you're my best friend. No matter how much a complete bloody moron you are being right now you're still my best mate. But I'm not going to cover for you. Or lie for you. Especially not to Rose."

"I wouldn't…I mean I never meant for you to think that's what I was-"

The blonde shook his head, "I know that's not what you're asking right now Albus, but in future things might change."

Albus nodded, "This whole thing is really messed up." He repeated.

"It is." Scorpius nodded.

"I think I might be in love with Willow mate." This was the sort of thing he and Scorpius never had really talked about. Mainly because it had been obvious for so long who both of them were in love with.

"What about Addie?"

Albus had knew Scorpius would ask that question. He really wished he hadn't thought. Because the truth was Albus didn't have the answer.

"There are some moments when I think I'm still in love with her." He tried to explain, "But then sometimes I feel like I can't be the guy she wants me to be. Our relationship is so suffocating sometimes."

Scorpius gave Albus a pitying look, "You need to figure this out soon mate."

"I know."

Albus was really starting to hate those two words.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Update:**_**When I get 12 reviews or more. Reviewing only takes a minute at most, while writing a chapter takes me a couple hours. Any feedback, even just a couple words, makes my day!**_

**Thank You For Reading And Again I Am So Sorry For Disappearing For So Long**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys and gals,_

_So this chapter was not the original plan for the story. I had a grand plan that would have dragged this story out of like ten more chapters. But then I was beating the metaphorical dead horse, so I came up with a new plan. That's why it's taken me almost two weeks to update. There's a bit of a time gap in this chapter. And it may not be what many of you expected. But I hope you like it._

_Love,_

_The Words I Write_

**Chapter 15**

As it turned out, in the end, Albus didn't have to figure it out. It was Willow who did. She didn't say anything to Albus. There was no definite ending to whatever they had. She just began to pull away. It was slow, little things. She didn't come up to his room anymore and she always had some reason for him not to be in hers. They still talked. All the time. But it was different now. When Albus would shift closer to her, she would shift away. He wanted to ask her what had changed. If the guilt had just gotten to her or if it was something else. But he didn't, because deep down he knew. He knew that she wasn't done with him. Not for real. He could see it sometimes when he would catch her eyes across the Great Hall. The raw emotion there slowly began to shred his heart.

Albus had thought life would return to normal. But it didn't the truth was he missed Willow. He missed having someone who seemed to understand him as she did. To her he was glass. She could see straight through all of his acts. But he pushed it down. That empty feeling of missing her. He focused on his grades. And Addie.

Addie. Something was different between them. It had been since she had come back from New York in January. It wasn't because of the internship. She didn't know if she had gotten it yet. The firm had told her she would be informed in April. It wasn't because of NEWTs. She had held it together better than Albus had expected during the strain of them in April. (Only a couple of nights had he found her with her head resting on top of one of her books.) Something was different though she was quieter, which for Addie meant she was only as loud as everyone else around her, and she had been spending more nights in her own dorm.

Albus had harassed Scorpius about it. Questioning whether his best mate had accidentally spilled to someone. But Scorpius swore up and down he hadn't told a soul. Albus believed him, but part of him wished he hadn't. It would have been so much easier to blame Scorpius. But he couldn't, so Albus just played along as if nothing had changed. He was the same dutiful boyfriend he had always been. And as May rolled in and the end of the school year drew closer he continued to pretend.

The second week of May was when the letters started to come. Every morning at breakfast at least ten 7th years would receive a thick envelope containing the answer to where they would be going the next year. It was no different for Albus' little group of friends. Dylan had taken to sitting with Willow at the Gryffindor table and as Albus and Addie were almost always sitting there as well they were there when he received his letter from the Ministry of Magic's Department of Education. He had been about to open it when Rose had stopped him.

"Wait!" She had exclaimed so loudly that she made a few nearby first years jump in fright, "Don't open it. Not yet. Let's wait. Let's all of us wait until everyone has received their letter and then open them all together. I'll take them as well so that nobody can cheat." A couple people had grumbled at the idea. But what Rose said was generally as good as law and out of all of them she was the best to hold the letters because Rose never cheated at anything. So Dylan handed his letter over.

The next day both Scorpius and Willow received the letters and they both dutifully handed them over to Rose. Albus' came next. Then Roses' own. And finally, on the second Friday of April, Addie's arrived from New York. She was the least willing to hand it over to Rose. Albus could see it in her eyes. He reached under the table and squeezed her hand. Trying to be comforting, but Addie made no sign of feeling it.

"Alright," Rose said, clapping her hands together, "We'll meet in the Room of Requirement at 7. After everyone's classes are done. Scorpius will grab food from the kitchen and we'll open all of the letters."

There was a collective groan of the word, "Finally." From the whole group and Rose scowled.

"You guys are pouting now, but it will be so much better to open them all together."

The day went by at normal speed for Albus. He had known where he would be going at the beginning of the year. He had guaranteed admission to the Healer's program, because of an internship he had done there the previous summer. For everyone else the day went by as slow as molasses. He could tell from the way Dylan tapped his foot in the class he and Albus had together, and by the way Scorpius was constantly running a hand through his hair. They didn't have the same assurance Albus had.

Eventually seven o'clock rolled around and Albus made his way up to the Room of Requirement. He was the last to get there. Everyone else had already congregated on the sofas, "Finally!" Addie exclaimed when Albus sat beside her. She seemed to be a bit more herself than she had been in months. Albus pulled her onto his waist and rested his head on her shoulder as Rose passed out the letters.

"Dylan why don't you go first. Since you've been waiting for the longest?" Rose suggested. Dylan didn't need to be told twice. He carefully opened the letter and scanned the thick parchment.

When he looked up his eyes were shining with relief, "I go in." He breathed. He looked so relieved and everyone cheered. Willow wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Albus' heart twinged, but he ignored it.

"Alright enough, enough." Scorpius quieted everyone, "Willow's and my turn."

More ripping of envelopes and reading paper transpired. Then more cheering when it was found out that yes Scorpius would be attending the pre-wizarding law program in London and Willow would be working for the Quibbler starting immediately after graduation. Albus opened his letter, mainly for show, and everyone congratulated him. Rose was next. She had two letters, one from a wizarding business school and one from a muggle university. Her hands shook so badly, that finally she thrust them at Scorpius and he did the honors.

"We regret to inform you…" He began and Rose ripped the paper away from him.

"You prat!" She screeched, smacking him hard on the shoulder after reading both papers, "I got in! You complete prat for making me-"

Scorpius cut her rant off with a firm kiss, "Congrats Rosie." He told her, pulling her close. After that, Rose couldn't pretend to be mad.

It was down to Addie now. Everyone waited while she carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. Slowly she read the words. When she looked up, she looked at Albus, her eyes shining, "I got in." She whispered.

"Was there ever any question?" Albus asked with a warm smile. Though, from the look on Addie's face, maybe there had been. For her at least.

"C'mon you two you can't just whisper. Did you get in or not?" Scorpius exclaimed. Addie's face broke into a wide grin.

"I got in!" She said louder this time.

"You're going to New York!" Rose cheered.

The rest of the night was a mixture of talking about future plans and past memories. It seemed bittersweet to Albus. He tried to stay focused on all of it, but his mind drifted. So Addie was really going to New York. He had known. If he was being honest with himself, he had known from the moment she had told him last summer. But tonight, tonight made it real. He gently stroked her hair, while she, Willow and Rose talked excitedly about dorms and apartments. Albus didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't follow Addie to America. He had a whole life here. But he loved her, he was sure of that, but he was beginning to think it may not be in the way she wanted, she needed, him too.

Somewhere around ten Addie said her goodnights and left. Albus had offered to go with her, but she had turned him down. Telling him to stay and continue the conversation he had been having with Scorpius and Rose.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Willow and Dylan left the Room of Requirement somewhere around ten-thirty. Things had gone back to normal between them since Willow had cut things off with Albus. Not that things had ever been different or that she had ever really cut it off with him. She had sort of just stopped. Stopped being anything besides a friend to him. It had been that conversation in the hallway of the Head's dormitory that had really sealed it for her. Neither of them were happy, or at least not as much as two people in good relationships should be. They had been happy, though before they had gotten together. Looking at it that way had made it simple for her. It had to end. Things would go back to the way they were before and then, theoretically, they would be happy again.

Willow didn't really like to think about those months with Albus very much, though. When she did she doubted herself. Doubted whether being with Dylan was what she really wanted. She didn't like doubting herself.

Tonight had been one of the hardest nights since things had come to a halt. Even after all these months, seeing Addie sitting on Albus' lap hurt Willow. She hid it, though. It wasn't hard. There was so much excitement going on. All she had had to do was wrap herself in it. Lie an invisible blanket. So she had talked dorm decorations and apartment costs with everyone until her head spun and she had asked if Dylan wanted to go back to her dorm to hang out for a bit before bed.

When they reached the Head's common room Willow sent Dylan up to her room ahead of her while she went to brush her teeth and put on her pajamas in the bathroom. When she came out she heard a noise coming from Albus' room. She hadn't heard him come in, so who was in there. Willow walked down the corridor to his room and gently pushed the door open.

"Addie." She said and the red head jumped, dropping the book and piece of parchment she was holding.

"Merlin Willow you scared me!" She grumbled.

"What are you doing in here? How did you get in?" Willow asked, confused and trying her hardest not to sound accusatory, "Did Albus give you the password?"

Addie shook her head, scooping up the things that had landed on the floor, "I flew up." She said shortly, pointing to the open window and her broom, which was leaning against it.

"Why?"

The red head let out a puff of frustrated breath, "Because I needed to leave something for Albus and I needed him not to know it was there."

Willow took a couple of steps into the room and for the first time she saw how tired Addie looked. At the beginning for the year she had been vibrant as ever, but now there were dark circles under her eyes, which were also rimmed with red.

"Have you been crying?" Willow asked and Addie immediately reached up to wipe her eyes.

She hesitated, "Yes."

"Why?"

Addie turned to Willow with a hard look. It wasn't angry, though. It was hurt and frustrated and also, maybe, a little jealous, "I think you know why." Was all she said. Willow stood there with her mouth open, wondering if Addie could possibly be talking about what Willow thought she was talking about. While she did that Addie tucked the piece of parchment into the book and slid it back into the drawer.

By the time Willow began to process again Addie was already hovering outside the window on her broom, "Could you please tell Albus to come down to the courtyard when he gets back. No matter how late it is." Willow nodded mutely and began to leave the room, but Addie stopped her, "Willow?"

"Yes?" She turned back around and in the moonlight she could see that tears were shining in Addie's eyes.

"I forgive you." Then Addie was flying out of sight, leaving Willow standing in Albus' room, remembering all the things she had done there. With another girl's boyfriend. With Addie's boyfriend. And she felt more terrible than she had since this whole thing began.

It took her a few minutes but finally she recovered enough to go back to her room where Dylan waited. She wasn't really there, though. While he talked she only half listened. Nodding and making agreeing sounds whenever there was a lull in the conversation. He left, finally, around eleven-thirty he left.

Willow sat down in the common room with a book and waited. Albus wandered in around midnight, smiling. Willow really loved that smile. Her heart broke all over again as she looked at it. She had done the right thing, but then why did it hurt so much.

She stood and looked at Albus for a quiet moment before saying simply, "Addie said she needed you to go down to the courtyard. It's important." Then she walked, as quickly as she could, up to her room. When she closed the door she pressed her back against it. Hoping that she could physically lock out all the feelings and thoughts of a boy who wasn't hers.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

"Adds what's going on?" Albus asked sitting down on the bench beside his girlfriend. He had been thoroughly confused when Willow had told him to go down to the courtyard, but she had looked so upset and determined that he hadn't dared to question it.

Addie's head was bowed, her long hair hanging in a curtain of red around her face. When she looked up at him tears shone in the hazel depths of her eyes, the sparkle Albus had seen in her there mere hours before was gone.

"Addie?" He said again this time concern seeping into his tone.

"I'm sorry," Addie murmured, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry and look here I am a mess before I've even begun." She lifted a hand to swipe in annoyance at a stray tear that had begun to slide down her cheek.

"Begun what?" He asked feeling more confused and worried by the second.

Addie reached out and took ahold of Albus' hands, "Al, what I'm about to say it won't...it's not easy. So I need you not to interrupt me or try to talk me out of it. Because you won't be able to. There is nothing you can say that I haven't already said to myself."

"You're scaring me, Addie," Albus told her, worry clouding his normally brilliant green eyes.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Addie nodded and took a deep faltering breath, "Albus in a matter of weeks we are both going to start two new lives, you here and me in New York, and I don't think we should start them together. Everything is going to be so new there for me and I don't want to let any of it pass me by because I am so busy missing you. I don't want to be that girl crying over her boyfriend and saying no to things instead of yes. I don't want to be so busy missing you and wishing I was here instead of there that I let opportunities pass me by. But that's what will happen if I leave and we are still together. I can't do that Al, to myself, to you, to us. I just can't. And I don't know if it's because I love you too much or if it's because I don't love you enough. All I know is we need to end it now. Because I know if we keep going like this when the time comes for me to leave I won't. I won't be able to leave you. So I guess I want to say our goodbye, our real goodbye, now. While everything is still perfect, before it all has the chance to fall to pieces."

Addie didn't give Albus a chance to say anything before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Their kiss, their last kiss, tasted of tears and was laced with the memories of the past four years spent together. When Albus finally found the strength to pull away, he pressed his forehead against hers one last time.

"Goodbye," He whispered, in a tone so low he could barely hear it himself.

"Goodbye." Addie murmured back.

And then she was gone, gone in a way Albus never expected her to be. And he knew he should be heartbroken. That the loss of someone he had loved so much should have shattered him. And a part of him was. That part of him that remained frozen in the time with Addie by the lake, their hands and hearts intertwined.

But now, sitting here on a cold stone bench of the courtyard all alone, the only name that echoed through his brain was _'Willow'_.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Update:**_** When I get 15 reviews or more. Reviewing only takes a minute at most while writing a chapter takes me a couple hours. And there was a lot going on in this chapter so you should have plenty of thoughts! Any feedback, even just a couple words, makes my day!**_

**Thank You For Reading**


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys,_

_I just wanted to say thank you for all the lovely and thoughtful reviews that I received after posting this past chapter. You guys waited a while for that to happen so thank you for your patience. Many of you asked about Dylan and Willow and all I can, or want, to say is something will be done soon. ALSO there is a P.O.V we have not seen before at the end of this chapter and I wouldn't normally do it, but it had to be done. You'll see. __Oh and there is a bit more strong language used in this chapter, not too much, but I wanted to give you guys a heads up._

_Love, _

_TheWordsIWrite_

**Chapter 16**

By Albus' count in the week after he and Addie broke up five Hufflepuffs, ten Slytherins, three Ravenclaws and six Gryffindors had all asked him how he was doing. And that wasn't including his cousins, sister and teammates. If you counted those, along with the countless owls he had gotten from his parents, aunts and uncles, Albus was fairly certain it would add up to the largest amount of attention he had ever received in his life. He had always known that gossip spread though Hogwarts like wildfire, but he had never realized how terrible of a problem it really was. Then again only on rare occasion had he been the center of said gossip, so it could be that he just wasn't used to it.

The support he had received had come in waves. First there had been Scorpius. The only one Albus could truly vent to, because, of course, he was the only one who really understood the situation. Then there had been the quidditch team, who seemed decidedly uncomfortable by the whole situation. After them, there had been his sister and cousins, each individual expressing their feelings over the break-up differently. For instance, Lily had smacked him about the head and demanded to know what in the bloody hell could have possibly happened to break up one of the most perfect couples she had ever known. Roxanne, on the other hand, had taken the news well, almost too well. Albus suspected she had been holding back a victory dance as he walked away.

All in all Albus despised the attention. Especially as the only person who he wanted to talk to about the whole ordeal seemed to have completely cut him off since the night of the break-up. The only time Willow ever spoke to Albus was when they were when it applied to their shared Head Duties. He had tried, on several occasions, to talk to transition the conversation only to be shut down. And though Albus understood why Willow was doing it, he still didn't like it. At all.

Albus found it slightly ironic that he was on better terms with his long term, now ex, girlfriend, than he was with Willow. When he shared this with Scorpius the blonde had simply shook his head. It was true, though, Addie had made it a point to stop and talk to Albus a few times. Originally Albus had thought it would be been painful and he had been right. The first time it did hurt him a little. It hurt her too. Even though she was trying to hide it Albus could still see it in her eyes. He had known her, loved her, too long not to see it. But it had gotten easier a little more each time and it would continue doing so until the pain was fully gone.

In spite of all of this life went on and soon the beginning of June was upon them. With it came the last Hogsmeade trip of the year. For seventh years, such as Albus, it was not only that but their last ever Hogwarts sanctioned trip ever. Regardless of this Albus was planning on missing it. After the craziness of the last week he liked the idea of being able to step foot out of his dorm without whispers running through the crowd. Despite his friends, okay well Scorpius', endless pleading nothing could change Albus' mind, that is until he got the owl.

_**Albus,**_

_**I am refraining from using a sarcastic opening in light of your recent "heartbreak." You notice I put heartbreak in quotation marks. You ask why little brother? Well, I'll tell you why. According to our dear little sister you do not appear very heart broken over losing Addie. Apparently, Lily says, you seem perfectly fine, accept for being a little irritable at all the attention. See to me this says something was going on before you and Addie broke up that made you okay with the split. And as your older brother I have to be informed of all goings on in your life. It's the law. Well practically. I know that tomorrow is the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year. I will see you at Victoire's Café tomorrow at 1. Don't be late or I swear to Merlin Albus Severus I will get our mother involved in this. Okay…whew...that was a lot of responsible older brothering. I am knackered now. Don't bother owling me back as I know you will be there tomorrow.**_

_**See You Tomorrow,**_

_**James**_

_**P.S. I am dead serious about telling mum if you don't show.**_

_**P.S.S. Maci sends her love**_

Albus sighed. Leave it to his brother to actually bother the one time Albus wished he wouldn't. Okay, maybe not the one time. Albus preferred James didn't bother more often than not, especially when it came to his personal life. Immediately Albus' mind went to work trying to figure out how he could get around explaining the truth of what had happened to James at lunch the next day. He didn't want to lie to his brother. He had been done with that for months now and the thought of having to start up again made him sick to his stomach. So he schemed and thought about ways to get around the truth of it all…and he came up with nothing. Nada. Zilch.

This wasn't working. Albus flopped back onto his pillows. Why was this so difficult? _'Because you made it like this.'_ A little voice in the back of Albus' head whispered. Albus wished that voice would shut the hell up. He knew all of this was his fault.

The defeat came about two hours later. Albus gave up on trying to think of a way not to tell James about Willow, without lying to him about why he was fairly okay with his and Addie's break-up. He would just have to tell James the whole truth, even the condemning parts.

So it was that the next morning dawned bright and damning for Albus Severus Potter. When he arrived at breakfast Albus had informed Scorpius, none too happily, that yes he would be going into Hogsmeade. And yes, after he met with James, he could get butterbeer with everyone one last time. It was a beautiful day out and despite himself Albus found himself smiling as he strolled down the lane to Hogsmeade. The path was pretty much clear of students, everyone having decided to get an early start as it was the last weekend after all. Albus didn't have to meet James until one so he politely declined the invitations to walk down with everyone, instead choosing to prepare what he was going to say to his brother.

He had had it all working out right up until the moment he reached the café. James was leaning against one of the walls, arms folded, with a determined look his eye that reminded Albus uncomfortably of his mother and grandmother. Albus had to will himself to continue walking forward.

"Albus." James greeted, raising on eyebrow, "Lily was right you don't look heartbroken."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Oh and pray tell what does heartbroken look like?" He asked, pushing through the glass door into the café.

"What I looked like after Louis cheated on Maci with my girlfriend." His brother's tone was serious and Albus knew he was right. He knew he didn't look heartbroken and wondered why he had even bothered to challenge James on it. Thankfully James refrained from saying anything else until the hostess had showed them to a booth. Once they were settled into their seats and their drink orders placed, James rested his elbows on the table and looked at Albus.

Albus looked back. He really didn't want to be the first one to break the silence.

"Explain." James demanded after a minute, "And not some half-assed I just didn't love her explanation. I want the truth. And if I don't get it I'll…"

"Merlin James I get it. You'll go to mum. You're such a tattletale."

"And you are such a two-year-old."

The mood lightened for a second and that seemed to be all the time Albus needed to get his courage, "I'll tell you." He told James slowly, "Just don't interrupt me." Once James had agreed on Albus let it all come out. He didn't start from the kiss he and Willow had shared, no he started in July. When Addie had first told him about the New York internship. He realized now that that was when things had started to come apart. When the seeds of doubt had been planted. Then he continued on with the rest of it.

Albus didn't look at James while he spoke, but when he was finished he looked up, at his older brother, and said, "I screwed up James. I really screwed up." Albus wasn't proud of it, but at that moment tears burned at his eyes. It took a lot to hold them back, but he managed it.

James apparently didn't need the few minutes Scorpius had taken to process all of it, "What the fucking hell Albus!" He exclaimed, obviously trying not to shout as they were in a restaurant with other patrons, even if their cousin did own it, "What is wrong with you? You cheated on Addie for how many months?"

Albus hung his head, "Three months, two weeks and six days." He whispered.

He wasn't surprised when he felt James smack him hard on the head, "You are a complete ass. I can't believe you would do that to Addie! You two had been together forever. Admittedly you two weren't perfect for each other and she could difficult sometimes, but you don't cheat on someone ever Albus Severus. Did I think you smarter than this? Aren't you supposed to be the smart reasonable one out of all of us! How could you be this stupid? Do you think just because you didn't get caught and Addie broke up with you for a completely different reason that this makes any of what you did alright."

Albus hadn't said at any point that he thought he did, but he didn't think challenging James at this point would be smart, "No." He said.

"You're right. It doesn't make it right. And even if it made it right for you and Addie, what about Willow and Dylan. Did you even think about the damage this could do to them? That girl has already been through so much shit in her life and you put her through more without even thinking! She's Rose's best friend, Albus, for Merlin's sake, did you at least think about what this could have done to your relationships with your family? Just for some damn bird that caught your fancy for five frickin' minutes."

This was where Albus drew the line, "Leave Willow out of this James. You can yell at me all you want. I deserve it. But don't you dare call her just some bird, like she's just a piece of tail I picked up from some bar."

"She's not blameless in all of this Al. You've got to know that." James snapped, his face was red and Albus could see the anger, and more gut wrenching, the disappointment in his eyes as his brother looked at him.

"God damn it, James, I know that, but she wasn't just some bird. She's brilliant and smart and kind and beautiful and broken and she pretends that she doesn't give a shit about what people think of her, but she cares more than any person I have ever met." He wasn't shouting, but James must have seen that Albus meant what he said, because he took a deep breath. The red in his face began to recede. Albus stayed quiet, waiting for James to speak again.

His brother was silent for a long time. Long enough for the waitress to arrive and ask for their orders. Once she was gone and James was still silent, Albus ventured to speak, "I know I messed up James. I know what I did was terrible and could have hurt a lot of people I care about. Nothing could ever excuse that."

"You're right." James agreed, shaking his head, "This was incredibly selfish and immature and impulsive. And Merlin Albus I can't even begin to tell you how disappointed in you I am, but it's in the past. Willow ended the affair and Addie ended your relationship with her." Albus opened his mouth to say something, but James held up a hand, "So right now you're left with two choices and only two." James looked his brother in the eyes, "You can tell Willow you're in love with her and see where it goes or you can tell yourself that she is happy with Dylan and let her go."

Albus gaped at James, "What…I'm not in…I mean Willow's amazing and all but…" He couldn't seem to finish a sentence. It was becoming a problem, "I was just in love with Addie though." There. There was one completed sentence.

"Merlin Albus for someone who is supposed to be so bloody smart you're an idiot sometimes." James rolled his eyes, "Did you not hear yourself talking about her? You were completely willing to take my blaming you for all of this and leaving her out of it and I have no doubt if this ever got you would do the exact same thing. Even though everyone, including your family, would be furious with you." He gave Albus a level look, "You don't do that for someone who you don't love. And yeah maybe you were in love with Addie before Willow, maybe there was even some over lapping in the times when you loved them. But let me tell you something that I read in one of Chase's books. If you love two people at the same time, you should choose the second one. Because if the first one was really THE ONE you wouldn't have fallen for the second."

Albus continued to gape at James. For one he had gone from furious to a wise brother in the space of ten minutes and for two he was actually making sense. Albus was beginning to wonder if he preferred it when James didn't make sense, "I love her." He said out loud, "Shit."

"Yep." James agreed, then paused, "Al, why didn't you just break up with Addie?" He asked.

"Because everyone thought that we balanced each other out and that she was the one. She was one of my best friends and she's a red head. So I sort of just thought it's what I wanted and then by the time I realized it might not actually be what I really wanted I had already been with her so long I couldn't imagine being with someone else."

"Wait!" The older boy held up a hand, "Did you say somewhere in that messy clumsy spiel of worse that Addie was a red head and that was one of the reason's you dated her."  
Albus rolled his eyes, "I mean obviously not one of the main reasons, but isn't that the curse. All us Potter men get stuck with stubborn red heads?"

"Hmm hadn't noticed."

Albus gave James an incredulous look.

"I'm only joking." James reassured him, "But seriously Albus, even though you did massively screw up and if mum ever found out about this she would kill you, you should tell Willow how you feel. If you're sure you really love her."  
The younger brother shook his head, "She's happy with Dylan James. Rose told me that Dylan was asking her what kind of engagement rings Willow likes. If she's happy with him I don't want to ruin that for her."

"I have no idea why you are supposedly the smart brother. If she didn't have some doubts about Dylan she wouldn't have cheated on him with you for four months. She deserves to know Albus. She deserves to have the ability to choose. Don't you think?"

Albus thought about it and slowly nodded. James was right. For once. Willow did deserve to know, "When did you become the wise one?" He asked teasingly.

"When the rest of y'all became idiots." James countered with a wicked grin.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

"This one is perfect," Dylan told Rose as they stepped out of the ring shop. A look of doubt flashed across his face, "It is perfect right?" He asked.

Rose grinned at him, "Yes!" She exclaimed, "It's completely and totally perfect. Oh my, God, I can't believe you're proposing to Willow!" The tiny red head was practically vibrating with excitement, "My best friend is going to get married!"

Dylan nodded, a wide grin spreading across his face, "I still can't believe she didn't think the idea of getting married this young was a terrible idea. I mean I thought for sure when we were talking about it the night after everyone opened their letters that she would have shot it down. But she actually just say there and listened to me. I thought it would be harder-"

"Don't challenge it." Rose told him with a smile, "She loves you, Dylan. Always has."

Just then Scorpius came into view, with Willow on his arm and Dylan hushed Rose, "Shh. If you spoil the surprise Weasley you're a dead woman."

"My lips are sealed," Rose said, miming zippering her lips, "Now quick hand me the bag before she sees. I'll put in my bag till the end of the trip." The transaction occurred not a minute too soon because a second later Willow and Scorpius were upon them.

"What are you two grinning about?" Willow asked with a suspicious look.

"Nothing." Rose and Dylan chorused quickly.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Update:**_** When I get 15 reviews or more. Reviewing only takes a minute at most while writing a chapter takes me a couple hours. Any feedback, even just a couple words, makes my day!**_

**Thank You For Reading**


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys,_

_I AM SO SO SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in forever. I just started college for the first time and it has been overwhelming. I hope you guys like this chapter and I will try my hardest to make my updates more regular. It won't be every week, but hopefully every other. Again I am super sorry! _

_Love,_

_TheWordsIWrite_

**Chapter 17**

The morning of graduation dawned just the same as every other Saturday morning, except for one thing. Everyone was awake and before noon at that. Being the Head Girl, Willow was used to being up early on Saturdays. But this was a whole new deal for her. It wasn't even ten and the halls were full to the brim with students.

Willow had taken time getting ready that morning, that way she wouldn't have to rush before the graduation ceremony. Her hair was brushed up into an elegant ponytail with tendrils of hair framing her face and she had actually put more effort into her makeup than just swiping on mascara. Additionally Rose had insisted they do each other's nails the night before, so her nails were decorated with dark red nail polish with gold horizontal gold stripes.

As Willow made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast she mulled over what was about to happen in her mind. She was going to graduate. In a few hours, she would officially be done with her Hogwarts career. The thought of it was enormous. Willow couldn't quite wrap her mind around all of it. A whole period of her life was about to be over. Tomorrow she would leave a place that had been a home to her for the past seven years and who knows when she would return. It was a lot to think about for a Saturday morning.

Later Willow would claim that her preoccupation with the impending graduation was why she didn't notice all of the signs as she stepped into the Great Hall. Like how the room fell dead silent when she entered it or how she didn't notice that the floor of the Hall was scattered with white rose petals. Whatever it was that was distracting Willow when she entered the Great Hall, she snapped out of it real quick.

She made it exactly 15 paces into the room before she stopped and looked around, sensing something was different. That's when she noticed the hushed silence and petals. And then she noticed him. Dylan was standing in front of her, well more accurately he was kneeling in front of her. He was kneeling and there was a small velvet box in his hands.

"Oh, Merlin." Willow gasped, her hands involuntarily coming up and clamping over her mouth.

"Willow Josephine Anderson, I will not claim that from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the girl I was going to marry. Because, frankly, I was eleven and I still thought girls had cooties," Dylan grinned at her and despite herself Willow chuckled.

"I can, however, say for every day I have spent with you I have fallen a little more in love with you, even if it took me a while to figure out it was love I was feeling. For the past seven years, you have been my best friend. You know and love me better than anyone else in the world. Willow, you are the most amazing girl I have ever known and, excuse my cliché here, but it would make me the happiest guy in the world if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. So what do you say Will? Will you marry me?"

Everyone was staring at her. They were all waiting, with baited breath, for her answer. The pressure was closing in on her. And then she said one word that she knew would completely alter the course of her life from that moment forwards.

"Yes!"

She said yes even though her heart was screaming 'NO!' Even though her brain told her 'This isn't what you really want.' Even though as Dylan slid the beautiful ring onto her finger she couldn't help but wishing it he was a different boy, at a different time.

Thunderous applause burst out in the Great Hall as Dylan stood and hugged Willow tightly, swinging her around. Willow didn't even have time to process what was happening because a moment later everyone had descended upon them. Rose was hugging her even tighter than Dylan had. Lily wanted to see the ring. Scorpius clapped Dylan on the back. Everyone was there. Everyone was celebrating. Except one person was noticeably missing.

Willow saw him, though, through a gap in her crowd of congratulators. He stood in the entrance to the Great Hall, staring at the scene. He looked like someone had punched him the gut. Their eyes met and Willow felt her heart, which was already in disrepair, shatter. _'I'm so sorry.'_ She mouthed to him, but he just shook his head, shoved his hands in his pockets and left.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Albus had woken up late the morning of graduation and got ready in a rush. Since his talk with James he had promised himself he would talk to Willow as soon as possible. And when that plan didn't work he gave himself a deadline: Graduation. Yes, that would be the graduation that was happening in less than five hours.

There wasn't the usual buzz around the castle as Albus headed down to the marble staircase and when he reached the Great Hall he found out why.

"…anyone else in the world. Willow, you are the most amazing girl I have ever known and, excuse my cliché here, but it would make me the happiest guy in the world if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. So what do you say Will? Will you marry me?"

Albus arrived just in time to catch the tail end of Dylan's proposal.

"Yes!" He heard Willow exclaim. There was a moment of numbness as he processed what this meant. What the rose petals, what Dylan kneeling, what that little velvet box, what all of it meant. And when it got through his head that's when the numbness passed, replaced with the feeling of a thousand bricks slamming into him.

He watched as everyone crowded around Willow and Dylan. He heard the squealing over the ring and the many congratulations that were being offered. If he was a better person maybe Albus would have gone into the Great Hall and join the crowd. He would take the high road. And maybe, just maybe, he would have done it if Willow hadn't caught his eye. They stared at each other and he could see the regret in her eyes. _'I'm so sorry.'_ She mouthed at him and that's when he turned on his heel and left.

How could he have been so foolish to think that Willow wanted to be with him rather than Dylan? That look had sealed the deal. She regretted whatever she and Albus had been. How could he have thought it was anything other than a mistake?

This sound of someone behind him sped Albus up. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, "Albus Severus fucking Potter slow the bloody hell down." Scorpius shouted.

Of course, it was Scorpius. Reluctantly Albus slowed down and let Scorpius catch up to him, "So that happened." The blonde said and Albus snorted. He shouldn't have slowed down.

"Oh, it did? I thought it was a particularly nasty hallucination." He quipped and Scorpius frowned at him.

"Look, mate, I get that you like this girl and all but you don't need to be a jackass to me about it, okay?" Scorpius' voice was flat and hard, "I've put up with you and this whole screwed up situation for months and I'm sick of it. My advice: Get over it. Move on."

Albus opened his mouth ready with a rude retort, but Rose appeared at the end of the hallway, "Our families are here." She called, "Let's go guys."

Albus and Scorpius nodded and Rose disappeared back down the opposite corridor, "Just let it go for today mate, okay? Graduation. It's a big deal." Scorpius told Albus in a resigned voice.

"Okay." Albus grimaced, "I'll try."

And he did try. The day whipped by in a blur. His whole extended family was there and they all walked around the grounds in a large group. The energy level was high and it was easy for Albus to allow himself to be swept up in all of it. He laughed and joked alongside the rest of his family. He dutifully answered every question, no matter how ridiculous about his and Addie's break up. It was easy to pretend everything was okay. As long as he avoided James' questioning looks than he would be fine. That's what he thought at least. Until Willow came over and Grandma Weasley caught sight of the ring. That's when he said he needed to get ready for the ceremony.

An hour later Albus sat with the rest of the Seventh Year class listening to Prof. McGonagall's speech. And then it was time Valedictorian Speech. A few weeks ago Prof. McGonagall had called Albus and Willow into her office and said that they could opt to give the speech together or they could decide among themselves which one of them would give it. As Albus didn't care to be the center of attention he had defaulted to Willow who had been more than happy to accept the honor.

As she ascended the stage, the light caught on her red and gold robes, making her shine. Albus watched her, the icy fingers of heartache tightening around his heart.

"Good afternoon parents, professors, students and fellow graduates. As Prof. McGonagall said my name is Willow Anderson. Hogwarts has been so much more than a school to me for the past seven years. It has been a home. The people I have met here, students and Professors alike, have shaped me into the person I am today. I can't imagine not coming back next year, but I know that life must go on. I also know that I will always carry a little piece of every person I have met here with me as I continue on into the rest of my life. On these grounds, I have formed strong bonds with some amazing people who I know will go on to do amazing things. In just this last year, I have grown closer to people who have made me a better person, a person who is ready to go out and reach for her dreams. And I want to thank each and every one of you for that. I also want to…"

Maybe it was Albus' imagination, but as Willow said the part about reaching for her dreams the two of them locked. But then the moment was over and he couldn't be quite sure. Still the rest of her speech was a blur and he didn't really snap back to reality until Professor McGonagall was calling his name.

He rose and walked up the stairs. Out in the crowd he could see his family all of them beaming, his mother crying and for the first time all day he genuinely smiled. He had done it. He was actually graduating. As he took the diploma from Prof. McGonagall she reached out and embraced him. He could have sworn when he pulled away there were tears in her eyes, but it could have been the light.

After the ceremony, the Weasley and Potter clan descended upon the graduates. There was picture after picture in every possible combination Grandma Weasley could possibly imagine. By the end of the whole ordeal, Albus' face ached from smiling so much.

When he finally managed to slip away he found Addie. She too had extracted herself from her family. The two of them fell into step walking around the lake, "So we really did it then." Addie said and Albus nodded.

"We are officially Hogwarts graduates."

"Woah." They both said simultaneously and then chuckled.

Addie turned to Albus, "I don't regret us. I just wanted to say that. I am really glad you were…I mean that we were us for the past three years. I don't think I would have survived the stress of it all if it weren't for you. You balanced out my crazy. Thanks for that."

Albus smiled warmly down at her, "No problem Adds. And thanks for drawing me out of my shell. If it weren't for you I would never have applied for the Healer training program."

"You didn't even apply. I stole your OWL scores and did it for you. Give credit where credit is due to Al." She teased and he laughed.

There was a pause and Albus remembered what James had said to him at lunch: _'Do you think that because you didn't get caught and Addie broke up with you for a completely different reason that that makes any of this right?'_ And then he started to tell her about the whole mess with him and Willow, but her mother's voice calling for her interrupted him.

Addie gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry." She said, "I'll see you at the feast." And then she ran back towards her family, leaving Albus alone with his thoughts.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Check out the links to what Willow's engagement ring looks like in my bio!**

**Update:**_** When I get 15 reviews or more. Reviewing only takes a minute at most while writing a chapter takes me a couple hours. Any feedback, even just a couple words, makes my day!**_

**Thank You For Reading**


	18. NEW REVIEW POLICY

***IMPORTANT THING ABOUT UPDATE POLICY AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS. PLEASE READ***

Hey Everyone,

So I recently got a review from a Guest that talked about my **"Update: When I Get _ Reviews"** policy. One of the things the reviewer said was:

"_I__f an author is going to make that request, then the expectation is that when the readers hold up their end of the bargain, the author does as well and that means updating on time when the threshold of reviews have been met." _

I would like to say to this that I update when the threshold of the reviews have been met. My goal for the last chapter was 20 and I received the 20th review on October 15th and then updated on October 17th. I try my hardest to update within a three-day radius of the review goal being met.

Now I also want to apologize if my policy for reviews/updates has ever offended or upset anyone. This was not my intention. I feel as if my review/update policy is reasonable. I don't ask for a huge amount. Generally no more than 20 reviews. Also, another reason I have this is because it is a good reminder for me to update. It is an incentive for me to want to update because it makes me aware that people are reading and they are looking forward to the next update.

HOWEVER in the interest of my "integrity as an author" as this reviewer put it I am changing my policy for reviews/updates.

**I will have an every other week update schedule. I will keep to this schedule as best I can, depending on my schedule. HOWEVER, I will now have Review Goals. These Review Goals will be anywhere between 15 – 25 reviews. If the chapter reviews meet Review Goal before then I will update within three days of the goal being met. If it doesn't meet the Review Goal then I will continue with the next scheduled update.**

For example as of right now I will update Escaping the Curse on the 31 of October, but if the Review Goal is met for Chapter 17 (which was 15 reviews) before then I will update within three days of it being met.

I feel as if this Review/Update Policy is more reasonable, as this way it is understood that I will update no matter how many reviews I get, but I will update sooner if I get reviews.

What do you guys think?

I just want to say again then if offended or upset anyone by my old review policy.

Love,

TheWordsIWrite


	19. Chapter 18

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. Like I said previously I started college this past fall and this past semester was more life sucking then I had imagined it would be. I'm working on an update schedule for next semester so it will be easier to finish my classwork and work on my fanfictions. Hopefully, that will make it easier to keep up with everything when the next semester starts. But that won't be until the end of January so my updates should be pretty consistent for the next few weeks because I'm on winter break. **_

_**Anyways I'm sad to say that this is the last official chapter of Escaping the Curse. Don't worry there will be a two part epilogue, so everything isn't ending today. This has been my favorite fanfiction I've written so far and I plan for Albus, Willow, Dylan and everyone else to have the spectacular ending they deserve.**_

_**Love,**_

_**TheWordsIWrite**_

**Chapter 18**

Albus' last morning at Hogwarts went by in a blur. There was no time to walk through the halls and think of all the memories he had made there. Nor was their time for him to go down to have one last chat with his favorite professors. But there was something that he had neglected in the craziness of this year that he did make time for that morning, even though it meant skipping breakfast.

As Head Boy, he had the password to McGonagall's study at all time, in case of emergencies. Albus hadn't ever abused that power until today. After all, he knew other ways to sneak into the headmaster's office. But today he didn't have time to crawl through any dusty passageways and it wouldn't feel right leaving Hogwarts without saying goodbye. When Albus stepped inside the office he looked around, wondering if he would ever be back.

"Mr. Potter," A voice from one of the portraits on the wall spoke and Albus turned to face one of his namesakes, "It's been a while since I've seen you here."

Albus smiled at the portrait, even though Snape was glowering. Then again he always glowered. Albus had learned not to take it personally, "I just wanted to come to say goodbye."

"That's right. You won't be returning next year."

"No," He shook his head, trying to push away the sadness he felt at hearing those words. The two looked at each other in silence for a moment. Over the years, Albus had snuck into McGonagall's office a lot to talk to Prof. Snape and occasionally, when he was there, Prof. Dumbledore. And though Snape would probably never admit it, Albus knew he enjoyed Albus' visits. In the past seven years, they hadn't actually talked a lot. In fact, Albus knew more from history books about the old potions master, than he did from his frequent visits to the Headmaster's office.

"On my last day of Hogwarts I was preparing to go join Voldemort the minute I stepped off the train," Snape said and Albus started, surprised that he was saying anything, let alone talking about his time as one of Voldemort's followers, "I climbed on train, excited to be starting the next phase of my life. Glad to be free of the heaven and hell this school had become for me. That whole year I had been avoiding your Lily like the plague."

Lily, his grandmother. In all of his visits Albus had never heard Snape mention her name once. There was a kindness he had never heard in the professor's voice before when he said her name. Albus held his breath, not wanting to cause him to stop speaking.

"But that day I saw her standing by the train with the rest of the student, waiting to board. She was engaged to Potter by then." Even after all these years, Albus could hear the disgust in Snape's voice at the mention of his grandfather.

"I watched her looking back up towards the castle. She was crying. Potter and his friends never notice, they were too busy goofing around, and Lily never made a big deal about it when she was upset. She hated people to see her cry. Looking at her, it made me doubt whether I was making the right decision."

Snape's story came to an end and Albus let out the breath he had been holding. His grandmother didn't like people to see her cry. He filed that fact, along with this whole story, into his brain so he could tell his father when he got home.

"You should get going." Prf. Snape said, his tone hard and cold again, "You have your little friends to scurry off to and a train to catch."

Albus nodded and turned back towards the door, at the last minute he turned around, "Thank you, Prof. Snape. I'll come back and visit sometime." Though Snape didn't say anything, Albus could have sworn he had seen the hint of a smile on the paintings lips. But that could have been his imagination.

He had spent more time in the headmaster's office than he intended and Albus had no time to do anything besides sprint back to his dorm, grab his stuff and head down to the carriages. When he reached the front courtyard where all the students stood waiting for the carriages to arrive, he paused. Taking everything in. Today was the end of it all. There wasn't much time to dwell on it, though because Scorpius was waving him over to the group.

As Albus stepped into the midst of his friends he looked at the sad expression on all of his friend's faces. Even Dylan who had practically been glowing since he and Willow got engaged looked down. Albus told himself taking a little pleasure in this did not make him a bad person. No one spoke during the ride to train platform. All of them were lost in their own thoughts and memories. Albus was grateful for this. There was a lot to remember and they would have plenty of time to talk on the train ride.

It wasn't until everyone had seated themselves in the compartment that anyone spoke.

"Do you remember the boat ride to the castle in our first year?" Rose asked no one in particular.

Willow laughed, "You and I were in the same boat and you almost capsized it."

There was a moment of silence then Albus turned to Rose, "Do you remember when I got sorted?"

Rose nodded, grimacing, "I was horrified you were put into Slytherin, after all, that teasing you had endured from James about it."

Over the years, at least, everyone had heard that part of the story, but there was a part only Albus knew. It seemed right that he should tell them now, though, "I chose to be in Slytherin." He said. After seven years of keeping that top himself, it felt good to say it.

"You what!" Rose exclaimed, he eyes wide. Everyone was staring at him with shocked expressions on their faces and he chuckled, "Why?" his cousin asked, "Why on earth would you do that?"

This made Albus blush, "Because when the sorting hat was on my head he told me I would do well in Gryffindor or Slytherin. And I realized the only reason I wanted to be in Gryffindor was to prove something. I don't even know what, so I chose Slytherin." There was silence, "Also," Albus added, giving Addie a cheeky smile, "I had just watched a gorgeous red headed girl stalk over to that table and she looked miserable. I didn't want to leave her all alone over there."

Addie blushed. Scorpius, Rose and Dylan laughed. But when Albus looked at Willow she was frowning, jealousy coloring her eyes. But the expression was gone the moment Albus saw it, "Just wait till your mum hears you picked your house based on a girl." Rose teased.

"Hey, guys do you remember that quidditch game Albus and I played against each other in the fifth year?" Scorpius asked.

For the next couple hours, the group played "Do you remember…" There were so many memories Albus knew they would never get through them all. He also knew there were so many that were private, that would never be spoken of aloud.

When the announcement was made that they would be reaching the platform in thirty minutes everyone fell silent. They had managed to lose themselves in nostalgia. Not facing the reality of what they were about to do. Step off the Hogwarts train for the last time. Officially end their lives as Hogwarts students.

"Guys this really is the end of it all. Isn't it?" Rose's voice was thick with tears that Albus knew she was fighting to keep back, "We're really finished." She whispered.

A sniffle came from beside Albus and he turned his head to see that Addie was trying to wipe tears from her cheeks even as more slid down them. Instinctively he reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "This year has been so amazing." Addie was never one for displays of weakness and Albus knew this must be killing her, "I'm really going to miss all of you."

That was it for Rose. She burst into tears and buried her head in Scorpius' chest. Willow had silent tears sliding down her cheeks and she was squeezing Dylan's hand so hard her knuckles were white.

"I don't want it to be over," Willow said, "None of us are ready to adult." At this everyone chuckled, but it was subdued. The train pulled to a halt and they all sat there for a moment. Outside in the corridor students streamed past the compartment. Eager to get back to their families. For once Albus wished he could just have another hour on the train. He didn't want it to be over yet.

In the end, Rose was the first on to stand, "We can't stay here forever guys." She said, wiping a few stray tears from her face, "Let's go." This seemed to be what everyone need because they all picked up their stuff and followed her out the door.

The group stepped onto the platform and stayed in a huddle for a moment. Albus let everyone else hug Addie first and after he had exchanged goodbyes with everyone else he turned to Addie, "I'm sorry-" He started, but Addie threw her arms around him.

"No. Just don't." She murmured into his shoulder. When they pulled away she kissed him on the cheek, "Bye Albus. Don't forget to write." And then she ran off towards her parents.

Albus started to look for his parents, but a tap on his shoulder interrupted him. He turned around to see Willow standing there. Looking at her hurt. He had avoided it doing it as much as possible ever since the engagement, "I wanted to say goodbye." She said.

Trying his best to make his smile not look like a grimace Albus nodded, giving her a quick hug, "Bye Willow. I'll see you at the wedding."

A panicked look crossed her face, "What?" She exclaimed, "My wedding-"

Confused by her reaction Albus shook his head, "I meant Maci and James'."

"Oh yeah." Willow calmed down, "Yeah I'll see you then."

"Albus!" He heard his name called from behind him and he waved to Willow before turning around. James stood a few feet away and Albus made his way to him.

"Where's mum and dad?" He asked upon only seeing Maci, James and Lily.

"Dad got stuck at the office and mum's on a deadline for the Prophet. So they sent us." James explained and then he pulled Albus off to the side, "Did you tell Willow?"  
Albus shook his head, grimacing, "No. She and Dylan…he…they're engaged." He finally settled on those words. They hurt just coming out of his mouth.

"So?" James asked.

"They're engaged," He repeated, "Obviously she wants to marry him."

"Go." James pointed in the direction Willow had gone, "Go tell her right now or I swear to Merlin I will sick Maci and mum on you. She deserves to know how you feel. You owe it to her." He pushed Albus in the direction of where Willow had been. When Albus hesitated James snapped, "GO!"

That was all the prodding he ended. All the feelings and pain he had been feeling rushed out of him and Albus found himself sprinting after Willow's retreating form. He didn't catch up to her until they were in the parking lot of the station, "Willow." He called out. She looked back, turning away from her conversation with her mum. There was a moment's pause and then she said something to her parents, before turning around and walking over to Albus.

"I know you're engaged to Dylan," Albus decided the best thing was just to jump right in. He found that once he started the words and feelings wouldn't stop coming, "I know you said yes. I heard you say yes, but I… I love you Will. I love you and I'm sorry. I know my timing sucks and I know we went about all of this the wrong way. But I love you and you deserve to know that. I know I'm not making it easy. You probably just want to forget everything that happened between us. I know this isn't fair to you, but I…I just wanted you to know, because I love you and I can't pretend that don't."

They stood there. Looking at each other. Tears started to slide down Willow's face and she squeezed her eyes closed. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and then she turned around and walked back to her family.

Albus watched her go, wondering whether this was worse than not telling her.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**I cried writing this chapter a little. I'm gonna admit it. All my little character babies are grown up and graduated and it made me a little sad. What did you guys think?**

Review Goal: 18 Reviews. _**Reviewing only takes a minute at most while writing a chapter takes me a couple hours. Please, guys. I love hearing even the smallest bit from any of you!**_


	20. Epilogue

**Hey Guys,**

**So ****I recently found a scene between Albus and Addie that I had written and not used. Drop me a review to let me know if you guys would like me to post that scene and any other random deleted snippets I didn't use.**

**!IMPORTANT! – For any of you who didn't read the James and Maci one-shot I posted you should know that Dom and Chase got married straight out of Hogwarts and Dom got pregnant shortly after and had the baby in April.**

**Also, while I originally planned for the epilogue to be two parts I decided to make it just one. **

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Love,**

**TheWordsIWrite**

**Epilogue**

Albus woke up to the sound of his flat mate banging around. This was not unusual. Scorpius was a rather loud person with taking little regard of the fact that someone might still be asleep. What was unusual was that Scorpius was being around in Albus' room. Sitting up, Albus rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had the distinct feeling that he was forgetting something, but he couldn't quite remember what.

"Scorpius. What are you doing in my room?" Albus grumbled groggily.

There was a thud as Scorpius accidentally knocked one of Albus' book off his dresser, "I can't find my cuff links, so I'm trying to find your extra pair."

Cuff links. Albus suddenly realized what he had been forgetting, "Shit!" He leaped out of bed, looked at his clock and cursed again, "We are running so fucking late. Scorp we didn't you wake me up."  
"You're up now aren't you?" He asked snarkily. Albus thought about throwing something at him, but he didn't have the time.

Scooping up his wand he mumbled "Accio cuff links." They come flying off the top of his dresser from under a sock. Albus tossed them to Scorpius, then pointed out his door, "Out. Be ready in thirty minutes."

Scorpius mock saluted, "Yes sir." He barked and then darted out of the room before Albus could hex him.

Albus grumbled under his breath, before starting to get ready. Twenty minutes later he was freshly showered and dressed in the ridiculous vest Maci had picked out. Maybe that was a bit harsh. Honestly is wasn't all that bed, Albus just preferred suit jackets. Noticing the mess of things Scorpius had knocked off of his dresser. Kneeling to pick them up Albus piled them back in their places. When he picked up the book a piece of parchment fluttered out of it. Setting the book down Albus snagged the paper off the floor. Before he even read any of the words he knew who had written it. He would recognize that handwriting anywhere.

_Dear Albus,_

_ I put this where I knew you would find it soon enough, but not too soon. By now you are probably enjoying your last summer off before you have to be a grown up. I hope you're happy Albus. I really do. However, all of that is still a couple of months off yet. Right now, as I write this letter, you are blissfully unaware of what I know. Well, maybe not so blissfully. Did you really think I wouldn't see it, Albus? I've known you for so long. Did you really think I wouldn't be able to see the guilt eating you alive every time you looked at me? C'mon Al. I know you're smarter than that._

_ Yes, Albus, wipe that shocked expression off your face, I know about you and Willow. I don't really know how long it's been going on or what it really even is. What I do know is it goes beyond the superficialness of a physical relationship. Because if it was just some meaningless, side snogging, then maybe we could get over it. In time. But there's a connection between the two of you and now that I've figured it out it is so obvious I can't believe I didn't see it before. Still maybe we could get over it, maybe, if we tried. But I'm not strong enough, not mature enough, to do that. I realize that now. Because, you need to understand Albus, watching you watch her was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. No, that's not true. Staying silent was the hardest thing I have ever done. We both know that's never been my strong suit._

_ We've made quite a mess haven't we Al? So it's probably for the best what I'm going to do tonight. But don't worry about that now. I just want you to know that I am not mad at you. Disappointed maybe. That you didn't tell me when it first happened. That you didn't tell me later on when you realized it was something more. That you lied to me. To everyone. I want you to know that I understand why you did it. Why you couldn't tell me. Nobody's perfect. I certainly am not and I should never have expected you to be. I needed to realize that the way you think about someone isn't always how that someone really is._

_ Look Albus I love you and I know you love me. Just not in the way I need you to. Not anymore. I know that now. And maybe I should just do what I am going to do and not leave you this letter. But I can't bear the thought of leaving without letting you know that I forgive you. That I free you of whatever guilt you may still harbor. Understand Albus that this letter is my real goodbye to you. To us. _

_ Goodbye Albus Potter. I wanted a perfect ending for us, but that's not going to happen. So thank you for teaching me that there are no perfect endings. There is only taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. I hope you find whatever it is that we were missing. Whether it be with Willow or with someone else. I hope she will realize how truly lucky she is to have you. And I know that it will be everything you could have ever dreamed it could be._

_I Love You,_

_Addie_

Albus stared at the letter. He didn't know what to make of it. Addie knew. She had known and she hadn't done anything. He couldn't even-

"Albus, mate, we have got to go." Scorpius shouted from the living, "I do not want to make Maci mad today. She was a ball of stress last night and that was just the rehearsal."

Scorpius was right. Making Maci mad today would end poorly. Possibly with murder. Albus would just have to put a pause on thinking about this letter for now, "I'm coming." He called out, setting the parchment on his dresser. Right now he needed to focus on his brother's impending nuptials.

Focusing on that thought, Albus headed out of his room.

Maci and James had decided to forgo getting married at the burrow. Much to Grandma Weasley's disappointment. Instead, they were getting married in a large clearing on the Potter Manor property. There was an arch way covered in sheer shimmery fabric that Albus was standing behind, waiting for his queue to enter. Maci's maid of honor, and his cousin, Dominque, was on his arm.

"Have you seen her?" Dom asked Albus quietly.

He closed his eyes for a second. He knew exactly who Dom was talking about, "No. I haven't."  
And it was true. Albus had managed to avoid seeing Willow since the day she rejected him at King's Cross Station. It was by some miracle that she hadn't been able to make it to the rehearsal dinner the night before. And today, well he and Scorpius had been late and along with that Albus had purposefully avoided seeing her. He knew she was there, though. He could hear her quietly talking to Teddy a few feet behind him and Dom

"I can't believe they're doing this." Albus murmured, cutting off any further discussion of hi and Willow.

Dom nodded, "They're ready." Albus looked down at his cousin. She looked older now, even though she herself had only graduated from Hogwarts a year ago. Maybe it was the fact that she was now a wife and a mother.

The music, which was Albus' and Dom's queue to enter, began, the gauzy fabric pulled apart and Albus and Dom started to make their way down the aisle. Albus saw his brother standing at the end of the aisle. James looked nervous and excited. Judging from the look on his face Albus knew his brother just wanted to see Maci. As decreed by tradition (and more scarily grandma Weasley) James had been kept away from Maci all day.

When Albus and Dom made it to the front they split way. Albus stood next to his brother reaching over to squeeze his shoulder, "You nervous." He murmured.

"I just want to see her." James said a little less quietly. Albus saw the family members in the front smile.

Albus was about to say one last thing but then Teddy stepped through the archway and Albus suddenly lost all ability to do anything besides stare. No not at Teddy. Obviously not at Teddy. At the girl on his arm. Willow looked stunning. Of course Albus had seen the bridesmaids' dresses on Dom and Lily and such, but it wasn't the same. Willow took his breath away. She looked different. Her long brown hair had been cut off into an adorable bob. The other difference Albus didn't notice until they were at the front of the aisle was the lack of a ring on her left hand. His heart beat quickened. He looked casually around at the crowd. No Dylan. At least not as far as he could see. Willow would have brought him if they were still engaged, right? She would be wearing her ring if they were still engaged, wouldn't she?

The music swelled and everyone stood. Maci was about to walk down the aisle. For the second day, Albus put his thoughts on pause. Maci stepped through the arch way on her brother, Grant's, arm. A collective sigh echoed through the crowd. Albus smiled at his soon to be sister in law. She glowed as she walked down the aisle, her eyes focused on James. Albus turned to look at his brother and his smile grew even wider.

His joking prankster always the goofball brother had tears in his eyes as he watched Maci approach. His hands had come up to cover his mouth and his gaze was one of pure amazement. It was actually kind of spectacular. When Maci reached the front of the aisle she and Grant embraced fiercely.

Albus heard Grant whisper, "Dad would have been so proud of you." He heard Maci let out a muffled sniffle. When the two siblings pulled apart there were still tears sparkling in her eyes. James reached out and took a hold of her hands. For a second the two just stared at each other.

The ministry official cleared his throat, Maci, and James reluctantly turned to look at him, "We are gathered here today to join Maci Maya Marie Morton and James Sirius Potter in holy matrimony. I believe the couple has elected to write their own vows?"

The couple nodded. James turned to look at Maci again, his hand were shaking as he unfolded a creased piece of paper. "Mace there are a lot of wonderful, amazing things that you are. So many that I don't have time to name them all. So let me tell you something you aren't. You are not delicate. Instead you are skinny dipping off the pier at two a.m. You are the reverberating echoes of a curse word ricocheting off the walls of our ridiculously acoustic hallway. You are the heart of a wildfire, the rage of a storm. You are wild and you are unpredictable. You are breathtaking and you are beautiful and this world will be a thousand times better now that I get to go through it with you at my side. I am so lucky to be getting to spend the rest of my life with you."

There was a pause as Maci took a few shaky breaths, composing herself, staring at James with a fierce love that made even Albus a little choked up.

"James," She began, "When I met you all those years ago on the Hogwarts Express all I saw was some scrawny glasses wearing pain in the butt boy with messy hair. I didn't know or even suspect the journey the next eight years would take us on. I never thought I'd love you this much and I never planned to have you on my mind this often, but I am glad things didn't turn out like I thought. Because for the first time I've found someone I hate leaving. I've found someone who puts up with my incessant need to be right all the time and challenges me when I need to be put back in my place. I've found someone who accepts me for who I am, flaws and all.. For the first time I've found someone who I've fallen deeply and madly in love with."

The official waited a moment, presumably to let those in the audience who were crying (aka Grandma Weasley, his mum and all of his Aunts) compose themselves and then he continued, "James Sirius Potter do you take Maci Maya Marie Morton to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." James murmured, sliding the ring onto Maci's finger.

"And do you Maci Maya Marie Morton take James Sirius Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Lex said, staring happily up into James' eyes as she slid the ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you wizard and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Before James could even move Maci had pulled him down to her level. Albus saw her lips move, but couldn't quite make out what it was that she said to his brother. Whatever it was it made James grin and grab her by the waist and kiss her. The sound of applause and cheers rang in Albus' ear as the James and Maci ran down the aisle, both beaming. For a second, when the noise had begun to die down, Albus looked up. It was the perfect timing. Willow and his gazes met. It was painful to look at her. It actually hurt Albus realize. But still the lack of her engagement ring or Dylan nagged at the back of his mind.

The reception was a mass of insanity. Albus danced with all of his aunts and female cousins and, he was pretty sure, all the women that had been invited. All the women besides Willow that is. He had been avoiding her as if she had the plague since the evening had begun. It was just too much to wrap his head around at his brother's wedding. Thankfully Albus had been able to escape his dancing escapades, pleading sore feet when his Aunt Luna had tried to talk him into one more dance. That was a half an hour ago. Now Albus had planted himself at one of the tables, bottle of firewhiskey in hand. The night had slowly begun to die down and with it the number of guests began to dwindle.

"Albus, James and I are getting ready to leave." Maci's voice came from behind Albus' sear, startling him out of his solitude.

"Okay have fun in-" But he was cut off by a glare from James, "Where ever you're going."

"Merlin James did you, tell everyone but your wife where we're going for our honey moon." Maci exclaimed mock annoyance filling her voic.3

Her husband rolled his eyes, "Just the wedding party." He informed his wife, leaning down to capture her lips in his.

"Okay, you two, save that for tonight." Albus teased, squeezing his eyes shut and scrunching up his face. Giving Albus a wicked grin James pulled Maci down for a long kiss. Making fake retching noises Albus turned away, looking across the dance floor. Again he seemed to have perfect timing. His and Willow's eyes met and this time, Albus could feel so many unsaid words crackling between them.

"Albus." James called his name and Albus turned his focus back on his brother.

"Yeah sorry. You two are just so gross." He quickly covered for the moment he had zoned out, "It's too much for me to take."

Maci rolled her eyes, "We'll see you in two weeks Al." She said, pulling him in for a hug.

"Congrats. I love you Mace." Albus told her before they pulled away.

"Love you to Al."

After James and Maci left, Albus decided there was little point to him sticking around. Scorpius and Rose had left ages ago to get up to who knows what at her apartment, so he didn't bother looking for them. Albus' mind wandered back to Willow as he said goodbye to his relatives that were still there and began to make his way out of the tented reception area. He hadn't said goodbye to her. Then again he hadn't ever said hello. She was at the forefront of his mind as he drew closer to the designated apporation spot

Maybe that's why he thought he was imagining it when he heard her voice calling out his name. Still he turned around, just to double check it wasn't just in his head. Heels in her hand, Willow was running across the grass towards him, "Albus!" She called out again, when she saw that he was facing her. When she was a foot away she dropped her shoes and flung her arms around him.

"I am so sorry." She breathed into his shoulder, pulling him tightly to her. "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you," The words tumbled out of Willow's mouth so quickly Albus wasn't even sure he had heard her right. "I think I have been for months. Merling Albus, I am so sorry that it took me this long to figure it out."

Willow didn't give Albus a chance to say anything. Instead, she stood on her tip toes, pulling him to her for a long kiss. All Albus could think before he lost himself in the kiss was that there had to be a reason for all of this. Him finding that letter from Addie, Willow being here without Dylan, the two of them being here, in this moment, together.

When they pulled away they were both out of breath and Albus definitely still a little confused but he could figure all that out later. He knew, in the end, that everything would be alright because when he said "I love you" to Willow She smiled up at hm like those were the only words she had ever wanted to hear.

-o-O-o-O-o-

_So that's it guys. It's over. Escaping the Curse is over. I can't believe it. I feel as if I may cry. **What did you guys think of the ending?**_

_This fanfiction had been so much fun and such a blessing to write. I want to thank all of you who read, followed, favorited or reviewed this story. Even if I never got to thank you personally I want you guys to know it meant the world to me that you kept up with Albus' and Willow's story._

_Many of you know that **Escaping the Curse is book two of my Potters' Curse Trilogy**. The first book being about Albus' older brother, James. For those of you who don't know, it's called **The Potter's Curse. Go check it out**. _ANYWHO_** the third and final book of this trilogy will be called The Curse in Reverse and will be about Harry Potter's last child, Lily Luna Potter**._

**I'll post a notification on this story once I put up the first chapter of that story.**

_Lastly, **THERE WILL BE** a playlist that I created for Escaping the Curse going up within the next few days. You all should definitely check that out._

_Love You Guys So Much,_

_TheWordsIWrite_


	21. Escaping The Curse Playlist

**Hey Guys,**

**FIRST OFF if you guys wanna see what James and Maci's wedding looked like go to my profile and there is a link to a Pinterest board for their wedding.**

**Secondly…So if you read The Potter's Curse, the first book in the trilogy Escaping the Curse is a part of, then you know that I put a playlist at the end of the book. I put together one for Escaping the Curse as well.**

_**If there are any songs you would add let me know and I will put them on the playlist.**_

**I will post a complete version of the playlist with all of the songs you guys have suggested I add after I post both parts of the epilogue.**

**Love,**

**TheWordsIWrite**

**Escaping the Curse Playlist**

**Superman by Five for Fighting** – Albus

**Welcome to New York by Taylor Swift** – Addie

**Goodbye Love by Liz Longley – **Addie to Albus (Sort of a theme song to the letter she wrote to him)

**Nobody Needs To Know by Jeremy Jordan – **Albus about cheating on Addie

**If You Want To by Liz Longley **– This song is what I imagined playing when Albus chases after Willow and professes his love to her.

**Endlessly by the Cab **– How Dylan felt about Willow.

**I Just Can't Live a Lie by Carrie Underwood** – Willow in reference to how she feels about Albus.

**Him or You by Colbie Caillat **– Sort of explains Willow's feelings about deciding between Albus and Dylan.

**Bad Idea by Sara Bareilles ft. Jason Mraz **– Definitely explains how it worked between Albus and Willow while they were cheating on the significant others with each other.

**I Did With You by Lady Antebellum** – Albus and Willow in the end.


	22. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey Guys,

So I just put up the first chapter of THE CURSE IN REVERSE. The third and last book in The Potters' Cure Trilogy. This one is about Lily Luna Potter and the events of her last year at Hogwarts. If you loved James and Albus' stories please go check it out.

Also I will be doing a couple of one shots about James and Albus so keep your eyes open for those.

Love,

TheWordsIWrite


End file.
